Temptations
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are going to a new school that their brother Alec is going to. Clary finds two boys that tickle her fancy. Jace and Sebastian. She picks one of them but will the other one do out of jealously?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is one of my stories . I hope you enjoy this story :\ theres a song called naked by Enrique Iglesias and dev**

Clary POV

First day of school for me. Hopefully it's good. "ISABELLE!" I shout as I realize my brush is gone. I'm Clary.. Clary Lightwood. I'm going to a this private school one of the bests.

I get up and get dressed in the uniform. The uniform is a white shirt, black blazer, a gray tie, black skirt, knee high gray socks, and I put on some converse boots. Isabelle is my sister. I have a brother named Alec he already goes to the school. So I think making friends wont be so hard. Hopefully.

I grab my book bag which I splotched on with my paint. I grabbed my books and shoved them inside the book bag. I leave my book bag on my bed.

I run inside my bathroom because we're going to be late. I look in the mirror. I put on my mascara and some eyeliner. I look at my red hair. I groan its sticking out everywhere

Then Isabelle barges in. She looks at my hair "Need help?" she says holding my brush up in the air. I laugh and the nod. After she brushes my hair its in a purposely messy fish braid. Isabelle is my fashion and hair savior

Isabelle's long hair is in a high ponytail and she's holding her messenger bag. "Lets gooooo" she screeches I grab my book bag.

Of course she's happy because she's pretty and she could make friends in seconds and I'm the ugly one of the family who probably will never make friends in this school. I sigh.

We run downstairs. We're a rich family my dad's a movie star and my mom's a doctor so they come home _really _late. I see Alec and throw myself on him "Hey Clare" he says smiling and hugging me

My mom is already at work and so is my dad. So Alec drives us. As all three of us run outside Izzy and I, look at each other, squinting my eyes "SHOT GUN!" I shout and throw myself in the passenger seat next to Alec.

He laughs and Izzy throws herself in the back of the black Porsche, pouting. Then we drive off to school

As we get out the car a boy throws himself on Alec and I see a blonde boy hugging him. "Alec ma man!" shouts the boy. Izzy and I just walk away and go get our schedule then we come back and Alec is around some jocks. Izzy and I were walking to Alec.

The jocks look at me and Izzy up and down and wink at us. I giggle. Maybe this school isn't _that_ bad. But I saw one boy _really_ staring at me. He had blonde hair, and golden eyes... that's weird, and he has tan skin, he's tall, and muscular. He's the boy that practically tackled Alec . He must be his best friend, Alec's always talking about him

Izzy nudges me and I look away. "Lets go meet new friends since Alec is to busy" Izzy grabs my hand and we walk away to a girl who has a curvy body, light colored skin, she has dark brown hair in curls, and has dark brown eyes hugging a boy he's tall, brown skinned, has long dark hair that falls over his forehead and down his neck in curls, and he has long thick eyelashes.

Izzy goes up to them "Hi! I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy and this is my sister Clary" They look at us awkwardly then smile and then the girl comes up to us "Hi, I'm Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan. You're new?" Izzy nods

The boy who's apparently Jordan smiles "Nice to make new friends once in a while"

Alec POV

I look at Jace. He's staring at Clary and he looks jealous. What the hell? I go to Jace "Dude, are you hitting on my sister?" I ask curiously. Jace gives a crooked smile and rubs his neck

"She's hot...what's her name?" Jace looks at her "Clary I'll let you ask her out, but if you guys go serious and you break her heart, Jace Herondale you're going to regret knowing me"

"I wanna know her better then I'll ask her out" Jace looks at Clary but I bet you he won't get to know her better, he'll just ask her out. Boys ... wait I'm one ugh .

I walk over to Clary and Izzy who are talking to Maia and Jordan. I wrap both of my arms around my two lovely sisters "Ah Maia, Jordan I see you met my two sisters aren't they darlings?" I ask them teasingly

"Indeed" they answer holding hands. "Well I have art first, just my luck" Clary smiles from ear to ear. Izzy and Clary compare their schedules and they got everything at the same time "Goodddddd" Izzy says

I kiss both of them on their forehead and walk to Jace. "Hey what class do she have first?" asks Jace. Oh he's going to be happy "Art" and Jace runs to his art class.

Jace POV

I run into art class and see a red head, on her right her sister which I found out and on her left empty. BINGO. But I see Sebastian staring at Clary and about to sit there until I run and sit down "Oh... hey Sebastian .." I say trying my best not to laugh at the face he does when he's mad. Sebastian is a player... well me to but he's worse he just screws the girl on the first day and dumps them. Me I just sorta.. kinda.. maybe use them

Clary looks at Sebastian and smiles "Hey you're Clary ? Alec's sister?" Clary smiles and nods "I'm Sebastian" He looks at Clary with that look he has every time he sees a girl he wants. Oh god. Can't blame Clary she's beautiful. I feel jealously boiling inside me.

Izzy looks at me then at Sebastian then at Clary and she turns her gaze on me again and she has a smirk that tells me everything 'I know you're crushing on her'

I give her a smug smile. She rips a small piece of paper and she writes on it pretty fast and interrupts Clary while she was talking with Sebastian. She gives her the note. I pretend I'm looking at my hands when she taps me "Uh...Jace? My sister said to pass this to you" and Clary gives me the note.

"How'd you know my name?" I ask. "Um actually I've heard your name girls talk about you alot. They describe you as a blonde with golden eyes" Clary looks at me one last time and looks at Sebastian who gives me a smirk and leans over Clary's desk and keeps talking to her. Girls talk about me? Of course I'm _Jace_

I scoff as I look at Sebastian once again. I open the note and it reads " I see how you look at my sister, why don't you get to know her better? Then you could ask her out and quit staring at her you look like a creep and I'm Izzy Clary's sister" I crumble the note and throw it away.

Mr. Gray, the teacher comes in and he notices Clary and Izzy and signals them to stand in front of the class. Clary and Izzy come to the front of the class, Izzy told their names to Mr. Gray and after that they whisper things to each other and Clary's green eyes snap at me and she blushes and whispers something to her. Then she looks at me again and I wink at her

She giggles and blushes. Sebastian who's still standing looks at me, then he sits down behind some girl. I give him my evil grin and look away.

"Class this is Clary Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood" says Mr. Gray . "CALL ME IZZY!" shouts Izzy and winks at the boys and they all give her a devious smile

Clary and Izzy sit down. The whole period Sebastian and I stare at Clary. Fighting for her is going to pretty hard...

"Uhhh Mr. dude guy can I go use the bathroom?" asks Izzy. Clary laughs. Oh god she's so cute. For the rest of the class we don't do anything due to the fact is grading

Izzy POV

I get up and I leave the room and go outside and pass by the lockers and I hit something. I turn around and see a boy. He's skinny but has muscle, he has brown eyes, and has big brown eyes, and brown hair

"Oh S-s-s-orry" Stutters the boy. "Oh its my fault sorry" I smile

He smiles back and says "I'm Simon" I look at him "I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy" he scratches the back of his head and just stares at me "Well look I've got to go" I say and just forget about the bathroom an go straight to class

I go inside class and everyone's talking I see that Jace guy talking to Clary and she's laughing. Ah Clary I'm glad she's having fun and with someone.

The school bell rings that means end of period. I grab my bag and Clary who was talking to Jace and leave "Hey!" exclaims Clary. "Shush you can talk to him another day or something" I take Clary and we go to Maia and Jordan "Hey!" they say looking at us and giving us a smile

"So are we safe to say we're friends?" I stare at them . They laugh "Of course" Jordan looks Clary and winks at her when Maia wasn't looking. Is he playing or what?

** A few classes later...its now lunch**

** Clary POV**

Jordan and Maia walk with us after class. I see Jace and he smiles at me, then he goes to the football field where Alec is. I see Sebastian staring at me. I smile. He smiles back and goes to the field. I don't know why but I feel like I can tell Jace anything. For instance I was _way_ to forward and told him my _most_ embarrassing secret that I've never told anyone. And I trust him with it

Huh a lot of the cute boys are football players that good hehe. I look at Izzy who's looking at the cheerleaders. Oh god I know where this is going to go. "EEEEEEE lets ask If we can try out later!" shrieks Izzy.

Maia and Jordan look back at us. I give a shy smile and give Izzy the daggers. "Sorry... that's a no?" she looks at me. I nod. "Awww" she says and pouts as we walk to the lunch room

We enter the lunch room and its _huge_ and has any kind of food you could think of. I grab a tray and just grab pizza and a Gatorade and sit, the good thing is I can eat anything and never get fat, in my old school girls were jealous of me because of that. Izzy got a salad I roll my eyes she told me she wants to watch her figure, Maia got some burger and fries, Jordan has chicken

As I take a bite out of the pizza "Man Clary I sure do love a girl who can eat and doesn't care what she does eat" I whip around and see Jace. I immediately blush. Then Alec comes and kisses me on the cheek then Izzy. Alec sits next to Izzy , so Jace sits next to the other chair beside me

Jace and Alec were sweating. I giggle as I see the sweat pour down from his beautiful angelic face. He looks at me and smirks "Like what you see Red?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

"Oh yeah, I like what I see" I giggle and see him smile not a sexy flirting smile or a mischievous smile an _actual_ smile. Usually I don't play or flirt with boys but with Jace I feel like I can and like I could trust him like I trust Izzy and Alec.

I just smile at Jace. I keep noticing the sweat so I grab a napkin and grab Jace's face and pull it closer to mines. No body notices. I clean his sweat and I look into his golden eyes and he looks into my green eyes and we were close enough to kiss. I felt his breath linger around but I pull away. I cant kiss one of my friends.. it can ruin the total relationship even if that means he'll never know I like him... What? Like him Whoa Clary calm down you just met this guy... But you trust him... _still_

I look at Sebastian. His jaw is tightened... Um okay? I look at Jace and his eyes flicker with mischievous or malice I don't know .. but if its Jace you wanna hope its not malice. I've learned from the moments we shared in art class he would do devious small playful things to me.

** After School**

** Jace POV**

Clary looks so cute in a short skirt like that. I'm glad that's our uniform I'll see her in it everyday. I snap out of my thoughts and lean on a wall by the school exit. Waiting for Alec, Izzy, and beautiful Clary.

Clary comes out laughing with Sebastian. I get angry or jealous call it whatever you want. Izzy and Alec are behind Clary and Sebastian. "Well I gotta go" smiles Clary. Sebastian smiles at her and hugs her and leaves.

Clary blushes. "CLARE are you coming in the car or you just waiting for someone to lift you up and bring you to the car?" Asks Alec who's behind her. She punches him playfully and they laugh. "Jace! Come over here" I look at Alec

I walk over and look at Clary until Aline comes out of the school and walks beside me and says loudly "You're looking at that _slut?"_ Clary snaps her attention to Aline. Clary tries to raise an eyebrow but cant , she's so adorable. "Talking about my sister?" Asks Izzy defending Clary. Of course Aline who doesn't know when to shut up, nods

Izzy was walking up to her with Clary beside her, Alec watches closely. "Honestly you a-" Clary pushes Izzy back lightly. "You're in no place to be talking look a your shirt and skirt in some places that would be illegal" Izzy, Alec and I laugh at Aline. Clary looks at Aline. Aline is my ex but she still likes me and still thinks I like her back so she's always chasing after me. I'm currently single. Phew. I can have Clary without a problem

"What?" Asks Aline confused. "It means you're wearing a short skirt and trying to show off the boobs you don't have" explains Izzy. Aline still stays confused _god__ what a moron_ "In some places prostitute's are illegal and they wear short stuff like you" I look at Aline who's staring at me and finally understanding what Clary says and she whirls around to Clary

"You bitch!" Aline punched Clary but she easily dodged it and just chuckled. Clary swings and hits Aline successfully and hard enough so she stumbles back and almost falling. Did Clary get taught to fight? Or is that just something in her nature? I like it heh...

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET THAT STUPID WHORE HIT ME?!" shouts Aline and looking at me. I feel so pissed Clary is not close to to a whore. I grab Aline by her wrist and squeeze it hard. "I don't care what happens to you Aline, you're not my _girlfriend_ therefore your not my_ problem" _and let her wrist go and she massages it.

Clary hears what Aline said and she marches towards her and throws Aline down and starts punching her "Call me that again and you'll regret it!" I pry Clary off of Aline as Alec gets Aline off the floor

All of us laugh at Aline when she stands up. Aline walks off with a broken nose and some bruises and crying. Damn Clary hit her hard.

"Hey Alec, Clary and I are going to walk home ... we need to talk about_ stuff_" Izzy looks at Alec. Alec and I grin evily and run back into the school.

**Clary POV**

Izzy and I walk to our house which is only a few blocks away from the school. But since we have a car might as well take advantage of it while we can right?

I let my braid go and loosen my tie up. "I cant believe you actually beat up _someone!_ I never knew you could fight like that!" Izzy looks at me while she's playing with her pony tail, twisting and twirling it around

"Yeah , well dad taught me some stuff... Mom and dad get home like at midnight now a days ... sucks" I murmur under my breath.

Izzy hears me and agrees with me. We open the house door and run upstairs. Izzy grabs her clothes and comes inside my room with me "So Jace..." Izzy says pulling on a shirt that says 'Kiss Me' and some sweatpants. "Um what about him?" I ask grabbing a blue tank top that works as a bra while wearing a sleeve less shirt, I grab my blue short shorts, and some slippers

"He stares at you Clary, _a lot" _Izzy giggles and stares at me. I roll my eyes "He doesn't. Now If you'll excuse me I'm going to get a snack" I start to walk out when Izzy shouts "GET ME SOME CHIPS!" I wrap my fingers around the door knob "Izzy I'm right _here_, you don't have to scream" I open the door and march downstairs

I open the door to the kitchen and go to the fridge and look for something to drink. Then I hear a whistle. I whirl around and stare at the _whole_ football team. "Uh Alec?" and Alec stares at me smiling "Yes, dear sister?"

"What's with the dudes?" I look at each one of them. "Football team meeting" Answers a very familiar voice. Jace. I smile.

"Well well if it isn't the stuck up Herondale" I look at Jace and smile while I lean on the fridge. Everyone snickers. "Dude we didn't even know you had a sister..." says a jock in the sea of football players.

"Kyle you dumbass you saw her today" Alec stares at a boy all the way in the back. I laugh. I move past some guys to get to the cabinet that holds chips and grab a salt n vinegar bag. Izzy's favorite. They all look at me wide-eyed

"Ummm take a picture it lasts longer" I stare at them. " I'll frame it and put it on my nightstand" I smirk because I know who's voice that belongs to. "Well Herondale, I didn't know you wanted to see me that much to put a picture of me on your nightstand. I feel _special_." and I walk out leaving him wordless

I chuckle. As I go upstairs, I stop and listen "Alec you didn't tell us you had a hot sister!"

"Dude you think she'll hook up with me?"

"Can I get her number?"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Shout Alec and Jace. Two voices I can recognize from miles away. I laugh as I hear Alec say "She's off limits unless I let you go out with her!"

I go inside my room and toss Izzy the bag of chips. She rapidly munches on most of them. Shoot I didn't even get a drink. I sigh as I realize the dudes are going to be down there and go downstairs and into the kitchen.

No one. "Phew" I mumble and open the fridge and grab a soda. I look for some fruit. When someone says "Ahh Lightwood" I whirl around and see Jace's golden eyes rake my body . "What Jace?" I mutter rolling my eyes

"Ah ah ahhh missy no need to roll you're eyes. You know you cant take your eyes off me" he steps closer. I smirk "You're so right, I cant take my eyes off that huge pimple. Looks like your perfection is gone Mr. Herondale" and I see his reaction, he jumps and touches all of his face and lets go a sigh of relief.

I laugh so hard. "Oh god you popular boys so conceited. Honestly you're cute but I'm not one of those girls that chases after guys, Not my style" and I start strolling to the kitchen door

**Jace POV**

That's what I love. That she's different she doesn't chase after me. I grab her arm "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't wanna seem like a conceited arrogant bitch" I look at her

"Jace um... I think you gave me that impression already" she giggles and struts out. Oh Clary

As I walk out I see Clary go outside to her backyard and I jog over to her. Her backyard is pretty much like mine. Big and has a pool. The guys whistle when they see her. I get jealous... _jealous?_ What is this girl doing to me?

Clary knows she's beautiful she just doesn't use it on purpose like other girls. I roll my eyes thinking of those type of girls. She laughs "Alec when are we ordering pizza I'm starvingggg" she complains Alec who's sitting down on some chairs they have outside nods and says "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT IM GOING TO PLEASE MY SISTER BY ORDERING FOOD!" they all laugh and wink at Clary as they pass by. And some ass wipe touches Clary's butt I was about to kick his ass but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He exclaimed in pain and said sorry

Luckily Alec didn't notice. He was looking at his phone. The guys left but I stayed. Alec comes inside and goes to the kitchen. Clary and I follow. Then Izzy comes downstairs "Oh hey Jace!" and she goes into the kitchen

Alec orders the pizza and looks at me "Jace what the hell are you doing here?" He has a smile on his face

I lean on the wall "Well I've been told my presence lightens up the room so I thought I would stay" I say smugly

Clary smiles, Izzy looks at me and laughs a bit, and Alec looks at me "Well Herondale you can stay but watch yourself with both of my sisters no flirting or kissing" Alec leans on the counter and Clary sits on it, Izzy stands

"Well I have no interest in Izzy but, Clary I can't say I don't" Clary blushes and excuses herself while smiling

"Hey remember what we talked about Jace, know her first then ask out and flirt or whatever you're stupid girl winning steps are" Alec says throwing his hands up

"Jealous Alec?" I say nearing him. "I -I get girls ... Just not... WHATEVER this conversation is overrrr" and Alec walks out. That just leaves me and Izzy. "Soooo Izzy can you do me a favor?" I ask her. She stares at me "Concerning what?"

"More like who..." I stare at her and a smile plays on her lips. "Clary?" "NO, your BROTHER!" Izzy gasps "You're gay?"

I laugh "No its called sarcasm Izzy, Yes Clary" I look at her. She nods which means 'go ahead'

"Talk to her about me and I'll ask her out.. On a date sometime this week" and I leave the room.

Izzy stumbles out and runs upstairs "CLARY!" I laugh and someone knocks the door. Alec runs and opens the door. He gets his money out gives it to somebody and grabs the pizza box's and a liter of soda. Oh pizza guy.

"Jace go get Clary and Izzy please" Alec goes inside the kitchen. I run upstairs and knock on a door that says "Clary" in big bold painted letters. I lean on the door frame and Clary opens "Yes?" "Pizza's here" and I rush downstairs

Oh Clary you're going to be mine.

**What did you guys think? Please review and tell me how I did D: I'll be grateful and I'll be posting the next chapter right now. Thanks everyone for reading my story :] Also this is an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 for Temptations which I doubt anyone's reading O.o but I'm not giving up just yet :o I don't own the mortal instruments sadly .-. **

**Clary POV**

It was 12:02 exactly and I heard whispering and laughter downstairs. What the fuck man, there's school tomorrow and someone is interrupting my sleep. Ugh. I slowly get out of my bed. I open the door as quiet as possible and go down the stairs quietly.

The stairs have carpets on them so it muffles the sound of my steps. I look and see the backyard door is open. I quietly check on who's outside. A robber? I don't think anyone is awake in the family. And my mom and dad probably are on their way home...

I look and see Alec and Jace swimming. my mouth gapes open as I see Jace standing , ready to jump. His perfectly toned skin, his muscles, his abs. His hair is in his face and he pulls his boxers up and jumps in. God Jace is cute but... I've got to keep that to myself... Maybe I'll tell Izzy I can trust her and if I tell Alec he'll go ballistic

I fix my pajama shorts and tank top. And stand where I'm visible. They laugh and they finally notice me. " Oh Clary.." Alec looks at me and smiles. "What the hell are you doing awake? I'm trying to sleep for school and then I hear girly laughter" I lied about the girly laughter I just wanna see Jace ticked off.

I smirk. Jace raises a golden eyebrow "Girly? I'll have you know my voice is manly enough" Alec laughs. "Well sorry queen Clary." Jace gets out. Oh god the water sliding down his stomach. He's so cute...

I snap out of my trance and look into his golden eyes. He smiles and he grabs my shoulders and grips me tight and we fall into the pool. I swim up and look at a laughing Alec.

"What the fuck Jace!" I shout staring at him. "Ay! watch the language!" Shouts Alec smiling "OHHH you can say all the 'bad words' you want but I cant?!" I splash water on him "Exactly" he says with a teasing smile.

Jace was going to say something when we hear the door unlocking. "Mom!" I exclaim getting out. Jace stares at my body and his eyes go wide. I stare and see my clothes are clinging to everywhere on my body. Oops.

Jace and Alec grab their clothes and run inside. Alec runs inside his room. I grab Jace and drag hm inside mine. Then the door opens and I hear soft talking. Then I notice Jace is here with me. What's wrong with me? Ugh

Jace sits on my bed soaking my bed. "Jace!" I whisper "Yes, Clary?" he asks innocently. I notice I'm dripping wet too. My eyes go wide. Noooo we left the trail of water and the backyard door open. I know my parents next move. I grab Jace and shove him in the bathroom and close the door while he's exclaiming. I throw off my wet pajamas and put on a short blue nightie. I tell Jace to be quiet. And I jump in bed and close my eyes

My door creaks open. "Clary?" asks my mom. I yawn and pretend to be all hazy. "Yes?" I ask doing the squinting thing I always do when I wake up. "Did you leave the backyard door open? And what's with the water leading up here?" she questions me. My dad comes up behind her and stares at me and smiles.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry, Alec and I went inside the pool and we left the door open and didn't dry off and after we went to bed so we forgot. Sorry mom" and I lay back down. "But-"

"Come on Maryse forget it, Clary never lies" says my dad and they close my door. I laugh silently when I forget there's a half naked Jace in my bathroom. Seriously how do I keep forgetting that? I roll my eyes at my forgetfulness

I get up and open the bathroom door to find Jace sleeping in the tub. I giggle he looks so cute. I poke his arm. And he slaps me. I gasp in shock and he wakes up "Oh god Clary I'm so sorry!" he says getting up and tripping and he falls on top of me.

I stare into his golden eyes. "Um its okay Jace..." I say. I feel his wet body against me. I blush realizing he's on top of me. Jace gets up and he helps me up. "Do you wanna sleep over? Or you're planning to head home?" I stare at him

"I'll sleep over , Too tired to walk home anyways" he brushes past me and onto my bed. With him being soaking wet and all. I groan. I quietly open the door so Jace or anyone else can hear me. I go into Alec's room who is already sleeping and open his drawer and grab some pajama pants and close his door and walk to mine.

I throw the pants on Jace and he stares at them. "Pajama pants." I say grabbing a towel and throwing it to his face "To-we-l" I say slowly saying the word. I smile

"I know what a towel is Clary!" he smiles and goes in my bathroom and a few minutes later he comes out dried and in his pajama pants. He dries his hair with the towel and neatly folds in and leaves it on my vanity. Huh.. Never thought Jace would be neat. He looks more like a guy who eats pizza and throw the box and throws his boxer's everywhere.

He lays on the bed and covers himself. I roll my eyes "Sureee Jace, make yourself at homeee" I say locking the door. He digs his face in the pillow "Aww thanks Clary, you're so sweet!" he says muffled . I lay down and cover myself but face the opposite way he was and I drift off to sleep.

**Next Day**

**Jace POV**

I wake up and I see the sun shine through black curtains. Huh? My curtains aren't black... Oh I slept over Clary's house. I remember last night's events. My hand is on something soft and kinda squishy... its moving I grab it.

Clary snaps up and looks at me "What did you do why were you touching my stomach?" I laugh. It was her stomach. "I'm sorry Clary, thought it was something else" I smile. She looks so beautiful when the suns hitting her face

She nods. My eyes widen. If my hand was on her stomach that mean... my arm was wrapped around her waist...Score one for Jace! I get up and grab my wrinkled school uniform which I grabbed from the pool where I ran like Forest Gump to Clary's room.

Clary is in the bathroom so I get dressed quickly and I hear Izzy's shrieks and pounds on the door. Oh Izzy. I open the door and see Izzy is already ready for school. "Jace?! Did you get laid by my sister?!" she says pushing me inside. "Whoa calm down I slept over because I was tired. There was no screwing okay? Don't you think Clary would have been screaming? I'm a pretty good lover if I do say so myself" Izzy looks at me and opens Clary's door and swiftly closes it.

Huh I left my book bag. Wait.. WAIT.. No it's downstairs in the kitchen somewhere... Alec knocks on Clary's door and comes in "Clary did J-" Alec looks at me "You slept with my sister?" he asks staring at me wide eyed. I nod "Nothing like that Alec" I scoff and lay down on Clary's bed. Then I hear Clary scream. Alec and I run and open the door.

Clary is in her uniform. Her cute skirt... "CLARY ARE YOU OKAY!" I shout along with Alec. Clary nods. "I'm just de-tangling this beast" Izzy says referring to Clary's beautiful red hair. It reminds me much of a fire...

Alec and I stand waiting for them. And in a matter of seconds Clary's hair is in a high pony tail matching with Izzy's hair. Izzy smiles and whirls Clary around and puts mascara and eyeliner on Clary and Clary runs past me and grabs her book bag. Izzy checks to see if her books and notebooks are in her bag and looks at Alec and I "Lets go" she says grabbing Clary's arm and running downstairs

I run into the kitchen and grab my book bag and go outside with Alec. I don't see why are they in such a rush to get to school. No one really cares if you get there late. Hell they don't care if you come with a damn broken arm.

I see Izzy and Clary squinting and staring at each other. Alec and I laugh. Clary gets distracted and whips her head towards us. Izzy shouts "SHOT GUN!" and pushes Clary aside and sits in the passenger seat and sticks her tongue out at Clary.

Clary pouts and sticks her tongue out. Oh what I can do with that tongue... Er I run inside the car and sit next to Clary who's in the back and has her arms crossed across her chest. She looks like a little girl who couldn't get her doll. I couldn't help but laugh. Alec gets inside the car and starts driving

"What?!" she exclaims and lays her green eyes on me. "Nothing" I smile and looking ahead

A few minutes later we're at school and Alec is parking. We all get out and Clary and Izzy go straight towards Maia, Jordan, and Simon.

I know them their somewhat my friends. I walk with Alec towards our team which always gathers by Alec's locker. "Dude I can't wait for the game tonight!" shouts Kyle. Alec laughs and agrees.

Shit I forgot the game's tonight. I'll ask Clary to come.

I look over at Clary who's talking with Simon then to Maia. When suddenly Sebastian comes and lifts Clary up. She laughs and Izzy looks at me with a worried expression. "Sorry I'll do my best" she mouths and turns towards Clary who's now talking with Sebastian. I roll my eyes.

The school bell rings and I go to my first period. Art. I walk with Clary, Izzy, and Sebastian to class.

Clary sits in the middle of the front row and Izzy sits to her right. So I run to the seat next to her left and succeed and Sebastian yet again sits in another desk. I smile triumphantly.

Mr. Gray walks in and looks at us "Today class you will be drawing then painting a famous landmark. For example the statue of liberty and so on" Mr. Gray passes us canvas and we pull out our pencil and start drawing.

In a few minutes I see Clary draw the statue of liberty. And it looks realistic. Whoa she's good. She gets up and grabs some paints and paints the canvas. And gives it to Mr. Gray and he gasps and immediately gives her an "A"

Clary sits and stares at her desk "You're good Red" She stares at me and smiles "Thanks" she says and leans over to Izzy who's having a hard time drawing the Eiffel tower... I think its the Eiffel tower of a discombobulated building.

Then Izzy erases her mistakes and draws again. She smiles at Clary and starts painting.

**A few classes later...Lunch time**

**Clary POV**

I walk into the lunch room and grab a bowl of macaroni and a soda. I sit down and next time sits Izzy and on the other side Jace.

Alec comes and kisses me on the forehead and then Izzy. He sits next to Izzy. Maia and Jordan sit in front of Jace and I. Simon sits in front of Izzy. Then Sebastian sits next to Simon. We all start talking.

"Clary?" I turn around and see Jace looking at me "Yes?" I answer "Today is the football game and I was hoping you could come" Jace smiles mischievously at me. "Sure" I say.

Suddenly Jace and I start talking and we laugh. Next thing you know Aline comes up and sits on Jace's lap. "Jaceyyy baby" I roll my eyes and face Izzy who's giving Jace a look that can kill.

"Aline I told you its-" Jace stops talking and I see why Aline is kissing him and Jace does nothing to stop her. My throat tightens. Not a view I want to see my best friend kissing the girl I beat up. I feel jealous all of a sudden... But why? Jace feels nothing for me... I like him .. Well I'm starting too but he'll never notice a girl like me

Aline finally parts from Jace. I look at Aline she has bruises and cuts decorating her pale face. And a big bandage lays acros her nose. I chuckle and Izzy must have read my mind "Funny right? How you screwed up her nose" Izzy joins me with the chuckling

And I stop and stare at Jace. He looks surprised. I give him a sad smile. He looks worried. Aline still sits on his lap and she looks at me looking at Jace "Bitch are you jealous that he's my boyfriend again?" I stare at Jace "Boyfriend?!"

The whole cafeteria grows silent and everyone pays attention to Aline and I. I hear Izzy and Alec laughing and tell Maia, Simon , Jordan, and Sebastian what happened with Aline and I, Soon enough they laugh along with Izzy and Alec

"Well then... No I'm not jealous Aline" I say and stick a fork of macaroni in my mouth. I chew and look at everyone in the cafeteria.

"Then why are you staring it rude to stare _bitch"_ Aline chews her gum annoyingly like a freaking cow eating grass. "Aline I'm warning you..." She laughs "Whatcha_ going to do about it_ **bitch**" I stand up and throw Aline off Jace's lap and start punching her again and again

"CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!" I hear everyone shouts as Aline struggles to get away from my punches. She kicks me off and I stand up and she has fresh blood all over her face. She screams and slaps me. "You're going to regret you did that" I grab Aline by the hair and punch her so hard she falls and lays holding her nose I keep punching her until a pair of strong arms grab me.

Aline stands up and the cafeteria cheers and shouts my name. I turn around and see Jace grabbing me. I shrug off his grip "Clary-" "Save your bullshit Jace... You were leading me on.. I thought you would .. Never mind someone like you would never get it" I spat out

A jock stands on a table "A TOAST TO CLARY LIGHTWOOD FOR HITTING ALINE THE BITCH! NEVER MESS WITH CLARY!" every one cheers and drinks their soda. I laugh. Sebastian comes and hugs me "Are you okay?" he asks me I nod. Jace looks hurt and mad. I look at Sebastian and smile and hug him.

**On the way to Chemistry class with the gang**

**Jace POV**

Clary hasn't been talking to me. I can't blame her. I wasn't leading her on. I don't know why I didn't move from Aline. Wait if Clary said I was leading her on that means.. She likes me!

"Damn Clary you kicked ass" Jordan says looking at her. Everyone agrees. Sebastian has an arm draped around Clary's shoulder. I grab Izzy "Iz, Can you tell Clary to talk to me or something... _please?_"

Izzy looks at me "Why would I do that? You let Aline _sit_ on you, And Clary told me she started liking you!"

"Iz look come on I don't know why I didn't move away from her, Please I'm starting to like Clary too..." Izzy sighs and walks to Clary. She says something to Sebastian and then takes Clary away and talks to her. Clary looked sad and then nodded. We opened the door to the class

There were tables so only two people can sit together. Clary sits down in the back and I dash to the back and sit next to her. Sebastian looks at me and his jaw tightens and walks away and sits with Simon.

"Clary" I say she looks at me all happily. " Look I wasn't leading you on Clary, and I didn't take Aline off me because I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Clary...please forgive me" I stare into her green eyes. She sighs "Alright" she smiles at me "So you're going to the game...For me?" I ask smugly. She nods and smiles. The whole class time I was playing with her red curls.

**After school... The Big Game**

**Jace POV**

I was in the locker room changing when Clary appeared. "Hey" she said smiling and staring at me. I was shirtless but I had my football uniform pants on. "Like what you see, Red?" I smirk. She smiles and I hug her. She hugs back "Good luck Jace, Knock em dead" and with that she leaves.

Then Rob a guy from the football team comes up to me "Dude are you guys going out?" I look at him "No"  
"Can I take her?" He looks at me hopefully "Not if you want to end up in a ditch with broken bones" I give him the daggers and he says "NOOO thank you... There's other hot red heads hehehe bye!" and he runs off and changes

I chuckle. Moron.

Out on the field Alec talks to us. While he's talking Sebastian looks at me with a deadly glare. What the fuck?

Then we're placed on the field and the game starts, Suddenly the football ends up in my hands and I run and almost make a touch down until Sebastian knocks me down. The referee blows the whistle meaning time out

Alec runs over to Sebastian and I "What the hell was that?!" he shouts. I look at the bleachers and see Clary run on the field with Izzy. A few minutes later she asks "What happened?" Izzy looks at Sebastian thoughtfully

"Se-bastard knocked me down" I stand up and he does too "Nice going , smart ass" Sebastian looks at me "Shut up, Jace" I laugh "Whatever we'll finish this bull _after_ the game for now just don't knock me down or get in the way because you hate me alright?" Sebastian stares at Clary then me then Alec and nods.

**A few hours later... After the game**

"YEAH SHADOW HUNTERS! IDRIS ACADEMY RULES! WOOOOO!" shouts our team. Oh our team won heh.

I see Clary run up to me and throw herself on me and I hug her "Congrats Jace!" She smiles at me and thank her. Clary walks back as Coach says to head to the locker room to change.

I walk inside the locker room and I'm talking with Alec as I put on my clothes. Then Sebastian pushes me and I hit the locker. "What the fuck bro?!" I shout. Alec runs out the locker room. Great my best friend just ditched me. Well I don't care I can handle this bitch by myself.

Sebastian swings but hits the locker. I punch him and he throws me on the floor but I roll on him and start punching him. Then I hear Clary and Alec... Then Izzy "STOP IT!" Shouts Clary. "Stop!" she shouts. Then next thing you know she gets between me and Sebastian and he accidentally punches me in the jaw.

She shrieks in pain, Alec and Izzy run to her. Sebastian tells her he's sorry but she responds saying "NO! GO AWAY! You were to busy punching Jace for no reason and you couldn't even stop! What's wrong with _you?_"

Sebastian gets mad "AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK CLARY?! YOU CAN PUNCH ALINE BUT I CANT PUNCH JACE? THAT SEEMS SO DAMN FAIR!" Clary flinches. Alec looks at Sebastian and he tightens his fists.

"SHUT UP Sebastian stop screaming at her okay?!" I shout and Sebastian looks at me and leaves.

Clary just has a small bruise nothing bad. "I'll take her home" I say. Alec disagrees but Izzy talks to him and he nods and kisses Clary on the cheek and leaves along with Izzy.

I grab Clary and hug her "You okay Red?" and she hugs me back digging her face in my chest. She nods. "Are you hungry?" I ask her and she nods again. I walk with her and we drive to Taki's

We enter and sit in a booth.I sit next to Clary and put my arm around her shoulder. Kaelie she's a waitress comes and starts flirting with me and gives us the menu. I ignore her flirting. "So Red" I look into Clary's green eyes and she looks into my eyes "So Jace" She answers looking away and gently massaging her jaw.

Kaelie comes back and gets our orders. And later on she comes back and gives us our food and shoots Clary the daggers but Clary laughs.

I start eating and probably eat like a pig because Clary is staring at me with a 'what the fuck' look. I laugh and she stares at me and starts laughing along with me.

After I drive into the parking lot and open the door for Clary. She smiles and she was standing by her door. "Well thanks Jace, For the food, For defending me" She says staring at me.

"No problem Red, I'll do it anytime" I say staring at her. I was leaning in for a kiss but she moves away. She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the cheek "Good night Jace" she says smiling. I hold the door and give her a piece of paper "My number in case you wanna talk sometime about anything or if you just want to hear my sexy voice"

She laughs "Alright Jace I'll text you" and she closes the door

I get in my car and drive home. What did I do wrong? Next time I go out with Clary I'll kiss her for sure, Today is Friday... Alright...

**Well that's chapter two. Please Review and let me know what you think :] and thanks for reading ! I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow if I have time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well thanks to BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess and The Worm In The Apple. They like my story and they keep telling me they like it ad that I should keep writing so thanks :] here's chapter 3 enjoyyy I do not own the mortal instruments or blue jeans by lana del rey** **or like a G6 by far east movement**

**Clary POV**

Today is Sunday. Boring Sunday, The Sunday before Monday, The Sunday that I'm kind of sad it's Sunday, and Sunday the Sunday of laundry. I hate Sundays to me they signify 'School is tomorrow! HAHAHAHa' and laugh in my face. Huh oh sorry I'm just cranky

It's 4:45, Izzy and Alec haven't woken up yet. Damn they can _sleep_. I decide to go on a run. I grab a sports bra, and some sweatpants, and I grab my ipod. I run downstairs drink some juice and make some eggs and eat quickly.

I run out the door and start jogging. I'm listening to Blue Jeans

_Blue jeans, white shirt walked into the room _

_Ya know you make my eyes hurt,_

_It was like James Dean for sure_

As I ran to the corner I bumped into someone. I look up .Jace. I've been avoiding Jace since Friday... I mean I wanted to kiss him but... I'm just scared he might hurt me and make him one of his little rag dolls and throw me away when he was done with me, just like every other girl, Yet they still like him

He looks up and down at my outfit and hi eyes widen "Hey , Red" He says smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. I look at him ... "Ah hey Jace..." He stares at me "Have...you been avoiding me...?"

Damnit... Don't lie he's a friend and you don't want to ruin that... "Uh no" I stammer. So much for not lying.. "Oh alright well... Um... I was wondering if you wanted to come to the carnival with me tonight?"

Carnival? The carnival's in town? In our town there's only carnival's no fair's but to me they're basically the same thing..

I smile and nod. "Great" He hugs me and leaves. I start running around until I get tired. When I run into the house I run into the kitchen and stick my head and probably most of my body in the freezer. When I turn around to leave, I jump.

I stare at all the wide eyed boys. "ALEC!" I shout. Them my brother runs downstairs eating some candy. "Yes sister oh dearest?" he says in a british accent "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" I motion to them "again!" they keep staring at me. And whisper things to each other

"Stop staring at me, You look like freaking stalkers" I march out the kitchen and on my way I steal Alec's candy. "Hey!" he complains. I go upstairs and just close my door. I don't face my room I just lean on the door.

When I turn around. I see Jace. "Why is everyone scaring me today? God" He chuckles and lays on my bed. I stare at him. I sit next to him "What are you doing here?" I ask staring into those golden eyes...

"Cant visit my friend?" he asks. _Friend_ I hate the sound of the word let alone it coming out of Jace's perfect mouth. "Sure..." I murmur. I look at the time 5:05. I grab some clothes and lock myself into the bathroom and change.

I'm wearing a loose black tank top. Just not to loose,some jean high waist shorts, and some red Ked's. I open the door and find Jace sleeping on my bed. _Again._ I laugh lowly as I remember how cute he looked when he was sleeping in the bathtub. Since one side of my bed is against the wall I have to stand over Jace a bit to get my phone which I left.

Suddenly a familiar pair of strong arms grab me and bring me down. I'm on top of Jace. He's smiling his little evil smile and staring at me. I look into his golden eyes. He brings himself a little closer until our noses touch.

"KUH-LAREEEEEEEE" Shouts Izzy and she opens the door. She looks at Jace and I and quickly leaves. I try to get off Jace but his grip is strong. I laugh "Jace let goo" I whine. He digs his face in my neck and we just stay there and since I was tired after all the running fall asleep.

"Clary.. Clary...RED!" I hop up and look at Jace. He's chuckling. My eyes widen. "Did.. did I sleep on you?" I ask cautiously

He nods smiling his_ real_. I get off him and stand "I'm so sorry Jace... I didn't mean to bother you like that.. and that's ju-" He gets up and looks down at me "Hey, It's alright.. I fell asleep too and I haven't slept that good since I screwed... You uh get the point heh..."

I frown. That's exactly why I don't wanna fall for Jace. This player thing of his. I don't know why he's bringing me into this. "Yeah..." I look at the floor. Jace hugs me "Get ready.." He smirks. "For...?" I look into those golden eyes. "Carnival .. heh you really for get stuff a lot" He pokes my nose and leaves the room. "HEY ALEC I'M COMING BACK I'M TAKING YOUR SISTER SOMEWHERE!" "HEY DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!" "STUPID AND SEXY ARE MY MIDDLE NAME ITS IMPOSSIBLE IM SORRY AL!" and with that Jace closes the door.

I laugh then Izzy barges in "OH SNAP girllllllllll what are you going to wear... Something short...Showing thighs, boobs, and make your butt stand out" Izzy rummages through my closet. "No! Izzy I will not being wearing something like that it's just a carnival. Maybe some other time... I can wear something like that"

Izzy drops her arms to her sides and frowns. "Fine" and she marches out. I giggle. I look for a shirt. I grab a white t-shirt, black leather pants, and my black leather jacket. As for the shoes my combat boots.

Rocker is my style for today or badass in this case. I slip on my t-shirt, then my pants which are super hard because of the leather "God damn pants" I mumble as they stay stuck. I manage to put on my pants then my shoes and finally my jacket.

I go into the bathroom. I put my red lipstick on, mascara, and eyeliner. For my hair, I let it loose.

Then the door rings. Izzy comes in "Hey he's he-... Damn sis you look _smoking_" Izzy looks at me up and down. I run downstairs. I go into the kitchen where Alec is laying down on the counter. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. "Bye bro!" I shout and he falls off the counter. "Ah fuck Clary.." He stands up "Ay! no cursing!" I say mocking him

He sticks his tongue out and me and I walk outside the kitchen and look at the floor. I bump into something hard. I look up. Jace. His eyes wide staring at me up and down and his mouth is in a perfect "o" I laugh.

I look at him. He's wearing some jeans, his signature leather jacket, and a see-through shirt. So you can see the muscles. I think I'm drooling. I touch my mouth. Nope.

"Clary.. wow .. you look...wow" He stares at me. I grab his arm and open the door and leave. "You look... wow too Herondale" he laughs and opens the door to his car. He goes around and sits in the drivers seat and we drive off.

On our way we play the song Like a G6 which was Jace's favorite song

_poppin bottles in the ice_

_like a blizzard when we drink we do it right_

_getting slizzard sippin sizzard_

_Am I right am I right?_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6 like a G6_

_Now now now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

Jace and I were singing the song together. After it was finished we laughed a bit. Then some girls in a car drove up next to Jace and winked at him. One of them even took off their shirt. I scoffed and looked away. Jace looked quickly and drove away.

I looked back and they were frowning. I stuck out the middle finger and they gasped. I laughed so hard. Jace looked at me awkwardly "You don't care they did that?" he asks looking at the road. "Why should I care? You're not my boyfriend..." I murmur _Yes I care those stupid asshat's did that you're MINE..._Whoa girl Jace is not yours

He looks at me with a hurt expression but when I blink its quickly gone.

**Jace POV**

Ouch. That hurts. Why should you care if they did that? Because I thought you liked me Clary. I park and open the door for Clary. She wraps a hand around my arm and we walk towards the entrance.

As we pay for our tickets , some boys stare at Clary and they bite their lips. Clary turns around and notices she winks and smiles seductively. I shoot them the daggers and they look away.

We enter the carnival. Clary walks and just looks. Says nothing what so ever. I decide I'll win her a teddy bear. She told me she liked Pikachu so I go to a booth. She looks at me and smiles. It was a ring tossing game. If I'm good at football this should be _easy_

I give the guy two tickets and he gives me three rings "GO!" and I start tossing the first one. Miss. 10 seconds left. I toss the second one. Miss. 5 seconds left. Toss. Miss. "LOSER LOSER LOSER!" The guy laughs.

Clary laughs along with him. I stare at her "The great _Jace_ lost at something?! SHOCKER!" she looks up at me. She's probably up to my shoulder. "Ahhh you think I'm great" I smirk. She giggles "Yeah Jace you are..." I smile at her and drape an arm around her shoulder.

We walk by and get cotton candy. Then I see some dude rush to Clary and hug her. "Clary!" the guys says. Clary hugs him back "Hey Seb" she says. SEBASTIAN?! I look at him. Why is he touching my Clary? Whoa Jace She's- Oh shut up she's mine but... doesn't know it.

I yawn. Apparently Sebastian is joining us, What a fucking ass. Clary pays not attention to me. We stop at the ferris wheel. Sebastian and Clary go up. Not even asking if I wanted to go... Peachy

I stand and watch. Some girl comes up and smiles and starts talking to me. Well if Clary wants to be with Sebastian why not be with...some random chick.

As I look up I see the ferris wheel landing but Clary and Sebastian kissing. I get so angry I punch a table that's a few inches away. That spot breaks. Clary gets off with Sebastian holding hands. She looks at me. I walk off angry. What's wrong with her?! Cant she tell I like her?!

"Jace! Jace! Wait please!" I turn around and see Clary. "What" I spat out leaning on my car pushing my hair our of my face. "What's wrong with you?" she asks staring at me and getting close enough our bodies are touching. I move and stand on another spot. She looks hurt "Nothing Clary" I look a her

"Please Jace... tell me" she looks at the floor. "Fine" I walk to her "You kissed Sebastian that's what's wrong... I brought you here so we can spend time and you brought that ass wipe who punched you in the fucking jaw! he screamed at you and I bet he didn't say sorry"

She looks up "You're right but why would you care Jace? I'm nothing to you... You're use to girls like Izzy pretty... " Clary looks like she's about to cry.

"Because Clary I LIKE YOU! Do you know how crazy I am over you?! Clary you're the only girl I think about day and night, Red how obvious do you want me to make it? I'll shout it, I'll write it, whatever you want..." She looks at me with a smile. " I like you Clary..."

But her smile turns into a frown. "I know that game you're playing Jace... That game where you.. you pretend that you do like me but you don't you just want to trick me and then you use me Jace... Just like you used every girl

My moth gapes open. She's been in the school for a week now and she knows that? It doesn't matter I don't like her for her body which is veryyyyy nice. But that's not the point

"Clary I wont lie to you, yes I've done that.. But Clary I really like you... If you think Sebastian is some gentlemen, Clary you're dead wrong " I sound like I'm begging.

She starts crying "Jace please don't play with my feelings like that.." I hug her but she pushes me away. "Stop it Jace, I'm not your stupid little toy and Sebastian would never!" and she marches off.

I did not just loose the girl I like... Possibly love...

Sebastian runs to Clary and kisses her and hugs her. I walk forward a bit and hear the words. 'take home' 'car'

Shit. Sebastian did that with girls. The girls said he'd take them home or something and he would touch them and start kissing them and screw them in the back of the car. Sebastian walks to his car which isn't far from mine. I run and duck before he could see me. I can hear them a bit

"Seb just take me home.. Please" "Come on Clary.." "No Sebastian... STOP! I'm leaving" I peek quickly and see Clary trying to grab the lock but Sebastian snatches her hand and starts pulling her pants down,

"SEBASTIAN! STOP IT!" I try to open Sebastian's car but its locked. He looks at me smiling and kisses Clary, he touches her boob.

She squirms away. That got me pissed enough to break his window and unlock the door, I feel blood swimming down my knuckles. "Run Clary!" I shout Sebastian pushes me away and runs after Clary. I grab him by his shirt and punch him. "STAY AWAY FROM CLARY YOU ASS!" and I kick him in the stomach and he groans and stays there

Clary is by my car, crying. I run to her and hug her. This time she doesn't push me away she hugs me. "Oh Jace I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Sebastian..." I pull away and look at her "Hey, its alright.." We stare at each other. I lean down and place my lips on hers.

She kisses back. I bring her closer to me and deepen the kiss. I lick her lip for entrance and its granted. She's on her toes which makes me smile a bit. I pull away and she frowns. I chuckle and kiss her softly and for just a bit. "Do you believe me now Clary? I like you, I told you I wasn't lying.." she hugs me.

We get into the car and drive to her house. I knock on her door. I hold her hand and our fingers entwine. "ALEC FOR FUCKS SAKE ANSWER THE DOOR DAMNIT!" That was Izzy _for sure_

"YOUR AN ASS IZZY but I love you sis!" Alec opens the door "WHAT DO YOU W- ahhh new couple I see?"

Clary laughs at his and Izzy's previous conversation. We go inside and go into the kitchen.

"Now we need to talk Jace about you and my sister" Alec looks at us both. I wrap my arms around Clary's waist and rest my head on her shoulder and kiss her cheek.

_"AWWWWW _who am I kidding you two are so cute together... JACE YOU BREAK MY SISTERS HEART you're most beloved part of your body is going to be gone the next day.

I put my hands on my manhood. Clary giggles "That's not nice Alec, I thought you're mother taugh you better" I stare at Alec who's trying to stay serious but wants to smile. "Also don't talk about stuff like that in front of little girlssss" I say wrapping my arms around Clary's waist. She turns around "Oh well since I'm a little girl I cant date...Bummerrrr" she says pulling out of my grip and walking upstairs

"AHHH AY CLARY noo don't be mean!" I say running after her and walking into the room with her "NO SCREWING OKAY! Maybe when you're together for more than a month, Then you can!" Alec shouts. I close the door and laugh.

Clary takes her jacket off and slips her boots off. " Come on Babyyy" I say standing over her.

She's sitting and staring at me "Baby? I do believe boyfriends call their girlfriends that but I'm a little girl I'm to young to have a boyfriend.. So who are you talking to?" She stares at me

I grab her shoulder and slowly lay her down on the bed. I lean over her and whisper into her ear "You" and bite it. She shivers. I shrug off my jacket. I kiss her and lay on her, making sure I'm not putting all my weight on her. She throws me on her bed and straddles me. I look at her t-shirt its very... clingy.

Oh no. Clary must have felt my bulge because she wiggles around. I moan. "Clary... come on... we ... we ... just ...started... Clary.. lets ... go...far..." I said through gasps. I wanted to go 'far' but not just yet I want to prove to her I love her... Yes I said LOVE. Tsk tsk tsk stupid Temptations

"Okay Jace" she kisses me and I kiss back until Izzy barges in. We spring apart. "Uhm.. Clary some kid is looking for you" Izzy says smiling widely. Clary gets off the bed and goes downstairs. "OH MI GAWD you two are going out?!" Izzy squeals

I nod slowly. "WHAT?!" I hear Clary scream. I run downstairs and see her talking to somebody at the door. I walk further. Sebastian. "Clary I'm S-" Sebastian stops talking as soon as he sees me. Clary turns around and looks up to look at me. I grab her waist and pull her close to me.

Izzy comes behind me. Izzy is pretty tall, she's almost my height and I'm 6'5... Clary is probably 5'5

Izzy looks at Sebastian again "What do you want weird dude I don't know..." she says. I laugh. Clary wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest. "I came to say sorry...to Clary" he looks at me angrily and at Clary with a sincere face. I scoff

"What did he do!" asks Izzy frantically. I whisper it in Izzy's ear because if Alec hears there's going to be lot of problems.

"Okay Clary forgives you bye!" Izzy slams the door and locks it. "What an ass... Clary if you can fight girls why didn't you fight him?"Izzy asks. "He was to strong" she murmurs.

I walk with Clary to her room. I hold her hand and she smiles. She changes while I'm tempted to look at her but I decide I wont. She lays in bed and covers herself. I sit and kiss her. "Bye babe good night see ya tomorrow" I grab my jacket and leave but she says "Jace..." I look at her "Stay please" her big green eyes staring at me, I smile "I'll ask you're bro for some school clothes... and as for my book bag I never do my work anyways.."

I take my shoes and shirt off. I put my jacket on a chair she has. I lay down and wrap my arms around her waist. I was facing her back but she turns around so we were facing each other. I look at her and smile. I kiss her "Good night Red, sweet dreams"

And we drift off to sleep

**Heh heh hehhhh How'd ya like it? :D I'm bored so will anyone review and I'll do chapter four . AND YESSSS I GOT MY INTERNET BACKKKKK Then if no one reviews then I'll write it tomorrow I'm good either way :o Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess and The Worm In The Apple for supporting me... yeah you can say that O.o by telling e that my story is not that bad :3 which is very hard to believe O.o well I said if I got a review I would update so heres chapter 4**

Clary POV

I wake up to see Jace staring at me. I smile remembering me and him are now a couple. Then I shoot up "Damnit! School!" I say getting out of my bed. Jace just laughs and leaves the room.

I grab my uniform and slip on my skirt and shirt. I dump my books in my book bag and leave it on the bed. I put my blazer on then my socks then my black flats. I run into the bathroom and put on mascara and eyeliner. I always put on mascara and eyeliner it makes my day...besides Jace

My hair is frizzy so I comb it quickly and leave it loose. I walk out of my bathroom and see Jace in his uniform. He kisses me "Morning Red" and slips into my bathroom and grabs my comb and starts combing his hair. I stifle a laugh. Whatever he does to his hair its working because his hair is very silky. I tippie toe and touch his hair he looks in the mirror

He turns around smiles. He bends down to kiss me. Alec and Izzy stand there with their mouth gaping. "Its rude to stare" Jace says smiling. I grab my book bag

Izzy grabs me and we run downstairs for our daily showdown to see how gets shot gun. I open the door and leave it open. Izzy squints her eyes at me and I squint back.

Alec and Jace stand by the door. No way I'm letting them distract me today. As I open my mouth to say shot gun a pair of strong arms grab me and cover my arms. I know who. Jace.

"You Missy are coming in the back with me!" he throws me and I bounce and sit down. Izzy laughs and sits in the passenger seat. She turns around and looks at Jace "Welcome to the family Herondale"

Alec sits in the car "WHY ARE YOU WELCOMING HIM? DID HE GET CLARY PREGNANT?!" Shouts Alec staring at us like a mad man.

I blush like crazy. Izzy and Jace just laugh. Alec drive off ranting about how if we are going to have sex to use protection. Jace and Izzy laughing every single second. Jace stares at me and leans in closer. "You okay?" he asks pushing my hair away from my face

I nod slowly. He smiles and I look into his golden eyes and smile back at him.

We arrive at school and Alec is still talkig about protection. I quickly get out and go inside the school and keep walking to my locker until someone wraps their arms around me. I turn around thinking it was Jace and kiss the person. But as I see who it was I immediately step back in disgust

"Sebastian?!" I almost shout. Everyone looks at us. Maia, Jordan, and Simon walks towards us. "Hey Clare this ass giving you problems?" ask Maia and Jordan in unison. I shake my head. Oh god I kissed Sebastian. Gross.

"But you enjoyed last night Clary" he says stepping closer to me. He grabs me. I try to break out of his grip but he's just to strong. Jace and Alec come. "Let her go" says Jace through gritted teeth. Sebastian had a bruises on his face because of last night's events

Sebastian just smiled and kissed me. "MMM! MMM!" I mumble trying to get away from him. I'm trying to move from him because I cant breathe but he's holding me. Somebody rips Sebastian away from me and I fall on the floor gasping for breath

Simon kneels beside me. "Are you okay?" he asks hugging me. I look at see Alec and Jordan holding Sebastian down while Jace is punching him. "Jace! Stop!" I say getting up, breaking Simon's hug. Jace keeps on going

I grab his hand an stare at him. He stops and hugs me. Alec and Jordan still hold Sebastian down. And now everyone in the hall ways are staring. Sebastian has blood seeping from his nose and lips. "Oh god Clary thank you I thought you would let him keep hitting me" Sebastian chokes out.

I ignore him. I poke Jace's hard stomach. He smiles and kisses my head. As soon as everyone saw that girls started whispering things. Until Maia threatened them. Jordan and Alec let go of Sebastian. Izzy finally comes out of the car and sees Sebastian on the floor.

"He did something to you?" she asks. I nod. Sebastian gets up and runs to the boys bathroom

As I walk through the hall ways girls stare at Jace and I. Maia and Izzy give them the daggers and they look away. Jace kisses me "I'll be right back babe" and he goes to the boys bathroom

I sigh. I know he's going to do something concerning Sebastian. Alec and Jordan follow.

I open my locker and look to my side and see Izzy and Maia about to open their mouths.

I was going to ask them what's wrong but something falls all over me. I gasp and turn around and see Jonathan, Sebastian's twin brother smile as he holds a cup of coffee in his hand.

I punch him but he pins me on the locker. Maia and Izzy were going to say something when Jace and Alec run to me. Alec punches Jonathan. What is up with every one getting punched today?

I slide on the floor slowly. Everyone stares and some laugh. But the jocks just say "YOU STILL LOOK HOT CLARY!" I kinda smile. Jace grabs me and asks me if I'm okay, I don't pay attention because I spot Sebastian and he mouths the words 'I'll get you, and I'm going to get what I want' and he walks away.

I stay frozen with fear. I know Sebastian means it. He doesn't look like the type who kids around with you. Jace shouts my name and I look at him

"Huh?" I ask. He hugs me, Izzy and Maia take me to the bathroom and wash off my hair. So my hair was soaking wet

I walk out the bathroom and see blood on the floor. Jonathans. Izzy grabs me "Bye Maia" we both say in unison and walk to first period.

Mr. Gray looks at us and says nothing. I sit in the desk I always sit in. No one says anything about me they just talk about stupid normal teenager stuff.

Jace wasn't sitting next to me. Sebastian was. Jace wasn't even here yet. Jace walked in seconds after I was thinking that and he sees Sebastian next to me. His beautiful features tighten.

Sebastian grins. Izzy looks at him making sure he isn't doing anything stupid. Jace sits behind me and he leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

Sebastian stares at me and puts his hand on my thigh. I move his hand but he grabs my hand and holds it. I shiver. I pull my hand away. "Stop touching her Se-bastard" Jace looks at Sebastian.

"Okay class you're going to work in pairs today and draw whatever you want" Mr. Gray sits and grades some papers.

Sebastian scoots closer to me. I move away. "Sebastian..." I say lowly. I know Jace is watching him closely "Yes loveliness?" he says staring at me. My soaking hair falls on my face. "Can.. can you please move over?" I look at my desk. Izzy is partner-less even though most of the boys in our class asked her to be their partner

Sebastian moves over and Jace comes and sits on the edge of my chair and shoots Sebastian the daggers. Jace stares at me "Baby are you okay?" he asks putting my hair behind my ear. I smile. I catch a quick glance at Sebastian who is grabbing the table so hard his knuckles are white

Izzy scoots close to me and for the rest of the period all 3 of us talked and laughed but didn't do out work. Shame shame...

**Lunch Time!**

I sat down and started eating my cheese burger until Jace came and scooped me up in his arms and started kissing me again and again and again.

"What was that for?" I asked sitting down. "Well we cant kiss in front of the teacher and I have been waiting to kiss you since a long time" Jace smirked. He eats a fry and looks at me "Babe todays our game are you coming?" he stares at me

"Well... I was... and-" Jace grabs my hand and our fingers lace together "Please Red I need my good luck charm with me" he looks at me with those golden eyes

"Oh do you want me to get it for you?" I ask curiously. He kisses me softly. I bite his lower lip softly. "Red I was talking about _you" _he smiles. "Ohhh alright I'll go" I giggle and blush. God how stupid can I get? As stupid as Aline? OH NO I've got to study more...

Jace wraps his arms around me and sits me on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist. Most of the people in the cafeteria say remarks such as

"Awww"

"Cute couple"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww who knew Clary and Jace would go out"

or "Damnnn that right there is a cute couple yeahhh"

I laughed at most of them.

**Jace POV**

Clary and Izzy went to the bathroom and Maia followed after them. I went to throw away my food when I heard Jonathan talk to Sebastian

Jonathan: Hey man you and clary are going to ya knowww after the game in the locker room?

Sebastian: Hell yeah man you should have seen us at my house we almost broke the table

Jonathan: Nice dude, You get a fine girl

and with that they left. I was mad. How could Clary do this?! Wait Jace... don't jump to conclusions just see for yourself after the game.

**After school .. The game**

I was on the field staring at Sebastian who was grinning at me. Fucking ass, better hope you're not screwing my girlfriend.

I looked at the scorer board. SHADOW HUNTERS:10 VISIT:7 TIME LEFT: 10 seconds

Phew. Alright just one more touch down for our team and we win. Alec huddles us together and tells us the plan. Then we get in our positions. I look at Clary she's smiling and I wink at her. I swear I can see her blush all the way from here.

The referee blows the whistle Alec throws Sebastian the ball, Then Sebastian throws me the ball and I run and run and run I see the other team player gaining on me. I think of what I love most... Clary

And I run faster and faster and throw the foot ball "TOUCH DOWN!" The crowd shouted. The whole team congratulated me for making the winning touch down. I looked at the bleachers. No Clary. I look at the field. No Sebastian.

I run to the locker room pissed. I slam open the door and I only see Aline in the shortest skirt that was ever made. I feel like puking. She looks _hideous. _Aline grabs me and kisses me before I can pull her away from me the locker door opens. "Look Clary I told you that he was cheating on you" I push Aline away and look at Clary. Sebastian has the widest smile on his face that I have ever seen

Clary's eyes fill up with tears. "Clary le-" she runs away before I can tell her what happened.

I run after her making sure I push Sebastian down on the floor as I pass by.

She's running to the parking lot. I run after her and finally grab her "Clary look I-" she slaps me. God damn that hurt

"I cant believe I fell for that! I knew I was your stupid little toy , I knew you didn't like me. Going out with someone like you is just too good to be true!"

I step back. Like those words just slapped me. "GO AWAY JACE HERONDALE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE!" and she sits in the car crying and waiting for Alec and Izzy.

She gets a phone call. "Hello.. oh hey Alec... I'm in the car.. The party? At Magnus's house? I thought you didn't like Magnus? You're so bi polar... Yeah sure I'll go to the stupid party... I nee to get my mind off things... Why am I crying? I'm not crying... To stop lying? Okay fine I'm crying because... I hit my knee really hard...Alright see ya here"

Clary stares at me and looks away like if looking at me burns her eyes...

I know what to do. If there's a party at Magnus Bane's house then I'm going.

I run to my car and see Izzy and Alec walking towards their car

I go into the locker room and change clothes. I get out and see the field is empty. No one there. Clary is probably at the party already. I hop into my car and drive

I arrive at Magnus's house. I hear the music which is loud as hell...

I open the door and see Alec and Magnus making out upstairs. But no one pays attention, Izzy is kissing Simon, Maia and Jordan are making out also, and Clary... she's drinking vodka?

What the fuck. I go to her. She looks at me "what...fuck here you doing?" she stammers. Oh god she cant even speak right. She's drunk

"Can we talk Clary...? Please..?" She stares at me and grabs my arm harshly and we go up the stairs past Magnus and Alec. They freeze but when they see Clary and I are paying no attention they keep on.

Clary opens a door and throws me in. "WHATTTT" She says leaning on the door. "Clary I'm sorry let me explain please" I look at her. "EXPLAINNNNNN? MANNN YOU CRAY CRAY do you know how much I like you?... hell HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" She jabs a finger at me

"AND YOU PLAY ME LIKE THOSE SLUTTY BITCHES AT SCHOOL?" She falls on the floor. I run to help her up but she pushes me away "You sir, Are very Sexy and you were nice... and sexy but mostly nice and I ...I fell for youuuuu but you just wanted to fuck my feelings up."

That's it. I grab Clary and lift her up on my shoulder. "Hey Alec I'm taking Clary to my house. Magnus treat Alec good" I say as I pass by them. Alec freezes. He probably thought I was drunk

I open the door and close it and open the door and sit Clary down "WOOOO IM A BUTTERFLY ! ITS WHO I AMMMMM!" Clary shouts. I sit down and start the car. She lays down on my lap. "BABAYYY YOU SEXYY BUT WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HEARTTTTTTTTT THAT HURTSSSSSSSSSSS ALOTTTTT I CRIEDDDD ALOTTTTTTTTT" She says as she sits on my lap

"Clary be careful I can crash" Thank god it was a red light. Clary was touching my face with my finger, tracing it and she kissed me "ooooooh your lips are softttt its like... a pillow and a cloud and a really soft bunny had a baby"

l laughed. The things I love about people being drunk is that their true thoughts come out. Everything they think, say, or wanna do.

I park my car in the garage and sling Clary over my shoulder and she just hangs. I open the door. Thank god my parents aren't home. Clary slaps my butt "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I exclaim it was kind of funny...

"You... got a nice ass for a guy... did you know I like staring at you shirtless and I like when you sleep next to me shirtless...and you got big man muscles ...yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hehehe" I laugh well that's what Clary thinks about me?

I go to the bathroom I put Clary in the shower "Stay there" I say. I turn the water on cold. Clary screams. I stop the water.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE?!" She exclaims. "Whatcha doing?" I say smiling and leaning on the sink. "Re checking my rules about hitting the guys I like but broke my heart!" she says. I stare at her body. Her clothes clinging to her.

Shit. "Look let me explain Clary please" I say staring at her. "No!" she says then she look around "Where am I, Jace?" she asks staring at me. "My house" I say smugly

"UGHHHHHHHH" She says looking at me with sad eyes "WAITT was I drunk?!" she suddenly realizes that, her hair is clinging to her face. I nod cautiously in case she might scream at me for any sudden movement

"What did I say?..." she asks staring at me wide eyed. "Your a butterfly its who you are, that you love me, that you like how I look shirtless, that I have soft lips and a nice ass." I smirk at her. She blushes "Those are LIES!" she sits down on the tub.

"Ah my beautiful Clary, that's were you're wrong.. When people are drunk they tend to tell the truth" I look at her

"Fine I think those things exept the butterfly thing... that I really don't know where it came from" she says standing. "What did I do?" she asks

"You kissed me and slapped my ass" I stare at her. She swears. "Can I please explain now?" I ask her. "NO!" she shouts. "You leave me no choice babe" I take off my shirt and Clary stares at sits down on the tub. "Screw you Jace" she says staring at my body. I laugh

I grab her and carry her bridal style to my room. I put her gently on my bed. "Fine explain but can you give me another shirt?" she stares at me "please?"

open my drawer and toss her a shirt. She stands up and stares at me. "What?" I ask. "Turn around" she says. I sigh and turn around. A few minutes later she turn me around.

I look at her in my shirt. It fits her Huge but she looks cute and adorable.

"Explain yourself sir" She says looking at me. "Okay look I heard Sebastian and Jonathan talking and I heard Sebastian say something about him kissing you in the locker room and that he was going to do it after the game so I got mad and told myself you wouldn't do that but I just check if you were kissing Sebastian but instead I saw Aline and she kissed me and im like what the fuckkkkk but who can blame her look at me? I'm sexy and very wantable" I at once and gasp for breath

Clary bites her lip. That drives me crazy... She looks at me "Okay I believe you" I go to her and I was about to kiss her but she moves "I .. think we should just be friends... don't you think?" she gulps and looks at the floor

**Well thank you for reading! :] please review and BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess or The Worm In The Apple have any ideas because I'm running out o.o PM me D: or if anyone else has ideas PM me. Until tomorrow for chapter 5 also BlackHairedAndBlueEyedPrincess im sorry but you're going too have to wait for my other story until tomorrow im to tired to update for that one x.x**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks** to The Worm In The Apple and BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess their like my mentors about how I' m doing with this story.. heh**

**Now here's chapter 5 by the way I don't know any of the answers to these questions their just guesses.. you'll see what I mean well sorry I wrote this late. To make it up I'll write a little more **

Jace POV

_Friends?_ Clary is talking about how much she's sorry and that she doesn't want to get hurt again while my heart is shattering to tiny little pieces and then someone stepping on them.

"I'm sorry Jace..." Clary looks at me. I mean this is good right? I can go date other girls... have fun... and maybe now Clary and I could talk about each other and get to know each other since we never did

"Its okay" I say with my usual arrogant smile. Clary looks at me shocked and in a blink of an eye she just looks at me normally

I sigh "So you wanna go home?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I'm too tireddd" and she jumps on my bed and did what I did at her house.

"Sureeee Clary make yourself at homeeee" I smile. She looks at me "Thankssss Jace you're so sweeeetttt" and she digs her face in my pillow.

I put on my pajamas. Man this is going to be hard. I sit on my bed. I put my hands behind my head. Clary sits up.

"So what's you're favorite color?" Clary looks at me all wide eyed. I laugh "Black and yours?" She thinks about it for a while "I don't have one"

I smile "You're favorite food?" asks Clary "Er... The food at Taki's and yours?" she immediately answers "Chinese" and that whole night Clary and I spent it knowing each other actually. So you can basically say I know everything about her. When she's mad or lying or anything and so knows me better than I know myself.

Clary yawns a bit "So what's you're most embarrassing secret?" she stares at me. "I .. uh... Its ..." I look at my bed and not a her. I haven't really told anyone my secret and I don't think I'll plan to...

"Oh come on Jace! you can trust meeeeee I'll tell you mines if you tell me yours" she pokes my face. I laugh "Alright alright" I breath in and breath out.

"I was sleeping over at my friends house and while I was taking a shower he got all my clothes and took them. When I got out I dried myself and started looking for my clothes but I didn't find them. Then I saw my friend with my clothes. So I chased him around the whole house. And my towel fell off so I was naked..."

I cover my face. Clary's tiny hands are placed on top of mines and she moves my hands from my face "You're secret is safe with me, as for meeee ughhh I guess we have one thing in common for our secret's the nakedness"

She blushes "I was at a pool one day and my brother brought his friends and his friends had little brothers. I was wearing a bikini and I was just walking and they pushed me in. Then a life guard got me out and Izzy gave me a wink telling me to act all girly for him. So he asked me 'are you okay?' and I stared at Izzy 'I am now' and the guy pushed me back in. When I fell in again the little boys took off my bikini and I was naked... Ughhh memories..." Clary shivers thinking of her secret

"You're secret is safe with me" I smile. She yawns again. I turn off the lights and we both get under my covers and sleep away

When I wake up I notice Clary's on top of me. My eyes widen. Errr not that I don't enjoy this but she might freak...

Well now I know Clary very well and I trust her and she trust's me. Now Clary isn't just a cute girl to me.. She's a sweet person and she's very nice and down to earth and I love her...Love?! Did I just... Oh god...

Clary opens her eyes and looks at me and smiles. Then she notices she's on top of me "I'm irresistible aren't I?" I laugh and she rolls off. "Jaceeeeeeeeeeee take me HOME we have school today!" she shrieks.

Oh Clary. I get dressed in m uniform and drive Clary home. Clary knocks on her door until Izzy opens it.

My mouth gapes open as I see a boy attached to her. Simon. "WHAT?" She says loudly then she follows our gaze. "Oh... shit... uh..." and she walks upstairs quickly with Simon still following her.

Clary runs in and I follow her but I close the door. I run into her room with her. She grabs her uniform and locks herself in the bathroom.

She's so beautiful isn't she? I lay on her bed and wait for her to come out.

Clary comes out with her usual eyeliner and mascara. She grabs her bookbag and grabs me and we run downstairs.

"You're taking me to school" she says "Who said I was?" I look at her as she opens the door. "Don't mess with me Herondale" she hisses and gets in the passengers seat. I get in the drivers seat and drive to school

Once we get there Jonathan speeds up and walks to her. I roll my eyes. I don't think he'll try something stupid but in case I'll stay here

Clary gets a little closer to me. "Yes?" she asks staring at Jonathan. Jonathan and Sebastian are identical twins. Same pale skin, same white hair, and same creepy black eyes

"Can I talk to you, please?" he looks at Clary. She looks and me and looks back at Jonathan and nods.

Jonathan grabs Clary gently by the arm and they walk to her locker.

Clary POV

Jonathan is taking me to my locker. "Look Clary" he says as we finally stop at my locker "I'm sorry I did that. Honestly Seb told me pour soda on you, he said that I could show you that's how I like you" I stare at him. Well Jon was always the nice one. Well its true back in the days well in kindergarten boys would always be mean to the girls and those were the girls they liked. Plus Jon never lied to me before

"You like me?" Is all I manage to say. He nods slowly. "Oh Jon.. well..." I have nothing to say. "I'm really sorry Clary, please forgive me..." That reminds me of Jace... the look he had on his face when he was telling me he was sorry.

Now Jace and I are best friends we know each other better than the back of our hand. I smile at that. "Umm yeah I forgive you" I smile. I look at Jonathan's face. He's cute but now he has bruises and small cuts on his face. Because of what he did yesterday to me...

He hugs me tightly. What the hell? I hug him back so he wont feel bad. He smiles and walks to Sebastian who was staring at us. I roll my eyes at Sebastian.

I see a scowl on Sebastian's face as Jonathan probably tells him what happened between him and I right now.

Izzy, Alec, and Simon? walk in. Izzy walks up to me holding Simon's hand. "Uh..." I point to their hands. "Oh Simon and I are a couple now" Izzy says smiling

Simon nods. At least Simon is a bit taller than Izzy. Izzy stares at Alec "Um Alec has to tell you something" Simon walks away with Izzy.

I see Magnus and Alec walk towards me. I remember last night I was probably hallucinating or something but I remember them making out...

Alec hugs me "Hey sis, isn't Jace supposed to be by your side right now as a boyfriend" I stiffen at the mention of boyfriend. I mean I miss Jace as my boyfriend... I just don't want to get hurt. I should just move on... right? that's going to be hard...ughhh Jace! why did you make me fall for you...

"Umm no... we broke up..." I look at Alec's face "Did he make you cry?!" he almost shouts. I remember last night after the football game me crying because I thought he cheated on me"Um no hehe I'm fine Al" even though I'm not close to fine. I'm feeling _horrible_ my heart is hurting.

"Oh okay... so what are you guys now?" he asks staring at me "Best friends ... the closest you can find" I smile. Alec smiles back. Since Magnus is there "Hi Magnus" I say with a big wide smile

"Hello darling Clary" he says smiling back. Magnus glitters up his uniform even though we're not suppose to. Alec stares at me. Then realization hits me in the face. "You two are...?" I stare at them. Magnus smiles and Alec blushes and looks at the floor

Their going out! Oh god that wasn't a hallucination..

"Oh that's great! Is that what Izzy told me you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask. Alec looks at me with a smile and his blue eyes twinkle. He nods. "Magnus treat Alec good" I say staring at him. "No worries love, I will" He says giving Alec a devilish smile.

They say bye and walk away. Maia and Jordan come towards me. I see Jace talking with some other girl. She's touching his arm and he does nothing but smile. Ugh what an ass... Shush calm down girl he's only you're best friend.

"Heyy girl" Maia smiles at me "Hey" I say returning the smile. Jordan smiles which for him is a hi. I smile back.

I keep staring over at Jace and that girl. They kiss...ugh... why do I have to be jealous?

Fine Herondale two can play a game. I walk over to Jonathan who's talking to his soccer team, their little group is by Jace and that girl. I leave Maia and Jordan hanging. I look at them with an apologetic smile

"Hey Jon" I say smiling. He looks at me surprised. "Hey.." he looks at me with a smile.

I can feel Jace staring. "Soo I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight .." I ask smiling at the fact Jace is staring. "Sure how bout Taki's?" he asks. I nod " Great I'll pick you up at 8" Jon tells the team and they all cheer.

I laugh. Boys. I look at Jace who's staring at me angry or he's just plain jealous. See how he likes it. Hmph.

The school bell rings and I walk to Art

I sit down next to Izzy and Jace. Jace looks at me and finally speaks since we've been in the class for 20 minutes. "You're going out with Jon somewhere?" he stares at me his look saying 'no don't please' I smile at that "Yes, I am... Since you've decided to move on I thought I should too" I look at the desk

Jace looks at me "I didn't m-" but Mr. Gray interrupts him. What was he going to say. I didn't move on? Really because kissing another girl doesn't mean that. Yeah right...

"Now class today we wont be doing anything because well... Lets keep this between us, I'm to lazy if you keep quiet I'll give everyone an 'A'

Everyone nods and we all talk. "So you told him you wanted to be friends?" Izzy says lowly making sure Jace doesn't hear. I nod.

Then Jace sits on my lap. "Whatcha girls talking about?" he stares at me and Izzy. I laugh. "Oh Jace... If only our relationship wasn't complicated..." I whisper. Apparently he heard and he twists head "its not if we don't make it Clare.."

I wrap my arms around my best friend's waist and hug him. Best friend. Yet again I hate the stupid word. I will never like it.

Jace gets off my lap and sits in his desk. Sebastian touches my thigh.. again... "Uh Sebastian... we're just friends" Never mind I don't hate the friend word I love it when it comes to Sebastian

"Ah contraire Clary, you know you like me.." he whispers in my ear. I move away from him. Jace threatens Sebastian. But I just remember that look he had on his face. The 'I'll get you look' I shiver.

Sebastian stares at me and Izzy rants on about her and Simon's new relationship. The bell rang. Thank god...If hell is actually worse than Sebastian staring at me and Izzy talking about how hot Simon is I would rather be there

I grab my book bag and rush out of the door. Someone grabs my arm. Thinking it was Sebastian I slapped the person. When I look to see who it was... Well it was Jace "Oh god! Jace I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. He holds his cheek and stands there mesmerized. "You hate me _that_much?" hurt sparks in his eyes.

"Jace I thought you were Sebastian... Cut me some slack, with all the shit he's done don't you think I would expect Seb to grab me?!" I look at Jace. His hand goes down. "You're right I'm sorry..." he looks at me with a crooked smile

I look at his lips. Those luscious, soft, sexy lips. Apparently Jace catches me staring "Miss these lips Red? You can have them back" he says leaning in. I move aside. He stares at me with a shocked face.

"Jace.. I just want to be friends..." I look at the floor as everyone rushes in and out of the class. "Why Clary..? I thought you liked me.. You don't ? Clary now that I got to know you better I realized I love you.." He grabs my hand. I pull it away.

"I..Jace... Its..." I like Jace.. and like he said now that we know each other I'm falling for him... I'm just not sure... He's a player he just wants to get in a girls pants and dump them. I don't want my heart to be broken.

"You what Clary?" He stares at me.i decide I'll tell him"Jace its ju-" Then that girl who he was talking to him earlier in the hall comes and kisses him. She grabs a fistful of his jacket and shirt. He pulls away "Stop Camile, I'm talking to Clary... What was it?"

I feel like crying. "Nothing" I wave my hand dismissing the conversation away. My feelings for Jace are staying locked up until I can find a way express it, not through art but through words. A note. I'll write it and throw it away. That'll help

As I walk away I hear that chick say something about 'ugly' 'red' 'whore' Usually I don't let anyone talk about me like that, Aline learned that lesson but I'm to hurt to even beat the hell out of someone.

As I walk to Chemistry class which Jace is also in. Maia sees me. Jordan was no where to be seen...weird they're every where together... classes, lunch, hallways... Maybe even the bathroom

I look at the floor. Hopefully she takes it as a sign that I don't want to talk. But she comes up anyways "Hey Clary.. What's wrong?" I look up at her "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" I say a little to fast which probably gives everything away

"Is it Jace?" she asks walking with me "Where's Jordan?" I ask ignoring the question. "He's with Alec somewhere" she stares at me studying me "Now what's wrong?"

I decide I'll tell her part of my sadness. So much for locking my feelings away huh? "Its Ja-"

I feel someone walking besides me. I look and see Jace. _God is he everywhere? this is torturing!_

"What's torturing?" asks Jace and Maia in unison. Oh shit I said that out loud?

"Nothing" I mumble and walk faster until I'm a Chem class. I open the door and see Izzy and Simon talking while our teacher is writing on the board.

I sit in the seat I usually sit in. A few seconds later Jace sits next to me "So what were you going to tell me?..." he asks

"Nothing" I whisper. I wish being with Jace wouldn't be so complicated.. I wish I wouldn't have to worry about him hurting me or cheating on me but I cant Jace is probably that type of guy no matter what. And I really like Jace...hell I love him.. But I'm not risking what I feel just so I could have my heart broken at the end.

"What's wrong?" he asks moving my hair so he can see my face. I slap his hand away and my hair falls back like a curtain covering my face. Jace probably is in his shocked mood that a girl turned him down for the first time ever.

Its time to write down my feelings. I look at the board. And notes. I grab my notebook. I rip two papers out. One for my feelings and the other for my notes. Jace wasn't looking so I started writing down my feelings

_I like Jace... No love him... I just don't want to be hurt by him.. I'll just try to move on... That's the best thing to do right? Jace seems so nice to me , but then again isn't he to all girls just so he can get in their pants... Oh Jace... If only you weren't a player how I would love to be with you._

And with that I fold it up and stick it in my pocket. I start writing down my notes. Jace isn't doing anything but play with his hands and occasionally pass his hand through his hair.

As the bell rings I stick the class notes in my pocket and Mr. Graymark announces that tomorrow he's going to be collecting the notes for a grade. Jace looks at me "Clare.. lend me your notes pleaseeeee" he says grabbing my hair and playing with it.

I smile "Sure whatever Jace" I dig into my pocket and give him the piece of paper. I grab my bookbag and speed through the class and out the door.

**Lunch Time**

I decide I'm going to rip the note up in case someone finds it and reads it. I sit down and reach into my pocket and grab the piece of paper. I unfold it and I almost die right there and then. That paper was my class notes. Which means Jace has my note...

"Oh god" I say as Izzy sits next to me. I look for Jace he's walking over to our table. He sits and pulls out a piece of paper and pencil. He grabs the note. I try to snatch it but I just rub myself all over Jace. Oh god no...

"What? I thought I could copy the notes" he stares at me with the note in his hand. "Jace nooo please give it back please Jace" I beg him grabbing his arm. His evil smirk creeps on his lips and asks "Why what's in here Lightwood? You're dirtiest dream about me?" I stare at him astonished he would say something like that...Yet again it is_ Jace_. "But I cant blame you, You know you wish you could make that dream come true, I am very desirable"

I try to grab the note but he dodges my move. He gets up and runs out of the cafeteria. I run after him. "JACE! GIVE ME THE FUCKING NOTE MAN!" I shout. Everyone in the hallway looks at me like I'm naked. Am I? I look at myself. Nope.

Jace runs into the boys bathroom. I slide down the door. "Noooooooooo!" I say banging on the door. What? I would never go inside the boys bathroom.

Jace stands by the door and reads my note " _I like Jace... No love him... I just don't want to be hurt by him.. I'll just try to move on... That's the best thing to do right? Jace seems so nice to me , but then again isn't he to all girls just so he can get in their pants... Oh Jace... If only you weren't a player how I would love to be with you"_

I lay on the floor. I'm dead. He just read my note...My thoughts about him... God no...

He opens the door and stares at me. I quickly get up and run. How could he do that...? I told him not to read it and now I'm embarrassed. I would never read his god damn note if he told me not too! God Jace can get me so mad!

I push past people and tell them sorry. "Clary! Clary! Wait please!" he screams. He grabs my arm. "Is that what you think I am? A player? Well I am but I would never do that to you..." he stares at me, has a warm smile on his lips.

"I don't care... Jace you read my note and I told you not too! That's my personal feelings it wasn't meant to be read by anyone but _me!_" I stare at him, I'm so angry I'm shaking. Jace leans and kisses me. At first I was going to give in but I remembered I'm not going to fall for Jace more than I am.

I pull away and slap him. He stares at me hurt "What...what was that for?" he steps a bit closer to me "I thought you liked me..." he adds. "I do but I'm not going to be with you Jace.. I'm not going to get my heart broken because of you!"

I walk away. Tears threatening to fall down, I try my best not to cry but they fall anyways... damn tears.

Jace grabs me again. "Go away Jace!" I say. "I would...its just I'm not Jace" says a silky familiar voice. I spin around. Magnus. I smile wiping away my tears. "Hey Magnus"

"Hello love, why are you crying? Don't say no reason because now I know it because of Jace" I smile a bit "Aren't you supposed to be with my brother right now?" I ask quietly. "Yes... but since you're his sister and I'm trying to get on your good side I'll talk to you"

I laugh "Magnus, you're already on my good side" I turn around to walk away but he grabs me again "Ah ah ah Clary, you haven't told me what Jace has done to make you cry..." he stares at me.

I look past him and see Jace.. Red and am I hallucinating? But I see a tear stream down his face.

Jace POV

I kissed Clary.. I read her note... She slapped me and walked away. I wipe this stupid tear away. No girl has made me cry before... But now Clary has. What makes her so special?

_The fact she understands you, you moron.. The fact she knows you better than anyone else, The fact you have so many things in common, the fact she loves you for you not for you're looks but for who you are on the inside_

Shut up stupid voice I didn't ask you._ Uh yah you did my friend, you asked what makes her so special.. so I answered. God damn your welcome!_

I look at Clary who wipes away her tears and talks to Magnus. Wait is he hitting on her? No no noo him and Alec are a thing now...

Clary cant you understand I love you..?

**After School**

I decided I'd go to Taki's with Camile and crash Clary's little date with Jonathan.

I drive home, get dressed, and drive to Camile. I don't like Camile and I especially don't love her. She's just a distraction from Clary and maybe... a tool to get her jealous. Apparently it hasn't worked... Just yet.

Camile comes in the shortest dress ever. I roll my eyes. She gets in the car and leans in to kiss me but I move my face so she just kisses my cheek.

As soon as we get to Taki's I see Clary and Jonathan talking and laughing. You'd think they would actually laugh together after what he did to her.

To be honest the only thing you can tell Jonathan and Sebastian apart by is that Jonathan has a scar on his eyebrow. But nobody pays attention to that. They always confuse them anyways.

Camile and I sit in a booth in front of them. Since I'm tall, I can see Clary. Kaelie the waitress again flirts with me but I just put my hand on her face "Go away, just get us fries and two strawberry shakes" and with that she leaves rapidly.

Clary sees me and her mouth gapes open, but quickly her lips curl into a smile. She tells Jonathan something and she leans in on Jonathan and kisses him. All I see is Jonathan's white hair and Clary's red hair.

I punch the table out of anger and jealousy. Clary looks at me and winks. What the fuck?!

Clary POV

I see Jace look at me. So I'll give him something to look at. I tell Jonathan that I have to tell him something and I lean in and kiss him. At first he was surprised but he kissed back.

I drew back from Jonathan and looked at Jace who was angry and had a hint of jealousy. I wink at him. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom making sure to sway my hips for Jace.

As I walk to the bathroom an arm grabs me. I twist around and see Jace "What the hell was that?!" he says almost shouting.

"What? I kissed another boy what about it?" I ask innocently and leaning on the wall. "What about IT?! You're trying to screw with my feelings aren't you Clary?" he puts his hand on the wall and leans on it.

I stare into his golden eyes and I stare at the floor. I sigh. "Yes, Jace... Not screw just to make you mad... Or jealous.. whatever I'm sorry" I duck under his arm and start walking away but he grabs me "Look why would you do that?" he asks staring at me "Because Jace you act like if we had nothing... like if you never kissed me or knew me. Like if I was just you're friend and it hurts"

"Why would you care?" he stares at me. I stare at the floor "Because I love you Jace..."

**Tun tunnnnnnnnnnnnnn what will happen next? will they make up or will they stay just as friends. Please review and thanks for reading :D off to go add a chapter to my other storyyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**well here's chapter six enjoy :]**

Clary POV

Why did I just do that?! Ugh I hate myself right now. Jace looked at me with his real smile. He leans and tries to kiss me but I move so he kisses the wall...

"Clary...?" he looks at me confused. "I'm just not ready for you Jace..." I walk away and sit with Jonathan.

"Hey um are you okay?" his eyes look at me with worry... I think you cant really tell, his eyes are super dark... "Yeah I'm okay...why'd you ask?" I stare at him curiously. "Well for starters you're hair is kinda messed up and you look like you saw a ghost..." I lay my hands on my hair. Yep its sticking out everywhere...

"Uh... I'm fine" I say with a smile. Jace passes by me and sits down and starts talking with that girl Camile.

I sigh. Why is love so damn complicated? Jonathan and I finished eating our food "So do you want to walk somewhere? I still don't want to go home" he says giving me a crooked smile. I guess Jonathan would be a great distraction

Plus Jonathan is cute, nice, and he has muscle ... so I'll live with out Jace_ Will you? will you really be able to live with out himmmm? stop lying to_ yourself. God damn voice in my head.

I smile and agree to the walk. Jonathan pays, as we stand up Jonathan holds out his arm and I take it. Not to get Jace jealous or anything, its just so I can try to enjoy myself.. maybe at the end of the night I might have a boyfriend.. Who knows..

Jonathan opens the door and exit Taki's. I don't look back, I don't want to see Jace's face..Jace is just my friend and I'm going to try to keep it that way.

"So where are we going?" I ask looking up at Jonathan. Man mostly every boy is taller than me, hell mostly everyone is taller than me!.

"To a park" he returns the smile. We walk through the city. I've never really paid attention to the city in the night. Some buildings have colorful lights shinning on them, the moon splashing on the floor and making mostly everything beautiful.

I smile at the thoughts of how beautiful New York is. We stop walking in front of a small yet big steel gate with a huge lock. Jonathan walks up to it, he digs in his pocket,takes something out and jiggles with the lock. He puts the thing back in his pocket which I'm guessing is the key for the park. Wonder how he got that...

He walks back to me and holds his hand out. I take his hand which is really warm considering the coldness. I take his hand and walk inside the park. I've never seen this park before. Not even in pictures

The park has slightly damaged benches by a big patch of grass. Trees are scattered all over the park. The leaves sway with the gentle breeze passing. We walk towards a stoned path. As we walk I see more of the park.

I see small eyes on a tree. I smile must be animals. Then I hear a _Hoo_. An owl. I see a pair of eyes and they do NOT look like animal eyes so I get closer to Jon. He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder and I hug his waist.

Why am I so scared? I've never been scared for something like this. Is it an excuse to get closer to Jon? I shrug and Jon looks at me raising a white eyebrow.

I cant raise my eyebrows... why? I do not know I just cant. As we keep walking a see a huge Gazebo. Its white, with lights around it, and vines with small flowers swirling around it.

I gasp a little. Jon starts walking towards it and so I follow since I'm practically attached to the guy.

We step up on the Gazebo and he gently detaches me from him and places me in front of him. "Clary maybe you think its too soon but I've liked since fifth grade" Yes Jonathan was with me most of my life. I didn't even know he came to this school. "And now that I got to go on a date with the most beautiful girl I ever saw, Would you be my girlfriend?"

I stand there. I smile. He called me beautifullllll awww. But we were just on one date...But then again we were best friends and I was with Sebastian to. Now we talked and we basically know everything we could know about each other.

And I need a distraction from Jace and someone who wont break my heart.. "Yes" I smile and he lets out a sigh of relief. He bends down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

His lips are soft... just not as soft as Jace's_, why do you care? Jace isn't you're boyfriend you shouldn't worry about his lips. He's your best friend nothing less nothing more._

I push all thoughts of Jace away and succeed for a while. But I again ignore the thoughts. Jon deepens the kiss and after a few minutes we part from each other. I smile sheepishly. I blush. He smiles down at me and offers his hand.

I accept it and our fingers entwine together. His hands are surprisingly soft. We walk back to Taki's where Jonathan's car is. There Jace and Camile are making out. I know because every booth has a huge window and you can see the person or people sitting there.

Seeing that hurts but its not my problem anymore and Jace isn't my boyfriend, Jus best friend. Jonathan opens the car for me and I sit inside and he goes around and opens the door, and he sits.

We drive off to my house. I get out and knock on the door. It was 9:59 yup my brother and sister were awake. And today was Friday so their awake alright. Jonathan comes out the car and smiles at me "Bye babe" The 'babe' is to soon but I'll keep that to myself. "Bye" and he kisses me and gets in the car and drives off.

"DAMNIT ALEC CANT YOU EVER ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!" That's Izzy no doubt

"I ANSWERED IT LAST TIME YOU FREAKING FLAMINGO!" Alec. I laugh why would he call her a flamingo?

As Izzy opens the door I see why. She's wearing ALL pink. "Oh hey flamingo! Have you seen my sister?" I ask laughing. "HAHAHAHA not get your ass in before I slam the door and lock it" she says smiling triumphantly. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Now why are you all dressed?" I ask. "Because we're having a party well a get together with our friends, I was waiting for you to come back home, and for Jace to text me that his date is over" Izzy's phone beeps "And that's now" she goes into the kitchen. I follow and see chips, pizza, soda, candy, Juice, those Debbie cakes, hot dogs, cups, and plates.

"Whoa..." I say staring at everything. I call Jonathan.. I got his number at Taki's and tell him to come back and explain to him the whole situation. He agrees.

Izzy looks at me like she finally noticed that I was in the kitchen...Actually I think she just did...

"NOO YOU ARE CHANGING!" She screeches and grabs my hand and takes me upstairs. "Its just a 'get together' Izzy nothing special" she gives the 'do I look like I care?' look

I sigh. She throws me on the bed and takes out a black tight dress that probably stops at my knee. One side of the dress, where the shoulder is supposed to be has those spikey golden things **( sorry I seriously don't know what those things are called lol)** and the other side there's no sleeve. Izzy throws me the dress and goes to look for shoes in my closet.

She throws me some black pumps. I quickly slip on the dress and it makes my butt look bigger I see why she picked this dress and it outlines the curves I barely have.

I slip on my shoes and Izzy drags me in the bathroom. She combs my hair and makes it wavy. She puts me some mascara, blush, eyeliner, and some red lipstick.

I look at myself. "Damn" Izzy and I say unison. Knocking echoes through out the house. Izzy and I rush downstairs and see Alec already opening the door.

Maia, Jordan, Simon, Jonathan, Magnus, and Jace come inside the house. Jace and Jonathan look at me "Wow" they say together. I smile and head towards Jonathan. I give him a hug and he kisses me lightly.

I pay no attention to Jace but I feel him staring at me. Alec sees Jonathan and I together. He raises and eyebrow and hugs me "Hey sis and ... Jonathan?" he stares at us. I laugh a little.

He shrugs and puts on some music. We all start dancing "You look beautiful" says Jonathan in my ear. I smile "Thanks" I look and see Jace sitting on the stairs staring everywhere. I groan. "I'll be right back" Jonathan nods. I sit next to Jace "Wowwww Jace Herondale not dancing or trying to flirt with someone that's... surprising" I stare at Jace. A smile creeps on his lips.

But it quickly turns into a frown "Jae what's wrong...?" I ask curiously. "Us..." he says quietly and staring at me. "Us?" I probably looked shocked.. because I am, he seemed to be having a good time with that chick. "Yes us, Clary you cant deny what we have isn't love.." I stare at him "I... but...and.. you" I stammer.

I breathe in and out "I'm going out with Jonathan and you're with Camile and when came back from a walk with Jon you seemed happy enough.. So why are you still hung up on 'us'?" I look at him and his golden eyes lay on me " She's a distraction, to get my mind of you Clary...I'm crazy about you" he tries to grab my hand but I pull it away.

I shake my head slightly. "No Jace.. Can we just please talk about this tomorrow or something? You can come over and we can finish this but now I... I have to go with my boyfriend..." I get up and go to Jonathan.

I look at Jace and see him with a sad expression. His golden eyes darken. Which means his sad or mad. I doubt he's mad so he's sad...

I leave Jonathan and speed into the kitchen where Maia and Jordan are talking "Heyyy!" they say excitedly. "'Hey" I say with a smile. "You look hot" Maia looks at me up and down "Yeah you do" Jordan says staring at me like I'm a piece of bacon.

Maia hit him in the chest. I laugh. I grab some Hot Cheetos and stuff them in my mouth. I put my arms on the counter and lay my head down so I'm looking at the floor and my lower body is sticking out. I sigh.

Then I feel arms wrap around me. I turn around. Jonathan. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks staring at me. I shake my head meaning 'Nothing' "Listen umm I'll be back..." I walk away from his grasp. Maybe I should swim.. Yeah that'll take my mind off things right?

I go upstairs past Jace who's still on the stairs. I go into my room and change myself into a blue bikini and look for a towel. I sigh. No god damn towels. I open Alec's room and see him and Magnus making out.

"Oops I just need a towel..." I see a towel on his desk. I grab it "Nice bikini" says Magnus winking at me. I laugh "Thanks" I say and look at Alec who's frozen with embarrassment "Carry on" and I close the door. I slowly walk downstairs. Everyone is in the kitchen.

Jace too I'm guessing since he's not on the stairs. I sling the towel over my shoulder and slowly open the backyard door. I leave it open slightly. I throw my towel on a chair and just jump in

I open my eyes and see all the bubbles pop. I swim up for some air. I open my eyes and see someone standing there. My vision adjusts. Jace. I groan lowly. "Mind if I join you?" he asks. I shrug. He takes off his shirt. Those muscles...Ohhhhh, then his pants which leaves him in his boxers.

He jumps in. "Jace!" I screech as the throws himself in the water near me on purpose. He rises "Yes Red?" he asks swimming towards me. "You did that on purpose!" I shout splashing water on him. He looks at me with his devious smile "Oh its on Lightwood" he swims underwater but I cant see him since its night.

Suddenly I get tugged underwater. I open my eyes. Jace. He's smiling. I playfully kick him away. I swim up for some air. He does the same. He swims towards me and grabs my waist. How I miss his touch. "Clary.." I push him away lightly. "Jace we'll talk about 'us' tomorrow..." I stare at him "Now I just really want to take my mind off things..." He smiles not his real smile.

He splashes a big wave of water on me. "HERONDALE!" I start splashing water on him. And the whole night we laughed and messed around in the pool

**What did ya think? :o The Worm In The Apple thanks for the advice ;] please review and thanks for reading! Hmm if I get 2 reviews I'll write the next chapter today.. so review I'm super bored o.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**I said if I got 2 reviews I would update so here's chapter 7. Theres a song called come and get it not mine obviously...**

**A week later **

Clary POV

Its been a week since Jonathan and I have been going out. Right now we're on my bed. I'm on top of him laying my head on his chest. Its a Saturdayyyy

Last week Friday, I told Jace we would talk but we never did... I guess he didn't want to.. But I'm not bring that subject up with him unless he does.

Jonathan is stroking my hair and I'm playing with his soft white hair. "So... Jon... Why does you're brother do stuff to me..?" I ask curiously. I feel his body tense, then relax. "Um I don't know...He finds a hot girl and wants to take them to his bed..." his voice trails off.

"Oh" I say straddling him. His hand drops down to the bed. He smiles that gorgeous smile he has "Don't I'll protect you from my evil twin brother" he says in a heroic voice. I laugh. Jon starts tickling and I start laughing like a maniac.

My door bursts open and I see Izzy, Alec, and unfortunately Jace. Jonathan stops tickling me and looks at the 3 teenagers at the door. I lay down next to Jonathan who wraps an arm around me.

Jace's face tightens as he sees Jonathan with me. "God Clary I thought you were dying!" Izzy exclaims. Alec rolls his eyes "By laughing? Liar you just dragged us up here to see what they were doing nosy ass flamingo"

I laugh at Alec's comment. Flamingo, He still calls her that even though that was a week ago. "Well sis have fun... just not too much, I don't want to be an uncle . just yet" he says walking away. Izzy stares at Jonathan and leaves also.

Jace stays there and eyes me "We still haven't talked Clary..." he looks at me. "Some other day... Tomorrow?" I suggest. Jace sighs. He gives Jonathan one look and closes my door.

"Why does he always stare at you like that? And talk about what?" Jonathan traces the pattern of my shirt on my shoulder. "I... errr-"

Jon starts tickling me again and I fall off my bed "OWWWWW" I say laughing. "God babe I'm sorry!" he says putting his muscular arms around me. I laugh and give him a kiss reassuring him its okay.

Jace POV

It's a Saturday and on Saturday's usually come over the Lightwood's house, sometimes I even sleep over

I put my ear against Clary's door to hear. "OWWWWW" Clary says laughing and then hear Jonathan say "God babe I'm sorry!" and then I hear the unmistakable sound of them kissing and parting.

I get mad and jealous. Mad because she forgot to talk about 'us' and I want to talk about that subject as soon as we can I want Clary back in my arms. Jealous because I should be kissing her and calling her 'babe'

Camile and I have been going out for a week and she already wants to get laid. I roll my eyes at the thought of her

_Jace come on baby lets get a little freakyyyy!_

_No Camile, I don't want to _

_JACEYYY GET YOUR ASS IN BED NOW. __**I get in bed but I just go to sleep.**_

I walk to Alec's room which isn't very far from Clary's. I knock. Alec opens the door and Magnus is behind him with glitter in his hair. His cat eyes staring at me. Those are pretty cool contacts... Gotta admit that.

"Yes?" Asks Alec. Magnus walks towards Alec and wraps his arms on his neck. "Can I use you're swimming shorts? I wanna go for a swim" I lean on the door still. Alec opens a drawer and swimming shorts are folded neatly in the drawer.

He tosses me some simple black ones. "Thanks" I simply say. I go into their bathroom and change. "Damn I forgot the towel" Not wanting to bother Magnus and Alec. I knock on Izzy's door. She opens I look into her room. The walls are black with gold swirls on it. And her room is a complete mess.

"Yes Herondale?" she asks. "Towellll please?" I stare at her. She looks at my torso and her eyes go wide. She goes into her closet and gives me a pink towel. "Any other color?" I ask. She shakes her head. I sigh. "A real man wears pink" she looks at me smiling "My ass" I spat "Is very nice for a boys" he purrs.

I shiver and run downstairs. I open the backyard door and throw the towel and my clothes on a chair. I look up and see Clary's room. I shield my eyes my from the sun and see her and Jonathan making out. I roll my eyes.

I just jump into the pool and start swimming. A few minutes later, Clary comes out in a black bikini. Oh her cute little body and following her is Jonathan probably borrowing Alec's swimming shorts.

Clary looks at me and gives me a small smile. Oh Clary... She sits down on the edge and puts her feet inside and starts kicking slowly. Jonathan jumps in and splashes water on her "JON!" She shouts laughing.

I roll my eyes and swim underwater and swim back up. I look at Jonathan who's dragging Clary inside the water. She smiles at him and he places his hands on her hips and they start kissing passionately.

REALLY?! While I'm here? And kissing the boy who poured soda on her?! God Clary...

I ignore the couple making out and start floating on my back. Suddenly I feel someone grab my feet. I snap my eyes open and see Jonathan grab one of my feet and Clary has the other. They're starting to drag me underwater.

"Oh its on" I say giving them my devious smile that only Clary recognizes. They grab my feet loosely so I keep letting them drag me underwater, I pull my legs back and swim away. I laugh but as I do I swallow some pool water. Ughhhh.

I look back and see Red hair and White hair underwater. I stand up on the edge of the pool. Who do I jump on? Clary.

I jump inside and grab Clary and find way to pin her down. She's smiling. I smile back and run my hands through her body. Her soft milky skin. Then Jonathan rips me off Clary "Gotcha Herondale" he says grabbing my shoulder.

Clary swims up. She gasps and laughs "We won" Clary smiles triumphantly. Jonathan lets my shoulder go and swims away. Clary swims to the pool edge and drags herself out.

My eyes widen as I see her sway her hips and look at her body. I look at Jonathan who has the same reaction. Well I don't only like Clary for her body in case you were wondering. I like her because she understands me more than anyone, She's beautiful, She likes me for me not just for my dashing good looks well use to like me I don't know, and she loves me or loved me...

Clary wraps her towel around her body and walks inside. Jonathan stumbles behind her. I laugh. Twit. I swim around in the pool for a while and its peaceful until Izzy comes in with her friend. Clary comes back outside and jumps in the pool.

"Where's Jonathan?" asks Izzy. "He left. His mom called him" Clary answers as she rises up from the pool. As I see who Izzy's friend is I groan. Camile.

"Jacey! Baby!" she squeals. She comes over to the edge I was resting on but I swam to the middle so she wont touch me. "Ohhh so you want to play tag, you dirty boyyy!" she throws her stuff on the chair and whispers something to Izzy who was near Clary.

Apparently Clary hears and looks at me and shakes her head. What the hell could Camile be saying? Camile jumps in and swims towards me. I feel like shooting myself every time I see Camile.

She stops in front of me and bites her lip. With Clary that drives me crazy, with her it makes me want to puke... She touches my manhood. I flinch and push her back "But Jacey last time I did that you liked it" she stares at me.

Yes, because I was aroused and a man has his needs "So doesn't mean I want you to touch me again" I say swimming away. I look at Clary who gives Camile a 'its okay' look at Camile grows sad. I groan, girls are so sensitive.

I swim back and grab Camile by the waist and kiss her "I'm sorry" I mumble rolling my eyes. I push my hair back. "Its okay" she traces my muscles with her fingers. I look at Clary who has a frown plastered on her face. But as soon as I blink its gone. Izzy swims to Clary and they start talking.

Izzy looks at me and says something back "CAMILE LETS GO SOMEWHERE THE POOL BORES ME!" Clary shrieks "No Izzy! Don't!"

But Camile kisses me hard and leaves with Izzy inside. Clary sinks down into the water. I swim towards her. I pull her up. "Ohhh hey Jace..." she says with a shaky voice. Izzy turns the radio on

_I'm not to shy to show I love you I got no regrets _

_this love aint finished yet_

_So baby when ever you're readyyyyyyy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_when you're re re re re readyyyy_

_You got that kind of love that I want lemme get that_

_Lemme get that yeahhh..._

Perfect for the mood ain't it? Clary blushes as she hears the song. I smirk evily " So Clary can we talk now?" I press my body on hers. I feel her skin on mine.

She doesn't do anything but get closer than what we are. She nods slowly. "So about us... Clary why ... why don't you want to be with me?" I ask staring at her. She looks at my torso and traces my abs with her finger.

"Because...Uh... well I'm scared you might hurt me.." she whispers lowly. I grab her hand and squeeze it. She looks at me with those green eyes. "Clary I would never ... I love you" I say touching her soft wet face.

Her hair is stick to her face. She rests her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arms around her waist "I'm not Clary" Clary pulls back "How do I know that Jace..?" she asks with a small frown on her beautiful face.

"Because Clary I love you..." I say kissing her. She kisses back. This kiss is hungry, hard, and passionate. grab Clary's thighs and she wraps her legs around my waist and I press her closer to me

Jonathan POV

Damnit I left my phone at Clary's. I drive back to Clary's house which is only 5 minutes away from my house. I knock on the door but no one answers, I knock again and Izzy opens the door "HOLD ON CAMILE STAY UPSTAIRS!" She shouts.

Damn she can scream. Izzy looks back at her backyard and closes the door slightly. The hell? "Yes?" she asks nervously "I wanna talk to Clary so I can get my phone" I say impatiently

"Oh.. Clary? Well um I'll get you're phone" She stares at me even more nervous. Something is wrong. "No thanks" I push open the door and lightly push Izzy aside. I walk to the backyard because that's where Clary was "Jonathan!" shouts Izzy slamming the door and running after me.

I open the door and find Clary and Jace kissing. "CLARY?!" I shout surprised. Jace looks at me with a bored look and Clary who's holding Jace looks at me with a sad look and surprised look. Jace lets Clary go knowing she'll run after me or something.

I cant believe she would do this to me! Sebastian told me she would... Clary grabs my arm "I'm sorry Jonathan..." she says looking up at me. I stare at her hurt... "Why Clary...? I thought we had something going on.." I say lowly grabbing her hand.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Jace says looking at me with a smile. I shoot him the daggers. "I'm sorry Jonathan" she repeats. I let her hand go and walk away. She stays there. I walk past Izzy and open the door and slam it behind me.

Clary Lightwood you're going to be mine and you're going to regret cheating on me.

Clary POV

I stand there. I cant believe this jus happened. I was happy with Jonathan. ''At least you can be with Jace...?" Izzy looks at me with a smile. That's kind of true.

I feel familiar strong arms wrap around me and turn me around "Breaking up with him.. well cheating isn't that bad... You have me" He smiles and kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist. My arms snake around his neck.

Magnus and Alec stand beside Izzy "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" All three say together. Jace and I move away from each other but he holds my hand. We all laugh and we start talking about what happened.

Until Camile comes downstairs with the shortest dress known to mankind. Camile sees Jace and I holding hands. She walks towards us "You're cheating on me?! With this shit?!" she screeches.

Magnus steps up "Honey, I think you left you're clothes at home" He says defending me somehow. I tap Magnus "Thanks Magnus for defending me but I can handle this" Magnus winks at me and moves away and stands next to Alec.

I look at Alec and Izzy their faces have excited written all over it. I laugh they just want me to fight.

"What are you doing touching my boyfriend?!" she says jabbing her finger at my shoulder with each word. let Jace's hand go. My hands curl up into fists. "Stop touching me" I simply say. I look at Jace his beautiful angelic face has the same expression as Alec and Izzy's

Alec whispers to Magnus my history about who I faught and the damage I did.

"Or what?!" she says jabbing her finger on my naked shoulder again. "I'm warning you" I say through gritted teeth. If its one thing that I hate its when people touch me. If people I know and love touch me I'm okay but a person I hate or I'm about to fight I get pissed.

"what are you going to do? Get you're mommy?" she says jabbing her fingers again on me but this time I get her finger and bend it back. She throws her head back "OW OW OW BITCH" I slap her and grab her and drag her by her finger. That must really hurt being dragged my your finger.

I open my door and throw her out. Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and Jace laugh.

Jace grabs me "I love you Clary, I'm not going to hurt you...I mean it" he kisses me and the 3 start with their chorus of "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

**So what did you think? Finally their together it took two chapters I think. But it was worth the wait don't you think? What will Jonathan do to Clary? Please review! and thanks for reading :] I'll update tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews :] I appreciate them so here's chapter 8**

Clary POV

So it was still Saturday and we're just talking about what to do now. "BE-DAZZLE CLOTHES!" Shouts Magnus at the top of his lungs. He stands up and smiles so wide that I think he's the cat from Alice in wonderland

"Uh Magnus babe, That's a... unique.. idea but I don't think we would all agree to that" Alec looks at Magnus who is slowly sitting down on the stairs and his smile vanishing.

I giggle. Jace hugs me and I look into those golden eyes.

Jace Herondale will be the death of me.

"HOW ABOUT CLUB PANDEMONIUM?!" Screeches Izzy. "Club Pandemonium? We haven't been there in ages..." Alec stares at Izzy.

"I like the idea, That club is awesome" I stare at all the gaping faces "What?" I look at Jace who's the most surprised of them all. "CLARY? CLARY LIGHTWOOD? LIKES A CLUB?!" He says.

Izzy starts crying and fanning her face "Oh my little one is growing up" Is she seriously crying for that?

Jace fans his face and pretends to be crying and says in a very bad Izzy impersonation "Oh mi goshh my baby is growing up" I laugh and hit him playfully. He smiles and kisses me.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I laugh. I look out the window and I see Jonathan walking to the door. I freeze. Then there's a knock on the door.

I move away from Jace and walk to the door. What could he want? I open the door and there stands Jonathan and Sebastian. My eyes go wide. "Y-yes?" I stutter. "I uh left my phone" Jonathan gives a shy smile that I loved so dearly.

Jace walks over to me which looks like he' just floating towards me. "Oh its up in my room ... on my vanity" I look at the floor. Both twins walk upstairs to my room.

"What the hell?" Magnus says as one of them hit him purposely but pretend it was an accident. Magnus rolls his eyes.

Jonathan POV

I knock on Clary's door and her eyes go wide when she sees Sebastian and me. I ask her for my phone and she says its upstairs. So I walk up stairs with Sebastian behind me. Sebastian hit Magnus on the head since he was sitting there and pretended it was an accident.

I hear Magnus "What the hell?" and I stomp upstairs and we're no longer in view for them. I open Clary's door and see my iphone on her vanity. I grab it and was about to leave when Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"What?" I ask wanting to leave as soon as I could because her room brings memories that I don't want to remember. "Their talking about going to a club... Club Panties... something like that" Sebastian closes Clary's door and we're standing on the stairs.

They cant really see us so we listen. "Alright its settled Club Pandemonium! Tonight at... 9:30!" I hear Alec say. After that I see Magnus and Jace leave. Sebastian stares at me with that evil look he has when he's up to something.

"Well you told me you want Clary back and you want revenge right?" he asks staring at me. Do I really look that creepy? I stare into my twin brothers eyes. I shudder.

"Yeah, so?" I ask not knowing where this is going. "SOOOO we can get Clary at that club... That way I get what I want and that way Clary's yours and those morons wont know where she is" I think about the idea. I know what Sebastian wants from Clary... Take her to the bed... All I want is her love back. But I do want revenge on Herondale.

"Okay but how am I going to get revenge on Jace?" I lean on the wall. "You dumbass! Jace loves that girl and even someone with the knowledge of a fucking rock can see he loves her more than anything." Sebastian's eye starts twitching.

I laugh a little. He ignores me laughing, usually he'd punch me but not right now...damn he's determined... "OKAYYYY?" I stare at Clary who's downstairs with her brother and sister.

"YOU ASS HAT YOU CAN GET REVENGE ON JACE JUST BY TAKING CLARY THAT WILL DESTROY HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Sebastian says almost shouting. "Ohhhh okay" and with that we go downstairs and just leave.

Well... Cant wait for 9:00

Clary POV

Its 8:30. Time passed by pretty quick. When Sebastian and Jonathan were upstairs I heard them talking...about what though?

I'm on my bed laying down when Izzy practically knocks down my door. "LETS GET READY!" She shouts throwing her clothes on my bed and going through my closet. After 3 minutes she pulls out a baby blue strapless dress.

She tosses it and I grab it. I peel off my comfort clothes and put the dress on. I look in my mirror and see the dress is practically like an underwear showing all of my thighs. I makes my butt stand out a bit good because I have almost nothing, it shows the curves that are developing, and makes my chest stand out too.

Izzy goes in my closet and pulls out some knee high white boots with no heels. I look at her. Usually she'd want me to put on some high heels. She reads my facial expression "Well since you can barely walk in high heels that means you'll break both of you're ankles just dancing with them, So boots with no heels will do you justice" she says throwing the boots at my face.

I roll my eyes and slip them on. She grabs me and shoves me in my bathroom. She straightens my hair this time, She puts me this light pink lipstick, mascara, and some eyeliner.

"TA DAAAA!" She shouts looking at me up and down. "YOU LOOK HOT!" She says jumping up and down. As she leaves the bathroom she hits my butt. "Izzy!" I say. She laughs. "How are you going to get ready its..." I look at my phone "its 8:50"

She looks at me with a duh face and runs into my room and puts on her clothes. She wears a purple one shoulder dress that shows all her thighs like me, and pins her hair up.

Alec runs downstairs and suddenly someone knocks on the door. I roll my eyes already spying on his boyfriend. Tsk tsk tsk.

Izzy and I walk downstairs. I see Jace in a gray shirt that's tight so you can see his muscles, he's wearing his leather jacket, some skinny jeans not to tight, and some black converse. He pushes his blonde hair back.

Magnus is wearing a red shiny blazer, A blue shirt, some black shiny skinny jeans, and yellow toms for men. His black hair is up in glittery spikes. And today his contact cat eyes are turquoise.

Jace was looking at the floor then he look up and looks at me. His eyes go wide and his jaw practically drops to the floor. The door was wide open so I looked behind Jace and saw someone coming inside.

The person pushes past Jace and Magnus. Simon. He greets me with a tight warm hug and then kisses Izzy. Jace walks up to me. He hugs me and kisses me "Babe, you look beautiful" he says staring at me up and down. Magnus comes and looks at me "Jace Herondale do not lie to you're girlfriend!" Alec looks at Magnus smiling

I stand there confused along with Jace. "I'm not ..." he stares at Magnus awkwardly "You know she looks sexy" Magnus winks at me and I blush and smile. Jace's face goes red, he turns away so I wont see. "Well yeah you do" he says turning back to me.

Alec kisses Magnus. "WELL LETS START THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Simon shouts dancing around. "You my friend, are _not_ pitbull" Magnus says pointing a sparkly nail polished finger at Simon. Simon stops and gives Magnus the daggers and hugs Izzy.

We all walk since Pandemonium is only blocks away. Jace grabs my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. On the way he whispers sweet nothings into my ear.

Finally we arrive. Jace holds my hands. As we walk to the front of the line many boys whistle and wink at me. I blush. I look up at Jace who's shooting them the daggers. Izzy whispers something to the bouncer and he lets us in with a smile.

As we enter I look at the dancing bodies and smell the alcohol filled air mixed with sweat. Sweet pandemonium how I missed you so.

Jace leads me to the bar with the rest of the gang. We all sit and drink some shots. Izzy who's already drunk goes to the dance floor. Simon is just sleeping on the counter. "Dance with meeee" I grab Jace's jacket collar and pull him close.

He shakes his head. I pout "Fine!" I get up and start walking towards Izzy while I'm walking I make sure to sway my hips just like at the pool. I look at a corner and see Alec and Magnus kissing.

I start dancing with Izzy and get lost in the crowd. Many boys start dancing with us.

Suddenly all of them get pushed away. By Jonathan or Sebastian... Make that both of them. I stop dancing. Izzy who's suddenly sober grabs my arm tightly. "Clary" One of the twins say. I repeat the voice in my mind. Jonathan had a sweet voice while Sebastian had a seductive voice.

Yup that's Jonathan "Jonathan..." I say looking at him. He grabs my other arm tightly. I try to pull back "Let go!" I shriek hitting him. But apparently nothing happens. Sebastian chuckles. Izzy slaps Jonathan but Jonathan starts pulling me closer to him. Sebastian slaps Izzy and she falls "Izzy!" I look at her. She's running away.

"LET GO!" I shout Jonathan is grabbing me close to him. Sebastian walks behind him. I hear Jace's voice shouting my name. I hear Simon's voice, Magnus's voice, Izzy's voice, and Alec's.

I don't know how but I do. Jonathan slings me over his shoulder. I hit his back but nothing happens. UGH!

We exit the club and they throw me in the car. Jonathan drives while Sebastian is rubbing my thigh and kissing my neck "STOP IT!" I look back and see a panicked Jace and a crying Izzy. Behind them I see Magnus, Alec, and Simon

Oh god.

Jace POV

I see Izzy running towards me and she's holding her cheek "Jonathan ... Sebastian.. Clary!" she says. What? Jonathan ? Sebastian? Clary? OH GOD

I stand up from the seat I was sitting on. Jonathan and Sebastian have Clary. I tell Alec and the others quickly. I see Clary over Jonathan or Sebastian's back and she's hitting him but he pays no attention.

They exit the club and I start shouting Clary's name and run out. I see Jonathan starting to drive and Sebastian starting to kissing Clary's neck. I feel like I'm missing a piece of me without Clary. I cant be without Clary I ... I ... just cant...

"WHERE WOULD THEY GO?!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Everyone stays silent. I get a text message from Clary it says "forest" Forest?

"Clary sent me a text saying forest... What do you think she means?" I ask frantically. "THEY'RE TAKING HER TO A GOD DAMN FOREST!" Shouts Alec. Izzy's eyes go wide "There's only one forest around here... Its called Killer's forest" I look at Izzy. No they wouldn't kill Clary...

"Its called that because many people have gotten killed there... not only killed, but a lot of women have gotten... raped there" Izzy's voice trails off. That's what they would do.

"Lets go then!" Shouts Simon

Jonathan POV

I told Clary we were going to Killer's forest. People have gotten killed there and women have gotten raped... In this case we're going because Sebastian. But after that I'm taking Clary somewhere else to do ... things to her...

That's going to be my revenge for Jace. For stealing my Clary. After I'm done with Clary she'll know not to ever cheat on me again and she'll be my girlfriend again.

I look back and see Sebastian trying to pull Clary's dress down. She's slapping his hand away and crying "STOP IT" I shout and Sebastian stares at me. He moves away and pouts like a little kid who couldn't get his candy.

I drive in the forest and park in some place. I take Clary out while Sebastian grabs ropes and a blanket. I sigh. I cant believe I'm letting him do this to the girl I love...

**What did ya think?! Review please and thanks for reading :] I'll write the next chapter tomorrow.. if I have time that is...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter 9 and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them :]**

Jace POV

We were all running to Alec's house to get in the car. We all run to the driveway while Alec grabs the keys. "SHOT GUN!" Shouts Magnus. All of us stare at Magnus "Are you shitting me? your shitting me" I say. What the hell Clary is going to get possibly raped and this guy is calling shot gun?!

Magnus stares at us and slowly slips in the passenger seat. Alec runs outside and closes the door and jumps in the car. He starts the ignition and we start driving to the forest.

Clary POV

Jonathan is grabbing my arm and ranting about how he's sorry and that he reall loves me. While Sebastian is staring at me like he hasn't eaten in days and I'm food. He's also holding a rope and a blanket.

Right now I'm not panicking why? I don't know I will panic soon just not now. "JON SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE SAYING YOU LOVE ME? IF YOU DID YOU WOULDNT BRING ME HERE TO DO SOMETHING TO ME NOW WOULD YOU?!" I shout interrupting him.

He stares at me sadly. I roll my eyes and groan. We keep walking until Sebastian says stop. I look at where we stopped. We stopped between two trees and the moonlight is hitting the spot.

**TUN TUN TUNNNNNNNNNNNNN. What'd ya think? What's going to happen next..? Review and thanks for reading :] I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time. Until then!**

Sebastian lays the blanket down and starts tying the a piece of the rope to each tree. Jonathan holds me loosely. I look at him, he's not paying any attention to me.

I run out of his grasp. I hear Jon shout my name. Good thing Izzy gave me these boots if not I would have fell seconds ago. I keep running, I hear foot steps behind me. The air pushes my hair away from my face and my heart is about to rip through my chest.

I see the road, I get happy that is until I feel hands on me. I whirl around and see Jon or Sebastian grabbing me. "Well Clary I must say that was fast" Seductive voice. Sebastian. "What do you want? Why the hell did you bring me here?!" I shout.

Sebastian slaps me hard. "Don't run away again or I'll do something worse" he says ignoring my question. He grabs me and starts carrying me bridal style. Should I run away? No no no... He wont don't anything that bad... Yet again it is Sebastian.

As if Sebastian was reading my thought he looks at me "You run away I'll kill your precious Jace, I _mean _it" he looks at me. He kisses me hard and fast. I feel like slapping him but I know he'll hurt me even worse.

I know Sebastian meant what he said about killing Jace. Sebastian would do it. Sebastian moves away and places me on the blanket. I freeze. If the ropes are tied to the trees and the blanket is between them then...

Sebastian grabs a rope from one of the trees and ties my hand. Oh god. Jonathan looks at me with a sad face. Fucking guy says he loves me and he's letting Sebastian do this to me?

Sebastian finishes tying the rope and goes to the other one. He moves away and stands above me "Pull them" he says flatly. I pull the rope and their very tight. Oh nooo this is bad, very bad.

Then that evil smile Sebastian has when he is going to do something is plastered on his face. He kneels beside me. He starts taking my dress off from the top.

"No bra? Even better Clary" he says looking at my breasts. I stay frozen. I try to pull away but I cant. Then I feel tears threating to fall. But I hold them back as much as I can, I'm not letting them see me as a weak person.

Sebastian starts playing with my breasts. I bite my lip, not because it feels good because I'm disgusted he's touching me and I'm holding back a lot of words. He stops and pulls down the rest of my dress leaving me only with my underwear.

Jonathan looks at me then looks away. "You say you love me? And this is what you let happen to me? SOME LOVE JONATHAN" I spat.

Sebastian chuckles "I like em feisty" he starts sucking on my breasts. I pull on te ropes. God help me.

Then he pulls down my underwear. He smiles. No... His hand approaches that spot **(o.o I don't want to be to detailed with that stuff)** that's when I scream. "SEBASTIAN NO!" I don't want him touching me. But it doesn't matter what I want. I'm at Sebastian's mercy. And right now he wont be giving any.

Sebastian sticks two fingers in. I throw my head back. Ouch. I stifle a cry. He starts pumping his fingers faster and faster. I bite my lip until I can taste the familiar metallic taste.

Sebastian takes his fingers out and takes his shirt off, then his pants. Which only leaves him in his boxers. He is sporting quite a large bulge in his boxers. I gulp. He lays down on me, but not putting all his weight on me. He starts kissing me "Oh Clary how I've wanted to do this to you.." he whispers in my ear as he plays with my breast again. I shudder.

I start screaming and that's one of many.

Jace POV

I get out the car and hear someone screaming "SEBASTIAN NO!" Clary my heart thumps against my chest. My love... I start running without thinking. I hear the rest of the gang running behind me. "Sebastian! STOP IT PLEASE!" I follow her sweet voice.

I keep running "CLARY! SCREAM AGAIN I'M COMING BABE!" I shout. "JACE! JACE HELP ME !" I hear her voice closer. "JACE!" closer... "Sebastian stop! Jace!" and there is my girlfriend on a blanket, her hands tied to a tree, naked and Sebastian taking his boxers off.

I tackle Sebastian and straddle him and start punching him. I see Izzy go straight to Clary and wrap the blanket around her. Simon and Magnus untie Clary's hands while Alec is punching Jonathan.

"YOU ASS DONT EVER TOUCH CLARY AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" Sebastian throws a blow and I'm laying down. He starts punching me, I'm tired and I cant do anything. My body wont let me. He chuckles and takes a knife out of his pants which are on the forest floor.

He was about to dig it in my chest when Simon grabs him arm and twists it and slams Sebastian down on the floor. I look at Clary she's wrapped in Izzy's arms.

I look over at Alec who's still punching Jonathan with the help of Magnus. I get up and run to Clary "Baby.. are you okay?" I ask as Clary walks to me. I hug her, she cries. I stroke her hair and tells her its okay.

"Alec! Stop lets go!" I shout Alec and Magnus move away from a bloody Jonathan. Simon moves away from Sebastian who curled up into a ball.

Izzy and I hold up the blanket so Clary can put her dress on. She finishes dressing up and I grab her and kiss her all over her face until we get into the car. I look back and see Jonathan sit up "I'LL GET YOU CLARY, I WILL AND THATS A PROMISE!" He shouts.

Clary grabs me and hugs me as tight as she can. We get into the car. Magnus cleans off blood from his hands and face. Izzy puts on some music and we all sing along. Even Clary and it makes me happy to see that she can at least enjoy herself after what happened.

We arrive at the house and I'm surprised Clary's parents aren't home. Alec opens the door as soon as Clary gets in he snatches her from me and hugs her tightly "Oh Clary" he says kissing her forehead. Magnus joins the hug, then Simon, then Izzy, and then me.

"O-o-kay guys I'm okay just please... l-l-let goo I -I cant breathe" and we all move away. She takes in a huge breath of air. We all laugh. I grab her and hug her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Clary, I'm so sorry" she wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes me "It wasn't your fault Jace, and you did do something you came for me and saved me" she whispers.

She moves away and looks at all the worried yet happy faces "Thank you guys for saving my ass from those two creeps" Everyone says "No problem" "of course" "Anytime" or "GIRLLLLLLL ILL DO IT ANY TIME" Which was from Izzy.

Clary POV

Everyone slept over. Magnus slept in Alec's room, Simon in Izzy's and Jace in my room. I;m in the kitchen right now, Jace is sitting on the counter looking at the ceiling. I'm munching on some chips when I look our the kitchen window. I drop the bag of chips and gasp at what I saw. Jace follows me gaze and immediately grabs me.

On the window it said "ITS NOT OVER" Spelled with blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**here's chapter 10 and thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :] Enjoy the chapter.**

Jace POV

I wake up and see the sunlight pouring into Clary's room. Everyone slept over Clary's house. Right now I'm laying down next to her.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I smile. Last night was...hella crazy. When we got home Clary got spooked when she looked at the window and looked at the words that were there... Especially since they were in blood. Who's blood?

Last night Clary was doing pretty good. She was smiling and singing to the song, and she ate just a little when we got home and spoke a little. I guess she's trying not to show any hurt... She's just trying to get better faster.

Right now she'd be awake probably staring at the walls and mumbling things to herself. Maybe she would just stay quiet, who knows but I'm glad she's trying her best.

I move a little bit and Clary wakes up and stretches "I'm sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you up" I say with a small frown. She smiles "Its okay... Its best to wake up right now anyways" I kiss her gently trying not to get her to remember anything about last night.

She accepts the kiss. I move away "Wanna go to the park? Get some fresh air?" I ask hoping she'll say yes. I want her to walk around and forget, and not to be caved in her house. If not her parents will start getting suspicious.

She thinks for a while and nods. She goes into the bathroom. I hear the water running. I get up and take off Alec's pajama pants which he lent me. Speaking of Alec... I wonder when he's going to tell his family he's...gay...

I put on my clothes from last night. My shirt has blood splattered just a bit. But with a good shrug of my jacket it'll cover up the blood. Clary comes out the bathroom and opens her drawers, she takes out some clothes and places them on her bed. She stares at me and I stare back.

"Turn around, Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" she says smiling and on her tippie toes. I laugh and turn around. I stare at her wall. I look at the designs on them, swirls, buildings, and some patterns. She's really good at art. I know she did it because she told me once, when she caught me staring.

I look at her nightstand and notice her sketchpad. I grab it and flip through the pages. I look at this one picture that draws my attention a boy with angel wings. His feautures are very detailed and his body is very chiseled looking. He has blonde hair and golden eyes. Its me.

Then Clary notices and snatches the sketch pad "Hey!" she exclaims looking at me. I smile. I look at what she's wearing a black shirt that says in big blue bold letters "SINFUL" and shows her shoulders a bit, she's wearing skinny jeans, and some black high top converse.

She closes the sketch pad and throws it on the bed, she puts her hair in a pony tail. "What?" I ask standing up and staring at her curiously. "That's like a diary...just in drawings with no words" she says letting her hands drop to her side.

"So how come we're not in there if its you're 'diary' I know I'm in there" I walk to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles "Wellllll... This conversation is overrrrr" She smiles a bit. I grab her hand and walk downstairs and into the kitchen together.

As soon as we enter the kitchen I see the 'gang' is here. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty and prince charming, finally he kissed you awake" Magnus says wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Clary smiles and blushes.

Everyone hugs her. She grabs some cereal and pours some milk into her bowl. She grabs a spoon and starts eating. Everyone talks and laughs while she's eating. I walk to Alec "Hey man, when are you going to tell you're parents.. about Magnus?" he stiffens as if he hadn't that about that. He probably hasn't for all I know.

He shrugs after a while "I don't know as soon as I'm ready I guess..." I thought for a while that Alec was ... into girls, but that explains why he hasn't had a girlfriend in forever. I'm not judging him, he's still my best friend and nothing will ever change that.

Clary finishes eating. Everyone still talks. Clary walks towards me and wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest. "Ready babe?" I ask staring down at her. She nods. "Ready for what?" Alec snaps his attention on me. "We're going to the park" I say flatly leaving the kitchen. "BE CAREFUL!" he shouts.

I open the door and close it behind me. I grab Clary's hand and lace my fingers with hers. We walk to the park and in 5 minutes we're there.

When we get there I see kids running and playing around, Dogs playing with their owners, elderly sitting on benches and enjoying the view, and ducks waddling around. I get close to Clary as we walk past a duck.

She notices "You're scared of ducks?" she asks staring up at me. I nod. She smiles. I've been scared of ducks since I was small, those little things bit me once when I tried feeding its ass and saving it from starving.

"Why?" she giggles " All I have to say is their waddling demons!" I look ahead and see a duck staring at me. I stare back at it. I walk past it, I look behind me and see it chasing me and 'Quacking' I run off screaming.

Clary POV

I found out one more thing that Jace never told me. He's scared of ducks. He didn't tell me why specifically. Jace just gets more and more adorable.

I don't see Jace anymore, so I just walk by myself. I'm just trying to forget about last night an try to get better as soon as possible. As I walk I hear foot steps behind me. I ignore them. But they get closer. I whirl around and see Jonathan or Sebastian.

Most likely Jonathan since he said he was the one who was going to get me. I look at him and he smiles an evil smile I've never seen him wear when we were going out.

I ignore that he's there. He's just you're imagination Clary... He's not there. But the foot steps get closer and I look back and see him running. I hold back a scream and run as fast as my legs can take me.

I look back to see he disappeared. I go into an abandoned alley that used to be used to hand ball but no one uses it anymore.

See Clary? You were just imagining him. He wasn't chasing you. I breathe in and out and sit down on the floor. I hug myself and hold back tears. I close my eyes. "Oh Clary" my eyes peel open. And there stands Jonathan. How do I know.. his voice is sweeter.

I stand up and stare at him "What do you want Jon...?" I ask with a shaky voice. He stares at me "I was hoping you'd come to you're senses Clary, But you didn't so now I'm going to take you to an abandoned house and do things... Very painful things" he says ignoring my question and then grabs my arm.

I look at him and realize he's changed. He starts walking away and pulls me with him but I stay in the alley "No J-J-Jon please, what do you want?" he stares at me with a smile. Not an evil smile, a smile. But it still creeps me out.

He walks towards me and his body touches mine. "Clary I don't want anything from you, I want Jace to be hurt like I was hurt when he took you away so I just want revenge. Clary I want you to love me again" he whispers in my ear. His face is only inches away from mine, I look at his face, its bruised and has cuts decorating his face from last night. He kisses me and touches my face. He moves away.

"I'm going to hurt Jace with his own weakness..." he stares at me backing away from me. But still has my arm in his grip.

Weakness? Jace doesn't have a weakness "Jace doesn't have a weakness" I say matter-of-factly "Oh he does.." he says grabbing me and making me walk. "NO JON!" I shout. But its no use, this alley is isolated from any living being.. So no one can hear me at all...

He slaps me. I hold my cheek. He's never hurt me before... What's wrong with him?! "I'm sorry Clary I really am" he says getting closer towards me "Don't" I say through gritted teeth.

We walk and he pulls me, we start walking towards a black car which is his. He throws me in the car. I open the door and run out but quickly fall. God damnit I always fall.

I lay on the floor, groaning at my failure and pain since I fell on a rock. Jon stands over me laughing. "Oh Clary" he says about to kick me "its time to go to the house". I curl up into a ball ready for the hit but it never comes.

I look and see Jonathan on the floor and Jace kicking him and punching him. Jon lays on the floor hurt. Again? Seriously he decides to attack me the day after his creepy brother tries to... rape me?!

Jace walks over to me and helps me up and holds me against him. He hugs me "Baby, I'm so sorry" he whispers. I move away from him and smile "what abandoned house was he talking about anyways?" asks Jace "Valentine Morgenstern's house. He killed his wife and kids there". I sigh and I look at my thigh. It has a deep but small cut due to the damn rock I fell on. Great, Alec is going to go ballistic. Jace stares at it.

As if he was reading my mind "Just tell Alec the truth, you fell on a rock" he says smiling deviously. Well... technically I wouldn't be lying because I did fall on a rock and get hurttttt.

Jace grabs me and we walk away quickly as soon as Jon starts groaning.

We walk past ducks and Jace grabs me tightly. I cant help but laugh, He's so adorable. He stares at me and gives me a smile.

We walk inside the house and go into the kitchen, because I need to clean my cut. Jace and I walk in. No one is there. Awkward. I grab some water and clean the dirt and dry blood off the cut, I wince as I accidentally touch the cut. Jace goes upstairs and comes back with some alcohol and hands it to me.

I grab it and pour some on a rag and quickly press it on my cut. I bite back a scream. Jace looks at me and pushes back his blonde hair. I wash the rag and look at my cut. Its clean and looks less disgusting. Good.

Jace and I walk out he kitchen and hear laughter coming from outside. I open our backyard door and look. The 'gang' is in the pool swimming and laughing. I smile. Then I laugh just thinking about how Alec must have gotten mad when Simon asked him for some swimming shorts, now with Alec he wouldn't mind what so ever.

I walk upstairs and see Jace holding a piece of paper. I look at his worried face. I walk over to him, he hides the paper and puts it in his back pocket. I act like I didn't notice the paper and smile.

I walk over and he smiles back and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his waist. I grab the paper and move away from his quickly, I run into the bathroom and lock myself inside "Clary please don't read it!" he bangs on the door. "Why shouldn't I? you read my note which had my feelings for you on them when I told you not to" I smirk and open the paper.

My smirk turns into a look of horror. "Clary oh Clary you think Jace will always be there to save you? IM COMING FOR YOU AND NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU CLARY" and again the letters are written in blood. I move away from the door and sit on the toilet. Jace busts the door oen and hugs me.

This isn't the last time Jonathan is coming for me. And I'm sure of it.

**TUN TUN TUN TUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN What did ya think? Review and thanks for reading. And who's up for chapter 11 today?! I'm feeling very excited for no reason so I'll be willing to write chapter 11 for some reviews in exchange O.o yet again thanks for reading! :] and like I said before thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them so much ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry The**** Worm In The Apple I was reading the city of glass so captivating :o even though I know everything that happens after ... ANYWAYS here's chapter 11 and thanks The Worm In The Apple for you're help with my story :] And sorry to leave everyone waiting**

Clary POV

Its Monday. My mom and dad still don't know about what happened on Saturday and I would love to keep it that way.

Jace slept over. As a matter of fact the whole 'gang' slept over, AGAIN. They don't know anything about the note Jonathan sent me. If not they'd be going crazy.

I look to my side and see my golden boy sleeping and snoring just a bit. I laugh silently. Alec knocks on my door and opens it, he looks at me "Do you wanna go to school today?" he asks me. I think and I really don't want to be near Sebastian or Jonathan what so ever.

"No, can we all stay?" I ask him, I would love for everyone to stay. We can all have a day to ourselves. He nods and smiles "Sure" he looks at Jace and laughs lowly "Come downstairs for break fast"

I nod. He closes the door. I turn around and touch Jace's face. He still sleeps. I roll my eyes, heavy sleeper eh? I kiss him and he immediately wake up and starts kissing me. I get away since I myself don't want to trigger flash backs...

"Down boy" I stare at him, he laughs "I'm sorry but I love you're kisses your just so... irresistible" he says smiling and hugging me "Morning Jacey" I say teasing him since Camile called him that "Good morning honey boo boo" I stare at him with mock hurt.

"I look nothing like her!" I get out of bed and open my drawer and pull out a bat styled shirt that that's gray and some high waist shorts that are black, and grab some bunny slippers.

I look at Jace "Turn arounddddd puh-leaseeeeee" I look at him, he sighs "But but but but you're my girlfrienddddddddddd you've seen me in my boxerssss" he stares at me. I stare at him "No I haven't" I have actually in the pool. He stands up and pulls down Alec's pajama pants he's borrowing "Now you have" I laugh and shake my head. He pulls up the pajama pants, groans and turns around.

I snicker. I put on my clothes and slip on the bunny slippers. I brush my hair and leave it loose after go into the bathroom and put mascara and eyeliner.

I come out the bathroom and find Jace still in Alec's pajama pants and shirtless. I sigh. Sleeping with a shirtless Jace..._ best thing ever_. I walk to him and hug him. I lay my head on his chest.

He hugs me back. "You don't have anything to wear?" I ask him "No Clary I have a whole wardrobe here" he stares at me smiling. "Oh okay be like that with you're own girlfriend" I say marching towards the door. But I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist and twist me around.

He smiles "I was playing, but you gotta admit that was a pretty dumb question" Its true he's slept here for two days and he hasn't gotten any clothes from his house. His house equals his parents "Hey um what about you're parents? Arent they worried?" I look at him.

I pull away from his grasp and grab my iPod and plug it into my speaker

_Is it all right if I'm with you for the night, night_

_Hope you don't mind if you stay by my side, side_

_We can drive in your car somewhere into the dark_

_Pull over and watch the stars, we can dance, we can sing_

_Do whatever you think, as long as I'm with you..._

_When we are together its the time of our lives we can do_

_whatever be whoever we like, spend the weekend dancing _

_cause we sleep when we die, don't have to worry bout nun_

_We own the night ahh ohh we own the nightttt_

I hum along with the song. Jace looks at me and smiles "Well my parents don't really care what I say and do, I got a girl pregnant they just patted me on the back and went to sleep" he sits on the bed, then he realizes what he said. "Oh Clary I'm not..."

I pay no attention to what he's saying. What if Jace does that with me? He'll just leave me alone and forget about me. He probably did that with that poor girl. No... Jace wouldn't.

I feel someone shaking me, I drift back to reality "Clary I wont do that to you, yes probably we'll end up having sex.. but I wouldn't leave you okay..?" I nod and open the door and go to Alec's room. When I open the door I'm greeted to a sleeping Magnus.

Jace leans on the door still and watches me. I quietly and quickly walk to Alec's drawers and pull out a burgundy shirt and gray skinny jean pants. Alec and Jace are the same size for everything, so its pretty convenient for times like this. I walk back to Jace.

"What about boxers?" he asks smiling deviously. I stare at him "You wouldn't" " Oh my love, but I would" I shove the clothes into Jace's arms and groan inwardly.

I enter back into Alec's room. I quietly go to his drawers. I opened about 3 drawers until I found the drawer where he keeps his boxers. I grab any random pair and grab it with my index finger and thumb. I look at the boxers and it has Stewie from Family Guy.

Jace holds back a laugh. As I was walking I knock one of Alec's football trophy with my hand which had the boxers in it. Magnus stirs and looks at me and squints "Clary..? What are you doing in here?" he asks hazily.

"Err.. its a dream Magnus" I answer pausing. He lays back down and closes his eyes. "Why are you holding boxers?" he asks looking at me squinting again. "I don't know, Magnus, okay?! its your dream. Take responsibility for it. Now, shut up and go back to sleep!" I whisper and sprint to Alec's door. I walk into the hall way and throw Jace the boxers.

He laughs and falls on the floor laughing even harder. I ignore him "Go get dressed and come downstairs" I say, he crawls to my room laughing and closes the door.

I walk downstairs and smile at the thought of Jace's cute laughter. Its adorable. I go into the kitchen and see Simon and Izzy kissing and snuggling next to each other. Alec is cooking.

I look at the clock my dad put in the kitchen. 9:50. Izzy is awake this early? Shocker. If Alec told her we're staying home from school she would be sleeping right now. "Izzy are you really awake at this time? Or is this just a dream?" I ask pretending to be shocked.

"Ha ha haaa , Simon made me wake up" she says shooting me the daggers and kissing Simon.

If Simon and Izzy sleep together in the bed and they're always kissing it makes me wonder what they do when we're all sleeping. I shudder when my imagination goes far enough to let me know what they do.

I grab six plates and place them on the table and six cups and place them next to the plates. I grab some forks and place them on top of the plate. Alec looks at me and looks at the table and smiles "Thanks, you helped a lot with that" he puts a bacon strip on each plate and some eggs along with the bacon.

I grab the gallon of orange juice and pour some in each cup. I put the orange juice back into the fridge when I feel familiar strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile since I know its Jace. Magnus comes in along with him. He looks at me as he sits "Clary darling, did you know I had the strangest dream with you?" I stare at him biting back laughter. Jace digs his face in my hair so nobody can see him laughing silently.

"How interesting Magnus" I say trying to smile my best without bursting into laughter. We all sit and eat , then we laugh and talk. After we're done eating we all wash our plates and rush into the living room and jump on the couch and start watching t.v, trying to enjoy the best of our no school day.

After an hour Simon looks at us "How bout we rent a movie?" he suggests. Everyone stays quiet, "I think its a great idea" I say smiling. Alec stands up "Alright lets go then" he shrugs. Everyone stands up except me "I'll stay" I smile a half smile and stay sitting on the couch.

Izzy looks at me then Alec "I'll stay with her, Don't worry" Alec nods and leaves. Jace kisses me and tells me he'll be back soon.

After they leave Izzy and I talk and laugh until we hear a loud noise in my room. Izzy looks at me and darts into the kitchen and seconds later she comes out with a big knife. Right now I'd tell her she's crazy and over exaggerating but with what happened on Saturday with Jonathan and Sebastian I think its normal.

Izzy POV

Clary and I were talking when we hear a noise come from her room. I run into the kitchen quietly and grab a knife. I come back out and stare at Clary. She nods. We both go up the stairs quietly and cautiously.

Clary's door was open. I tell Clary to stay by the door and check the whole room. Nothing. I go to the window and look outside at the backyard, yet again nothing. I close the window and turn to Clary. My eyes widen. I look behind her. Jonathan is behind her.

I know its Jonathan because he said he would get her. "CLARY BEHIND YOU!" I shout but Jonathan is already dragging her downstairs. I run downstairs following Jonathan.

I'm not losing my sister to this jack ass. I jump on his back as he opens the door and stab him in his shoulder. "Ahh bitch!" he throws Clary on the floor. Of course she's already unconscious the guy is quick, Jonathan shrugs me off and slaps me. I land on the floor. Blood quickly stains his shirt in a matter of seconds.

Jonathan grabs Clary and opens the door and shuts it loudly. I get up and ignore the pain on my cheek. I open the door just to see Jonathan driving off with an unconscious Clary. I was going to get in the car and chase after him but Alec took it.

I run back inside and drop the bloody knife. I grab my phone which was on the couch and call Alec "Yes Flamingo?" he asks. In the back ground I hear Magnus, Simon, and Jace laughing. "GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW JONATHAN TOOK CLARY!" I shout and hang up.

In 5 minutes Alec is home. God the guy drove hella fast to get here. The door flies open "HE WHAT?!" Shouts Jace walking towards me like a mad man. "He took her... I- I - I stabbed him but he hit me and left.." I look at Jace who's angry "YOU COULDNT DO ANYTHING ELSE?!" He stares at me angry and hurt.

Alec pushes Jace away "Calm down okay?! She did her best Jace!" Alec stares at me. Magnus closes the door and rushes towards us. "Where could he take her?!" asks Jace almost shouting.

Clary POV

I wake up and see Jonathan parking in front of Valentine's abandoned house. I scream. I run out the car but Jonathan grabs me "You try to run away and you're precious family, friends, and boyfriend get it... GOT IT?!" He shouts. I hold back my tears and nod slowly.

He opens the door and takes me upstairs. The place is old with cob webs, rotting wood, and broken furniture.

He takes me into an empty room. The only thing in there is a metal bed, a big lamp facing the metal bed ,a chair with manacles and something tools I think wrapped in cloth. Jonathan shoves me "Get in the metal bed.." I stare at him "NOW" I jump and lay on the metal bed. Jonathan rips my shirt off. He ties my arms and legs.

He smiles "Remember when I told you I would do things to you? To get back at Jace?" I close my eyes and try to stay as calm as I can. "ANSWER ME!" He shouts hitting something. "Y-y-es" I stutter. "Well that starts now" he says.

I open my eyes and notices he's gone. A few moments later he comes back with a metal stick that's heated and pointy, how can I tell its heated? Because it have an orangey color. "Now I'm going to hurt you, But if I see you lose a lot of blood I'll bandage it up" he smiles widely "Deal?" he adds.

He walks towards me with the stick. I start crying "Jonathan please noo , Jonathan no I'm sorry please" but its too late. He sticks the stick into my side . I scream in pain. "I'm sorry Clary but now you'll know that you're mine and know that you will always be with me"

**Tun tun TUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN What'd ya think? What shall happen next?! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for reading. I'll post chapter 12 tomorrowwwww!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them sooo much :] now here's chapter 12 and The Worm In The Apple I meant her side not inside there o.o... and BlackHairedAndBlueEyedPrincess I don't really like torture its just what Jonathan/Sebastian would do :p lol sorry for taking forever to post this chapter!**

Jace POV

I feel the sun hitting my face. I groan and sit up slowly. I look around and find that I'm holding a picture of Clary... Clary...Clary...CLARY God I forgot Jonathan got her

I leave the picture on Clary's room and run downstairs like hell is chasing me. I find Magnus on top of Alec, Izzy hanging over the sofa and Simon on the floor with his mouth wide open and Izzy's mouth is open and spit slowly falls into Simon's mouth.

I shudder. "GUYS!" I shout. Izzy falls on Simon, Simon groans in pain, Magnus slaps Alec by accident, and Alec holds his cheek. I laugh just a bit.

"CLARY?!" I Shout. They all stare at me "Calm down, we're thinking on where Jonathan could take her... We were thinking somewhere abandoned or some secret lair he and Sebastian has" Alec gets up as Magnus sits on the floor, rubbing his head.

"We're dealing with a crazy ass guy , not a super villain" I spat. Izzy looks at me "Basically the same shit Jace" Izzy sticks her tongue out at me. Simon looks at Izzy "I think you're spit got into my mouth... Gross" Izzy stares at him "We French kiss! And you're saying that gross?! Simon Lewis I am mad at you!" she shrieks as she sits on the couch.

Abandoned ... Abandoned... Valentines old house! "VALENTINES OLD HOUSE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Alec stares at me "What?! That's what Jonathan said when he was taking Clary away at the park" I immediately cover my mouth. They weren't supposed to know that.

"HE WHAT?! AND YOU DIDNT TELL US?!" Alec shouts. Magnus places an arm on his shoulder "Alec it doesn't matter, we need Clary back and she might be there..." Magnus turns his attention to me "Where is that house?" he asks me.

I shrug "Clary just told me the story and explained to me where Jonathan threatened to take her, nothing else" I lean on the wall.

Alec stares at the floor "That's an two hours away from here..." he whispers, barely audible. "WELL THEN LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND START DRIVING LIKE MANIACS! Which means speeding" Magnus shouts.

We all laugh and run outside and get in the car.

I'm coming for you babe.

Clary POV

I wake up and look at my body. I'm wearing no shirt and there is the wound that Jonathan left me on my side. Jonathan. He's not here with me. I get excited and look around for anything to get me out. I look and see there's a knife on the metal bed.

I grab it and start cutting the ropes that are holding me down. I succeed and get up slowly. But its no use I fell right off the metal bed.

I bite back a scream, I look at my side and see dry blood but new blood is oozing out now. I try to get up but I cant. I grab onto the walls and walk step by step. I notice an open room, I go inside and it has a huge window. I walk to it and notice that Jonathan's car isn't there.

Yes! He isn't here, I can escape. I start walking down the old almost breaking stairs when the door flies open. Jonathan. I fall on the floor. I groan. "Oh baby you're trying to escape?" he says standing over me.

He slaps me "Get up" he says calmly and I grab onto a wall and stand up. I look into his eyes. He smiles evily. He kicks me back down and I grab hold of my stomach which is where he kicked me. I hold back tears. He grabs me and lifts me up and he climbs the stairs.

We go back into the room. He places me on the chair and puts the manacles on me. "There" he says with a smile then the smile turn into a distorted facial expression and he punches me. "ohh that's hurts" I say under my breath as blood falls from my lip.

Don't cry, Be strong Don't cry, be strong. Think of what you love most ... Jace... yeah think of Jace that'll keep you strong.

Jonathan keeps punching me but not in my face, on my ribs, my stomach, and my side where the wound is. Don't cry, Be strong. I stare at Jonathan and no tears fall, I feel the pain but I'm staying strong as long as I think of Jace.

Jonathan stands back wiping away my blood from his face. "Oh really? No tears?" he says smiling deviously. I tense as he leaves the room.

A few seconds later he comes back with a longer and larger knife. "I'll mark you, so you'll remember your MINE and no one elses, and if you bleed to much I'll bandage it up deal?" he walks towards me. He said that already... God this guy has problems.

Don't cry, Be strong.

He kneels down and puts the knife on my belly. I gasp because its cold. "What? you've realized you're supposed to be mine?!" he says happily, I hold back laughter "Nope its just cold" I say with a wide teasing smile.

Well that was enough for him to dig the damn thing in my skin. He carves something for a minute or so. But I still don't cry. He steps back, admiring his handy work.

"There, Just so you'll remember you're mine forever and always babe" he smiles and throws the bloody knife on the metal bed. I feel blood sliding down my stomach. I look and see he's carved a big 'J' on my stomach. Oh yeah I'll never forget you like that. I scoff and roll my eyes.

Jonathan takes off the manacles. "Okay my love, I'm going to stab you" he says with a evil smile "And I'm going to be nice enough to give you a head start, if I catch you you're dead"

I fall off the chair and starts crawling. My body protests but I keeps on crawling. Jonathan walks slowly with a knife in his hand, I crawl to the stairs.. once I get there I put one hand on the step of the stairs but I accidentally fall.

I lands with a THUD and I feel my wounds dripping with new blood. "Ah" is all I could say and as if I started feeling the pain I cry and cry.

Jonathan steps over me with the knife "Clary love, lets make a deal. Just to make this much more ... Fun" he exaggerates the 'F' in Fun. Please as if this was any fun. "How about I find Jace and kill him hmm? or would you rather take his place? Pick your life or Jace's... Your choice babe"

Jace POV

We finally get to the house. Simon and I run to the house. But its boarded up, behind the door I hear "DAMNIT!" Jonathan that bastard!

I look at Simon and he nods. We move away from the door and run at it with full force. The door flies open. I hear Alec and Magnus telling Izzy to stay. But I hear her run with them anyways.

As I look around the old house I see blood at the foot of the steps. I was about to run up the stairs but someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I whip around and see Alec "Look if your going to tell me to not go crazy on Jonathan you're as crazy as my grandma, because if that bastard hurt Clary I will rip him from limb to limb"

Alec scoffs "What? No I was going to give you a knife so you can protect yourself , if that ass hurt Clary go crazy on him!" I grab the knife, I nod and run up the stairs with speed I didn't even know I had.

I go into the first room which has a metal bed with dried blood, a lamp, and a chair with manacles and some blood close to the chair.

In the corner I see a crumpled figure. I squint and walk closer. Clary. I run to her. I look at her motionless body, she has a small but deep wound on her side, a 'J' on her stomach, and I big gaping hole below the 'J'

"Well , well , well if it isn't Jace Herondale. Clary's true love. Ya know I asked Clary if I should kill her or you, and she said you. After I stabbed her before she went unconscious she told me to tell you she loved you" He smiles leaning on the wall.

"YOU KILLED HER?!" I shout. Warm tears stroll down my cheek, you see I NEVER cry for anything thing that is until Clay came along and made me fall for her.

"No, she's still alive just losing a lot of blood" he smirks. I stand up and grab the knife and run towards Jonathan, but he quickly moves aside and I stop myself before I could hit the wall. Jonathan smiles "Is that all you got Herondale? Did you know I screwed her super hard and she enjoyed it, that is until she started disobeying me and I did all those things to her"

That's all it took so I can throw myself on him. I look at his face and his is expression is surprised. "No, you haven't seen what I have you fucking bitch" I shout as I punch him repeatedly. But Jonathan rebounds from my punches and throws me off him.

He gets on top of me and punches me faster and harder. Ouch. I hear Izzy scream Clary's name, then I see Jonathan get thrown to the wall by Alec with the help of Magnus. Jonathan ignores them and gets on top of me again. I push him off with all the strength I have and I succeed.

I get up and start walking towards him but Magnus tells me to help Clary. I nod. I run to Izzy and Simon who are grabbing Clary. Simon rips his shirt off and places it on Clary. "MOVE ILL GET HER!" I shout. They move away and I kneel beside Clary and grab her.

I start walking towards the door when I feel someone hit me. I fall and drop Clary who rolls down the stairs "CLARY!" I shout as I'm on the floor. I look up to see Jonathan holding a knife menacingly he was going to plunge it into my heart when Simon tackles him. Second time that kid saves my life, I owe him... badly.

I groan inwardly and get up and run downstairs to get Clary. She lays sprawled, I run to her and grab her. "Clary... Clary stay with me baby don't go Red I need you, Just hold on babe" I say crying.. "Jace..." she whispers. I get up, I hear Jonathan shout "HERONDALE IM NOT DONE WITH CLARY, THIS ISNT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME!" and I just run towards the car.

I get in the backseat holding Clary to my chest. The 'gang' runs to the car and Alec starts driving like hell is chasing us.

Clary POV

I see darkness, but I suddenly see light I walk to the light and see its Jace.. He's wearing all white "Jace!" I shout he turns around and looks at me. He smiles "Clary come back okay? I need you okay? We all need you... Come back" his words echo.

I sit up and gasp. I look around and see the 'gang' I see Jace by my side. "CLARY!" He shouts and hugs me in a death grip. Owww my body "Ouch Jace ... Jacee OW!" Jace pulls away "Sorry" he murmurs.

Everyone comes up and hugs me gently. I look at my surroundings and notice I'm in the hospital. I touch my stomach and feel bandages. I touch a wound to hard and wince. "How long was I out?" I ask curiously. "3 weeks..." Answers Alec. "What about mom? What about you're parents?" I refer to Magnus, Simon, and Jace.

"My parents don't give 3 flying shits about me" Simon says "Same" Jace says and Magnus looks at me "Wellllll I told them I was sleeping over my boyfriends house for a few weeks because we have a field trip and they didn't say anything but smile" I laugh.

"We told mom and dad that we have a field trip for 3 weeks and come back in the night" Alec says.

A few minutes later a nurse walks in "Hello, Finally you're awake... Well doctor William said you could leave today since you seemed stable. We took some tests while you were uh... unconscious you can say and everything is fine" she smiles and walks away.

Izzy helps me get up and gives me a bag that has clothes in it. I grab it and go into the bathroom. "Need help?" she asks. I shake my head. I close the door and open the bag to find some leather shorts, some combat boots, a black shirt that says 'VIVE LA ROCK' in white letters, and my leather jacket. Going for the badass look eh?

I put on the clothes. I look inside the bag and see my mascara and my trusty eyeliner. I smile and put it on. I look at my hair and comb it with my fingers which worked nicely. I opened the door and Izzy shrieked. Everyone stares at her "Sorry" she mumbles.

Alec hugs me and we start walking out. We're at the exit of the hospital and we stop because Magnus needs to tie his colorful converse.

Jace is leaning on the wall while a girl is all over him and touching him. He does nothing but give a small smile. I look closer and see Camile. I walk over and look at her "Excuse me? Whatcha doing with my boyfriend?" I ask.

She looks at me. I look at Jace who's in shock and begging Camile with his eyes. Begging for what? But she smiles deviously as she sees that and turns to me "What? Didn't you know Jace and I have been together since the day after you kicked me out? We've had some nice nights" she giggles.

He's...he's cheating on me? I look at Jace, his golden eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. Hurt?! are you fucking kidding me?! I'm the one who should be hurt, after all this bull shit has been happening he's been sleeping with another girl?!

I laugh bitterly, Surprised no tears come out "I knew I shouldn't have fell for you, I was too stupid I knew you would play me like every girl, I knew you would hurt me... Yet I fell for you... I knew this... this whole relationship was probably a game to you.. But for me Jace... it was real love... I'm starting to think _Jonathan _loves me more than you do" I march away.

"Clary! Clary ! please let me explain!" he shouts running after me. Alec stares at me with a confused expression, Magnus stands beside Alec and Izzy stands beside Magnus, while Simon is sitting on the stairs. "Confused? Let me enlighten you, Jace cheated on me with Camile while I almost got raped and killed" I say bitterly walking to the car.

I'm surprised I'm not crying, Am I cold and dried up? Did Jonathan turn me into him? Unable to really love someone. Because I know he did love me, just not like I thought. Who cares... doesn't matter, its not like I'm going to let anybody else in like I let Jace in.

I hear the others shouting at him, but I really don't care. They come running to the car and Jace unfortunately sits next to me. The whole time Izzy and Simon stare at him expecting him to do something.

When they turn away Jace touches my hand and stares at me "Please don't leave me" I stare at him "Oh but my love I've already left you" I say bitterly I smile a fake smile, and snatch my hand away.

Jace puts his head down, and his hair acts as blonde curtains. I laugh. Please Jace doesn't care he just wants a toy to play with.

We arrive at the house and I march up to my room. I throw myself on my bed. "How I missed you" I say. " I know you missed me" I look up expecting Jonathan or Sebastian but its Jace. "Oh I thought you were Jonathan or Sebastian, but right now I'd actually prefer them standing right there instead of you" I look at him, his expression hurt

Good. "Get out" I say firmly "Clary let me ex-" "GET OUT!" I shout. Izzy runs up to my room and stares at us. She walks away when I shoot her a look. Jace steps out, I get up and push him and slam the door.

I hear Jace leaning and sliding on my door "Clary I love you"

**Well Jonathan isn't done with Clary... Tun tun TUNNNNN. So what did ya think? God I'm sorry I posted this chapter late! Anyways review and thanks for reading! :D Good bye my lovelys **


	13. Chapter 13

**well here's chapter 13 :] I hope you enjoy it and this is probably my only chance to keep a friend or mentor you can say. So I hope she likes it. Do not own the song its called Fireflies by owl city. Also for this chapter there isn't really going to be any 'action' per say but just a more relaxed chapter where Clary can finally be calm without having to look behind her every second. But Alec is going to have to spill the beans to his parents... ANDD Jace and Clary are going to make up a little earlier due to the fact she needs Jace when Jonathan or Sebastian strike. Plus Jace cant simply resist himself. Heh enjoy!**

Clary's POV

Its been a few days... maybe 2 days you can say that I just got from the hospital. My parents still don't know anything about this whole Jonathan and Sebastian thing, because if so they'll go ballistic and we don't need that in our family.

I haven't gone to school for a few days and I'm glad I'm sick of school and I don't want to see Jonathan or Sebastian what so ever!

My wounds have been healing pretty good and they hurt just a bit less. Every five minutes Isabelle has been checking on me, I would think their getting annoying but with everything that's happened I'm glad they're checking on me constantly.

Magnus and Jace have slept over the past few days. Simon had to leave because his mum was wondering where he was. So much for her not caring eh?

I'm laying down on my bed drawing and listening to my iPod. I look at the time its 3:52 PM

_I like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyyyy..._

_Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting out the scene when I'm asleep._

Then there's a knock on my door. I snap my head towards the door. Who in hell is bothering me? I'm _actually_ peaceful.

"COME IN!" There was no need for me to scream, I just like screaming its very fun and loud...

Then Jace walks in. I tense and sit down "What do _you_ want" I spat out. He stands by my door, looking at the floor. "Can I please explain Clary? Please I'm not going to give up on trying to explain, I'll shout it, I'll write it, maybe even draw it..."

I roll my eyes. Might as well right? He wont leave me alone... Plus I am pretty curious as to what he has to say.

He stares at me probably expecting me to say no but I nod and he sits close to me on my bed. I tense and he probably senses I'm uncomfortable and moves away a bit.

"Okay first things first I did _not_ sleep with Camile for 3 weeks, the bitch was just saying that... She knew I was begging her not to tell you about it and she saw it so she lied so you can get mad at me and break up with me" his voice turns into a whisper at the last few words.

I press the pause sign on my iPod and listen to him. "Anyways the only time 'something' happened was when Jonathan took you a few days ago, she came in the night when everybody was sleeping. I was thinking on how it was my fault that he took you, and that I couldn't do anything and I just kept blaming myself over and over I wasn't aware of anything I was doing" Jace stops and plays with his fingers.

"And I heard someone knock on the door, I wasn't thinking that it could be Jonathan or the police I just went and opened the door and saw Camile, I paid no attention to the fact she came in and closed the door. I went upstairs and she followed me but I didn't know" he stops playing with his fingers and stares at the floor "I laid down on the bed I kept thinking about you and what Jonathan might be doing to you I was so caught up on those thoughts I didn't know Camile was naked, she pulled my boxers down and I was already inside her" Jace goes back to playing with his fingers.

"I didn't put myself inside her... She did it, anyways I felt something there and I looked at her and I pushed her off and I told her to leave. At first she was sad but she thought I was playing with her.. that is until I screamed at her. She left and that day at the hospital I guess she thought I liked her, but I didn't Clary.. well I don't.. Clary I wouldn't do that you..." his voice trails off.

Well that explains everything... I guess... What if he's lying? No Alec says Jace never lies, and its true when we were friends he never lied, when we were going out he never lied. So I believe Jace.

Then a thought seeps into my mind. He was smiling when Camile was touching him "Okay... what about when you were smiling when Camile was touching you?" I ask. He looks confused but then he smiles "Oh.. that, well Camile has green eyes like you and I remember the first time we kissed, when I looked into your eyes... I couldn't help but smile" he looks down at his shoes and smiles even wider.

Okay... I still believe him. So okay fine... "Fine Jace..." I stare at my drawing, its a city with huge buildings, the night sky above, the city lights shining, the water swaying, and the people laughing, walking, and talking.

"Fine what?" he asks staring at me. "I forgive you" I say with a small smile. He stares at me his golden eyes turn very light... he's happy...

"Can you... give me another chance?" he asks lowly. Another chance? It did seem like Jace loved me, he cared for me, and he acted like I existed. I loved him... no I _love _him. Fine but if ... if something happens I'm not giving him another chance.

"Sure" I feel myself smile for the first time since I got home from the hospital. So much for never letting anyone in. I scoff at myself. Jace was about to kiss me.

But I move away "Let it sink in Jace..." I murmur. He nods and smiles. Then I realize all those things I said to Jace, I said them for no reason... I hurt him for no reason... Oh god don't I feel stupid...

I touch Jace's hand and his golden eyes lay on me "Jace..." I squeeze his hand "I'm sorry for all the things I said to you, I was just so hurt that you would do something like that.. well I _thought_ you would do something like that and everything just came out... I'm sorry.." I whisper.

His hand cups my face. I cant help but love the warm sensation his touch sends through out my body. Some how he's always warm even when its cold. I find that very weird, yet another I adore about Jace.

"Clary I know, and its okay" he says smiling his real smile. I sigh. Oh Jace. "Noww I'm awfully hungry, I don't know about you Red but I'm going to eat something" he stands up and stares at me.

What? OH he's waiting for me to come with him. I stand up and walk with him outside the room. We walk downstairs but we stop when we hear moans coming from Alec's room.

_"GOD Magnus harder!" Alec shouts and there's a slap like skin hitting against skin. Oh god their... "Yes! yes!"_

"GOD ALEC MAN KEEP IT DOWN! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT CLARY AND I HAVING SEX MEANWHILE YOU'RE A SEX CARNIVORE!" Jace shouts. "I SIR, AM NOT A CARNIVORE! I'M A SEX RABBIT STATE YOUR FACTS RIGHT! Wait you and C-"

There was some ruffling of clothes and big thuds. I'm guessing he fell? His door opens "YOU AND CLARY AGAIN?! SO HELP ME JACE I ALMOST KILLED YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT GIRL BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" I stare at Alec "Bro, its okay" I say reassuring Alec.

He looks at me and smiles then he turns back to Jace "You're my best friend but if you hurt my sister I will kill you Herondale" he hisses.

"As for you Fira, just tell me when Jace does something" I nod and he goes back into his room. "Fira?" questions Jace "Nickname" I answer shortly. Fira is a nickname Alec gave me, he use to say my hair looked like fire so he started calling me Fira instead of fire.

"Speaking of nicknames I need to give you a new one, you know besides Red" he stares at the ceiling. He leans on the stairs. "SPARKY!" he says snapping his fingers. I shake my head "Sounds like a dog name" I murmur. He agrees and thinks again. "FIRECRACKER! OHHH CHERRY!" He shouts

Well their not stupid I think their pretty cool. "I like em" I smile. Jace grabs my hand. He pulls me close and grabs me gently "Clary.. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, and I love you..." he kisses me gently.

He pulls away and we walk down the stairs "Me too" I say and he smiles. We open the kitchen door and I almost go unconscious right there and then. Isabelle was at the stove cooking something that smelled _horrifying. "_IZZY WHAT ARE YOU COOKING?!" I shout covering my nose from the stench.

Jace does the same. "Hmm? oh hello there!" she says in a French accent "I'm cooking salmon with mustard, mayonnaise, tomato, eggs, anddddd" she peeks inside the pot and looks back at us "hot sauce"

Then she stares at Jace who is hugging me from behind. She waves her spoon "This... what is that?" she gestures to us. "We're humans Isabelle I'm sure you've seen them, You're one of them" he says sarcastically.

"Hahaha Herondale I meant are you two together again?" she asks pointing her spoon at Jace and giving him a look that could kill... that is if looks could kill. "Yes, I explained what happened to Clary and she gave me one more chance" Jace smiles and sticks his tongue out at Isabelle.

She walks over to him with the spoon " Break my sisters heart I break that face of yours and believe me Herondale it wont be pretty" she stomps back to the stove and mixes the things in the pot. A few minutes later I hear the door opening.

The kitchen door opens and my mom and dad come in. My mom Maryse and my dad Robert. "Mom... Dad? What are you doing here so early?" I ask holding Jace's hand.

"Oh well we decided to come home early for you kids" my mom says smiling. As if they noticed the smell their faces looked distorted and they look at Isabelle. I laugh. My mom walks to Isabelle, she turns off the stove and throws away the things that were in the pot.

"OHHHH hey mum" she says scratching her head nervously. Why is she nervous... Oh Alec and Magnus... They might wander in at any minute and they still don't know my parents are home...

Then my mom looks at me then at Jace. "Who's this?" she asks with a smile. "Oh this is my boyfriend Jace Herondale" Boyfriend, I like the word. Jace smiles and shakes my mom and dad's hand. They were about to leave the kitchen when Magnus and Alec walk in kissing.

My mouth gapes open. Oh god no... I look at Jace and Isabelle who have the same expression as I do. Apparently Magnus and Alec haven't noticed my parents. I decide to spare the embarrassment for him just a bit "Al..." I say he moves away from Magnus and stares at me. I point my chin towards my parents who are looking at Alec surprised.

Alec looks at my parents and he gets red. As for Magnus he just waves like a maniac and smiles widely.

"A-A-Alec?" they say. Alec stares at them. I decide to talk first "Mom, dad if you plan on disowning Alec then I go with him, because there's nothing wrong in being .. gay, and I absolutely love my brother and I'm not living a day of my life without him" they look at me and their faces are emotionless.

Isabelle talks next "Mom, dad you cant be harsh on Alec, you love him and he's good please don't kick him out Clary and I need a brother in our life's and Alec has done nothing but love us and protect us like we're everything to him"

Then Jace who I'm surprised is even talking "Mr. and Ms. Lightwood I've known your son since he got to the school which was 6 years ago and Alec is a great guy and he's my best friend and he's always there for me and for Clary and Isabelle and he's such a great friend, I know this isn't my problem but I think you shouldn't disown him for that"

I hug Jace. I smile and thank him quietly for sticking up for Alec. I look at Alec who's staring at us and starting to cry. He's smiling and holding Magnus.

Then my mom and dad speak "Well, Alec you're friend and you're sisters do have a lot to say about you, yes maybe for other people its wrong to be... gay but if they're fine with it" My mom gestures towards Isabelle, Jace, and I "Then I'm okay and I could never stop loving you no matter what" my mom smiles and hugs Alec. My dad hugs Alec too.

Magnus speaks now "Thank you Ms. and Mr. Lightwood for accepting me to be Alec's boyfriend and I'm very glad you did. Plus it would be a shame I did get comfortable with Isabelle and Clary" he smiles at us.

Isabelle and I smile back. Well its true. Magnus actually loves us.. not like that as sisters or close friends and it warms my heart. Magnus isn't a guy to just trust and love people or even get close enough to them. He's very hard to get to and with us he's been nothing but sweet and supportive.

My mom and dad excuse themselves. They say Jace and Magnus can stay but no 'funny' business. We all laugh.

All of us stay in the kitchen. "Too bad Simon didn't sleep over, he could have met mom and dad" Isabelle pouts "He'll be over when they are don't worry their going to meet one day" Magnus pats her back.

Time went by quickly it was 10:01. We all eat some pizza that Alec ordered and go to bed.

Jace and I lay on my bed. "I'm glad Jonathan or Sebastian didn't decide to come and do anything because I liked this whole day. It was calm, relaxing, and kind of fun" Jace says facing me. "Yup, haven't had those in a while." I smile at him.

The room is dark, so I don't think Jace can see my smile. "Well, we'll have to go back to school sooner or later..." Jace grabs me and pulls me close to him. I don't say anything. "Well good night Cherry" he laughs a bit and kisses me.

I'm glad we had this day to ourselves. I forgot what it was like to have a normal day to hang out with your boyfriend and your family. It was nice. Hopefully it will stay that way.

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring since I know for some people action makes the story interesting but I hoped you liked it and don't worry the next chapter there will most likely be action. Review and thanks for reading. The Worm In The Apple did I lose ya? D: tell me no I didn't because you've helped me a lot. Well bye until tomorrow that is if I have time to write the chapter... o.o**


	14. Chapter 14

**First things for first thank you all for the reviews :D I super duper appreciate them. And now for the 14th chapterrrr!**

**Enjoy my lovelys!**

Jace POV

I woke up to see Alec and Izzy glowering over me. I look at the beautiful red head snuggling against me but still sleeping, I cant help but smile.

"Yessss?" I ask with a southern accent. I look at Alec and Izzy up and down, They're wearing their school uniform "We're not going back to...?" "School?" finishes Alec for me. "Yes, sadly we are. Now lets go get ready we have to pick my boyfriend up in a few" Alec was heading for the door when Isabelle grabbed him and turned him around.

"He doesn't have any uniform clothes smart ass, now go get him some" Isabelle rolls her eyes and walks over to Clary. She shakes her wildly, well I don't blame her Clary is the heaviest sleeper I've seen in my whole_ life_.

A hurricane can be destroying the house and the girl wouldn't know because she's to busy sleeping. I laugh at that, Isabelle looks at me like I'm crazy. I smirk.

I touch Clary's face softly and she snaps up and slaps my whole face with the back of her hand "Ouch. Now you wake up?!" I exclaim holding my face. Her eyes widen "Oh god Jace I'm sorry" she says moving my hair our of my face.

"If my beautiful face has at least one mark, It's all on you Firecracker" she smiles when I call her Firecracker. She looks at Isabelle "What? Why are you waking me up anyways?" she says scratching her head cluelessly.

Alec comes in and throws me his uniform clothes and I catch it. He leaves and comes back and throws me boxers. Clary and I look at each other and start laughing as we remember the 'dream' Magnus had with Clary and some boxers.

Clary stops laughing and falls off bed. "Owwww" she exclaims holding her side. "OH MI GAWSH CLARE BEAR ARE YOU OKAIIII?" Shouts Isabelle with a goofy accent. She kneels beside Clary.

I get out of bed and help Clary up. "Yes, we're going to school if you were even going to ask" mutters Alec going downstairs.

"NICE TO SEE YOU ACTUALLY CARE I GOT HURT ALEC, I FEEL SO LOVED BY MY BROTHER!" Shouts Clary. Alec laughs loudly enough for us to hear. Clary sighs, she tells Isabelle that she can get dressed by herself.

"I suppose you want me to go into the bathroom while you change? or just turn around?" I ask already knowing Clary about things like this. She smiles widely which means yes... for her in her own way.

I turn around and hear drawers opening and closing. Meanwhile I'm looking at the wall might as well get ready myself. I pull off Alec's pajama shorts, Clary gasps "Oh come on Cherry, nothing you've never seen before" I tease. She laughs a bit. I'm glad she's doing better after all... that's happened.

I wonder how she's going to do for the whole day knowing Jonathan and Sebastian are there staring at her like hawks. I groan inwardly as I remember I have to see Aline and... Camile.

I put on the pants, then shirt, and then my blazer. "Okay you can turn around now" I turn around and see Clary walking into the bathroom and fixing her hair.

I feel like I'm missing something. Oh! "ALEC!" I shout leaving Clary's room. "WHAT?!" He shouts back. "I NEED A TIE AND SOME SOCKS OH AND SHOESSSS!" I look at him from the top of the stairs. He groans and marches up the steps.

He goes into his room and a few minutes later throws me a tie, shoes, and socks. "Thank you boo" I say with a girly voice. He rolls his eyes and waits downstairs. Where's Isabelle?

I walk into Clary's room and see Isabelle in the bathroom helping Clary with her hair. I laugh as I see Isabelle's comb get stuck in Clary's hair. I love Clary's hair, its cute and unique... it reminds me of fire. I sit on the bed and pull on the socks and the shoes.

I get up and put my tie on. I walk into the bathroom and snatch the comb from Isabelle's hand and start brushing my blonde hair away from my face. "HEY HERONDALE GIVE IT BACK!" She shouts holding her fist very close to my face.

God, girls are weird sometimes. How could she hurt such a beautiful face like mine? I shrug and throw her the brush. She barely catches it and shoots me the daggers. She starts combing a laughing Clary's hair and pulls it hard enough to make Clary laughing.

I shake my head. Girls. But you gotta love em. Hmmm I don't have my bookbag ... Whatever I never really do the school work anyways. I shrug and run downstairs "Well lets wait in the car" Alec says staring at me.

"No breakfast?!" I put on a fake horrified face and stare at him. He laughs a bit "Yes, we're going to McDonald's after we pick Magnus up..." he stares at his watch and looks up the stairs "HURRY THE HELL UP ISABLLE AND CLARY!"

Alec walks out and I follow him. He unlocks the car and sits in the front. I sit in the back, my preferred spot in a car or... any where.

A few minutes later Clary comes out with a messy bun and holding her bookbag in one of her arms and the other arm is shrugging on her blazer. I get out and grab her bookbag, she smiles "Thanks" I nod and sit back down in the back. She sits next to me. I place her bookbag on the floor for a second, I grab her gently and place her on my lap.

She tenses at first, but soon relaxes. She grab her bookbag and places it next to her. Isabelle comes out and sits in the front but comes to the back pouting when Alec tells her something. She throws herself next to Clary's bookbag.

Alec drives quickly and in a few minutes we're at a purple house, with pink flamingoes, blue and green elf's, and a huge purple plastic deer. "Magnus's place?" I ask. Alec looks at me and nods. Last time I was here, it didn't look anything like this... Or it was just night and I didn't really pay attention to how the house looked.

A minute later Magnus comes out with yellow cat eye contacts, glitter on his face and hair, and his blazer be-dazzled with blue 'gems'. I wonder how his parents let him make the house look like that... When Magnus sits next to Alec, I realize that's why Isabelle came to sit in the back.

Magnus kisses Alec and Alec gladly accepts the kiss. I snake my arms around Clary's waist and she lays herself on me and closes her eyes. I smile.

Isabelle was on her phone when she looked at Alec "HEY ALEC, Can we pick up Simon? He lives a few blocks away from here... PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Alec sighs and nods. So much for breakfast after we pick up Magnus.

"Sorry, but no breakfast today guys" mumbles Alec as he drives to the directions Isabelle gave him.

In a few minutes we're at a simple gray house. Then a tall, pale skinned boy comes out. I roll my eyes. Simon walks towards the car and opens the door. He looks and sees there's no space. Isabelle smiles and gets out. Simon shrugs and sits down. Isabelle sits on Simon's lap and oh boy is he happy.

I laugh at that, how pathetic. Minutes later we're at school. Alec parked so we get out. Clary grabs her bookbag and steps out and waits for me. I get out and see she's taking deep breaths in and out. I hug her gently "Don't worry we all have your back" I reassure her. She nods and smiles.

She wraps her arms around my waist and I drape an arm around her shoulder. Simon is hugging Isabelle and Magnus and Alec... Cant really be seen together as a couple since people judge. I look back and see Alec and Magnus holding hands. I look at the shocked faces. One guy comes up from the soccer team and says something to Magnus.

Clary and Isabelle apparently hear him because Clary is already walking to the guy. I walk over and stand next to her "So what? Let him be, he hasn't done anything to you so just fuck off" hisses Isabelle. The guy walks away cursing under his breath.

I laugh. I grab Clary again and we walk to her locker. As we walk by many girls look at Clary then at her and whisper things. Clary ignores them, Usually she'd be screaming at the, but I guess she really isn't in the mood. I don't blame her.

We stop at her locker and when she opens it two familiar voices call after the 'gang' and us. I turn around and see Maia and Jordan running towards us. Simon and Isabelle look at them awkwardly as they walk and stop near Clary. Magnus and Alec are no where to be seen. Shocker.. not.

"Oh my god, where have you guys been? Dude yesterday Jon was saying that you guys had the best sex ever and Sebastian punched him" Maia said staring at Clary. "What? No I broke up with Jon a week ago or so... Due to... _reasons_ I wouldn't want to talk about" she looks at the floor.

HE SAID WHAT?! "Where is Jon?" I ask through gritted teeth. Clary grabs my arm and looks at me, her eyes telling me 'No Jace' so I calm down and just think of punching Jonathan, Why in the world would Sebastian give a shit if Jonathan said that? Why would he punch his own _brother._

The bell rings and Maia, Jordan, and Simon scurry to their classes. While Isabelle, Clary and I go to art class.

**A few minutes before art class finishes...**

I see Sebastian staring at Clary and she's doing her best to ignore his gaze. Sebastian touches her thigh and leans closer and tells her something.

She stands up and punches him, hard enough to bust his lip. I laugh along with Isabelle. Oh Clary

Clary POV

Sebastian has been staring at me for the whole period and It was getting creepy and annoying. I was drawing on a piece of paper when I feel him put his hand on my thigh and whisper in my ear "So Clary, want to come to my house tonight? We could go to my room and take a goooood longggg hardddd _nap"_

I get up and punch him. I hear Isabelle and Jace laughing, the bell rings and I get my stuff "Clary you're going to REGRET THIS BY THE TIME SCHOOL ENDS!" He shouts. I ignore him.

I walk out of class. "God Clary finally you showed that jerk what you're mad of" Isabelle says laughing.

Well that felt good to punch that ass hole even if it was once because what he did to my deserves much worse than a god damn punch in my opinion.

AFTER LUNCH

I'm by my locker talking to Jace and Isabelle when Simon runs up to us "I MADE THE FUCKING FOOT BALL TEAMMMMMMMM!" He shouts. We all laugh. "That's great Si" I say smiling. Sebastian is leaning on a wall and smirks when he hears Simon say he made the foot ball team.

What a fucking stalker.

I roll my eyes and pay no attention to Sebastian and listen to Simon's details about what he did and what happened.

AFTER SCHOOL

Well today wasn't so horrible. I was sitting with Jace, Magnus, and Alec waiting for Isabelle and Simon. Apparently they don't care because each one of them is doing something entertaining enough to forget about Isabelle.

I sigh, something's wrong Isabelle never takes long for anything... Not even for a party well yes but she takes minutes.. She's taking an hour.. We get out of school at 3:00 and its 4:50.

I was about to get up and go look for Isabelle, when I see her running out of the school exit with tears falling down. I get up and run to her, the others are behind me. "Izzy? Why are you crying?" I ask her taking her hands away from her face.

"Note...Simon...Blood...Changing room... Sebastian" she says between sobs. Changing room? Sebastian? Note..? Blood? Something happened with Simon. "Izzy take us to the changing room...NOW" I demand.

She grabs my wrist and walks rapidly to the Boy's changing room, the other following.

We stop at the boys changing room. I enter with Isabelle and the rest of the guys. By the lockers there's a small pool of blood and a note sitting beside it. "I left the note there" says Isabelle wiping away her tears.

I walk towards the blood and grab the note, I open it and read the messy font but understandable out loud "Dear Clary or who ever is reading this, I'm in the mood for a game... Hide and seek how about that... I hide with Simon and you seek for us, I cut Simon's arm so that explains the blood by the way. Now I'll give you by Midnight tonight to find Simon if you don't find him on time... well say bye byeeee... Also I'll give you a hint as to where we're hiding. It here in the school -Sebastian"

Everyone looks at Isabelle who starts crying again. "Well lets look for him!" Alec says "We cant the janitor looks in every room and every single space to see if anyone is here and locks the doors after he's done cleaning and checking the school" Jace says sitting on a bench they have.

The janitor surprisingly comes in and stares at the blood "What happened here?" he croaks. Everyone stays silent "Well we were looking for my friend Simon because his nose was bleeding and he left the blood, but turns out he left home" I smile at the janitor. Everyone looks at me surprised.

I smirk. Oh yeah I'm getting better at lying. Score one for Clary!

"Oh.." he mumbles grabbing a rag, he walks over the pool of blood and bends over to clean it. I look at the keys hanging in his pocket. I get an idea. As I walk past the janitor I grab the keys swiftly enough so he wont feel anything.

I shove them in my shirt and walk away smiling. We all walk out and stop at the car "So how are we going to get Simon?" asks Magnus looking at his different colored nails.

I take the keys out of my shirt. I dangle them in front of everyone's faces.. They all look at me surprised and happily. "Clarissa Lightwood, I've shown you well" Jace says smiling.

Simon we're coming for ya buddy!

**So how did everyone like this chapter?! Is it to fast..? to much? Review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading. If you want me to post chapter 15 today let me know in your reviews along on what you think of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Good bye my lovelys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here's chapter 15 thanks for all the reviews :D like always I really appreciate them ALOT!**

Simon POV

I wake up and sit up slowly because the pain in my head is unbearable. I look at my surroundings. The place is old. The paint is peeling, the floor is cement, boxes and crates are piled up on one another, and a door that has a glass part, but you cant really see good through it. Its blurry.

I get up slowly. I start walking I almost fall but hold on to the walls, I reach for the door knob when I hear a sound behind me, I whirl around and see a shadow "I wouldn't do that if I were you Simon" the voice sounds vaguely familiar.

The shadow steps into the little bit of light the door with the glass produces. I hold back a gasp. Sebastian. "Where am I? What do you want from me?" I ask hesitantly. He chuckles.

"Well you're somewhere in the school. How about I tell you everything from the beginning, would you like that Simon?" he asks sitting on a crate. I lean on one of my arms against the wall and a sharp pain shoots through me. "Ah" I look at my arm and see a big, red, and deep gash. I look at Sebastian knowing he had to do with my wound.

"Well answer my question, what happened to your arm is also in the explanation" he says with a bored expression. I roll my eyes, this guy can be Jace's brother. I sigh and slide down the wall. "Sure, Sebastian explain to me" I murmur.

I'm surprised he hasn't killed me right now since I beat the hell out of him in the forest when he kidnapped Clary. Well he's probably just waiting for the right moment.

"Well, Simon I wanted to place a trap so Clary could just walk into, Then it hit me, Why not use one of her friends? I thought of Alec.. I said no because he would put up a fight, I thought of Magnus.. he would just talk about how Alec and your other stupid little friends are going to save him and kick my ass.. Isabelle well her I would have been _tempted_ to do things with that beauty, Tsk tsk tsk stupid **Temptations** don't you agree Simon?" Sebastian smiles evily.

"Yeah, **Temptations,** I've got one myself" I mumble "Now Simon, I'm not looking for a fight..." I stare at him his black eyes flicker with malice and is wearing a mischievous smile "For now at least"

"Now I would have gotten Clary, and I would have gotten what I wanted but I wanted to make it more fun ... Get me?" he plays with his fingers and stare back up at me "Yeah, know I know where your brother likes to have 'fun' apparently you don't understand the meaning of fun Seb" I roll my eyes and bang my head on the wall, but quickly regret it. I rub my head as the pain comes back.

"Ah, ah, ah we all have our own definition of fun, yours is something cool, awesome, epic, rad as you weird kids say mines is torture, pain, crying, and begging ... Oh and cant forget a little action in the bed right?" he chuckles.

"Okay, Sebastian what ever floats your psychotic boat" I give a fake smile and he returns it.

"Now to finish my story, none of them would really be any use at all or at least be any fun to be with... or to kill" he says smiling. See? There's the killing part I was talking about he did want revenge, not my fault these big boys cause to much damage... What? its good to have high self esteem, don't judge I can feel you judging me as you read this.

"I thought you would listen to me, you would be quiet.. if you talked it wouldn't be constantly, and if your friends didn't find you by the destined time it would be fun to kill you, since you did hurt me pretty bad that day in the forest" he smirks standing up.

"Okay two questions" I say thinking and repeating them inside my head making sure they wouldn't come out stupidly as they always do. Sebastian nods "Well why didn't you take Jace? You didn't explain why you wouldn't want him and second 'destined time'? what's that about?" I shoot.

"Well Jace he would put up a fight and honestly I'm not in the fighty mood and I'm just to tired plus I've got to take care of Jonathan since you guys did leave him for dead when you left" he sits back down on the crate pushing his white hair away from his face.

The bastard deserved it, anyways we knew he wasn't dead he screamed out 'it wasn't over' its pretty obvious it wasn't 'over' considering the guy screamed it out.

"And by 'destined time' I think you should know what that means.." I stare at him confused, I know what it means but what's the destined time? and why is there one?! Wait he already told me why... because he wants to bait Clary in.

"God, Simon you're not a very bright person are you?" Sebastian rolls his black eyes. "No dumb ass I meant why is there a destined time?" I stare at him. He smiles "Ahhh I guess I should explain the note shouldn't I? Plus I haven't told you why I gave you that " he jerks his chin towards the gash on my arm.

"Well to bait Clary in, I used you which I already explained... Unless you forgot?" I'm starting to get impatient with this bastard. Sebastian probably notices and pulls out a knife from his pocket and fiddles with it and stares at me give me a warning look.

He stares at me and continues " Like I said I used you.. well I'm using you, I heard you made the foot ball team and I figured you would be in the changing room after school talking to coach, so as soon as coach left I knocked you out and cut you with the knife on your arm. Why? To let Clary and your friends know I wasn't kidding. I let you blood fall for a while and I wrote a note" he thinks for a while "_ Dear Clary or whoever is reading this, I'm in the mood for a game... Hide and seek how about that.. I hide with Simon and you seek for us, I cut Simon's arm so that explains the blood by the way. Now I'll give you by Midnight tonight to find Simon if you don't find him on time... well say bye byeeee... Also I'll give you a hint as to where we're hiding. Its here, in the school _and I signed my name" he stares at me.

What a fucking creep he remembered all of that? Psychoooo "Okay, so how's that going to help you get Clary?" I ask curiously. "Well when Clary finds you, which she most likely will but not on time I bet, I'm about to kill you and she'll take your place.. I know Clary... she would" he says so surely.

But that's the thing, Sebastian is right Clary would take anyone's place, like she took Jace's place so he wouldn't be killed. Clary would take my place and I would rather die for my best friend then have her go with some fucking maniac who wanted to rape her... Correction _rape _her.

"So what time is it now?" My throat is scratchy since I'm thirsty as hell...

"8:21" he says checking his phone. This is going to be a hella long night. I sigh and lay down on the floor and close my eyes. Hopefully Iz is alright.

Alec POV

Well we're at the school. We just got here. Why so late? Well somebody hint hint MAGNUS hint hint wanted to style us all to look dark and mysterious and then we went to eat.

We're all wearing black and have a few weapons on us. By weapons I mean our fists, feet, teeth, head, and huge knifes we have tucked away in our jackets. Yes, we're all wearing jackets, leather to be exact. Well except Izzy she's not wearing one. She refused to.

Magnus picked some black leather skinny jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and black belt with a silver buckle, some black gloves that left your fingers free, for my darling sister Clary she had her red hair loose and free **(that's actually Clary's shadow hunter gear in the movie)**

Isabelle had her black hair in a pony tail, a black tanktop, some tight black pants specifically leather, one glove on one hand, a golden bracelet on her other hand, she had red lipstick on, and some black boots. No heels of course.** (Isabelle's shadow hunter gear , except the bracelet isn't her whip)**

Jace has a leather vest with a hoodie which he already pulled up and is now hiding his face with it, a black t-shirt underneath , some black skinny jeans, and combat boots.**(Jace's shadow hunter gear)**

Magnus for the first time ever isn't wearing glitter his hair is just black and falling over his forehead a little bit, He's wearing a long black leather jacket with a hoodie which is already pulled over his head, black leather pants, and some black Toms.. He simply couldn't resist himself** (I made that up for Magnus except the long leather jacket... I saw it in the movie poster... well just the upper half of it I'm not really sure its long I was just guessing)**

As for me I'm wearing a black t-shirt, a black vest, black leather pants, and boots.

I look at Clary. "Ready Fira?" I ask nervously. I hope this isn't as dangerous as it feels. Of course its dangerous Sebastian is in this. How stupid do I feel...

She nods. We walk towards the school entrance, Clary is ahead of us with Jace by her side. She tries to open the door "Guess he had a spare key" she shrugs and takes out the set of keys she took from the janitor. Jace whispers something to her, she giggles and blushes.

He chuckles and kisses her cheek. I look back at Isabelle who's the one behind us. She's sad and all lonely. I grab her hand and hug her tightly. I didn't know Simon meant this much to her. Usually Isabelle would play with boys and throw them away like an old toy. Like Jace does... Well did because if he hurts Clary he's dead.

But Isabelle really cares for this geek.. I mean guy.. dude.. thing.. person.. you get the point. "Its okay Isabelle, we'll get him back" I whisper and kiss her cheek. I check the time 8:59

It took Clary 3 whole minutes to find the right key to open the key. "Okay its 10:30" Magnus says as Clary finds the right key and opens the door. "What? But my watch sa-" "Babe, your time is wrong" he whispers as we enter the school with slow and quiet steps.

Oh God we only have a little bit of time to find Simon, and if we don't find him on time he's dead... And Isabelle will be completely destroyed...

I close the doors quietly. Clary takes out her knife, that I proudly gave her. Some light pours in from the windows in the hall way. Enough to see someone coming towards us or to see where we're going.

Jace walks VERY closely to Clary, So close he almost knocks her down. I hold back a laugh. Magnus holds a steel staff. He told me his dad gave it to him to defend himself from anything. At first I thought it was a joke but when he showed me what he can do with it I took that staff as serious as someone dying.

"Well lets split up" I suggest. To cover more ground... and I highly doubt it will be dangerous if Sebastian is with Simon.

Jace takes Clary and they walk away. I walk away with Magnus. Isabelle said she wanted to look around for Simon be herself. I nodded because I know she wanted to be alone. She took out a long knife and she walked away.

Isabelle POV

I was walking down the hall way by myself. I start crying silently. What if Sebastian is hurting him? What if we don't find him? What am I going to do without Simon? I love him and I don't love any of my boyfriends until Simon came along, If I loose him my life wont be the same.

I decide to walk into a classroom and sit and calm down for a bit and keep looking for Simon.

I walk up to the nearest classroom. 'CHEMISTRY' said the plaque. I opened it and sat down on one of the stools.

The moonlight seeped into the room, I looked around and finally realized how creepy this place was. I decide to get out when a sharp object lands millimeters away from my face. I look closely and see a small dagger.

I'm not here by myself. I slowly turn around and I'm greeted by either Jonathan or Sebastian. I look at they boys face. Recent bruises and cuts. Jonathan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask lowly, I hide my knife in my pants , I slowly slip the sharp side in and cover the handle with my tanktop. Jonathan didn't see me he was just staring at the floor and playing with another small dagger.

I slowly reach for the door knob and open it. I run out and look behind me and see Jonathan chasing after me. I run as fast as I could "CLARY! JACE! ALEC! MAGNUS! HELP ME!" I shout. I keep running until I trip and slide on the floor. Jonathan falls along with me.

Isabelle DONT run try to hurt him, slow him down at least. "ISABELLE!" Shouts Clary. But I ignore her. The only things I notice is Jonathan and I. I grab my knife and grip it tightly and stare at Jonathan who is gripping the dagger like his life depended on it.

Jonathan was the first one to make the move. I quickly dodged it and he fell sprawling on his face. I took this as an opportunity and jumped on him and stabbed him in the back. But just like he did when I stabbed him to stop Clary he threw my off.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" He spat out. I was still gripping the knife, I slowly got up and ignored the pain that was shooting through my body.

Jonathan laughed. This time it was unexpected Jonathan threw himself on me. I was under him while he was trying to jab the dagger in one of the veins in my neck. My legs were under him and he had his legs spread so I lifted my knee and hit him where it hurts.

He doubled over and I was on top of him. I slapped the dagger out of his hand and was about to stab him when he grabbed my wrist and snapped it back until he heard my bones snap. I screamed in pain and fell over but quickly got up. I still had my knife surprisingly...

Jonathan smiled. Okay you want to play dirty lets play. I looked around and saw a pipe that lead to something but I didn't care. It was loose enough so I could yank it off. I slid the knife into my pants ignoring the blood that was on it.

Jonathan laughed "A pipe? Really Isabelle I took you as the smart type" he started running towards me but I guess he forgot the floor was slippery and he fall. Thank you, you just made this easier for me. I smirked.

He hit his head when he fell so he wasn't paying attention to the fact I was standing over him. He was still holding his head. His knees were raised up, with my good arm which is my right and the strongest arm also I swung the pipe and hit Jonathan's knee. He cried out in pain. I kept swinging until I heard the satisfying crack of his bones.

"Two can play that game Jonathan" I spat out. He was holding his knees , he tried to get up but fell and exclaimed in pain. I took out my knife, if I stab him I know he wont die somehow he'll still live, like every time we beat him up he still lives.

I walk over to him again. He sees the knife in my hand and sees he's defenseless so he looks at me with the saddest eyes. "Isabelle please, please don't stab me please I'll never hurt Clary or your family again" he looks at me, he looks like a little kid.

"No I'm sorry Jonathan but you've caused to much pain to our family and your Sebastian's monster now, I don't know what he turned you into but your just like him. If I was the one laying down there you wouldn't show mercy, so I'm not either. I almost feel bad for you _almost_" I raise the knife.

But he quickly talks "WAIT WAIT WAIT PLEASE! I KNOW WHERE SIMON IS!" He holds his hands against himself, like a shield.

I let my arm fall down to my side. I ignore the pain that my wrist is causing me. "Where?!" I shout "I- In the attic , there's an attic here in the school. I swear he's in there"

"If you're lying to me I'll come back and get you Jonathan" I growl. "No I'm not" he says with a shaky voice. Jonathan with a shaky voice? Wow he really doesn't wanna die does he...

I put the knife in my pants and look at my phone. The time is 11:40.

I run and try not to use the arm that's hurting me. While I'm running I grab my phone and call Clary "Hello? ISABELLE are you okay?" I ignore her question "Go to the attic NOW Simon is in there. Tell Alec and Magnus" Clary stays silent "They heard their with us, we're going there right now , bye" I hang up and run faster.

The attic. I've been there, the janitor hangs out there. Its the door next to the cafeteria. I make a left and there's the attic door. I quickly open it and runs downstairs. I see a door with some glass and I see two figures, very fuzzy though. I look at the time 11:58. I open the door.

"GIVE ME SIMON BACK! ITS NOT MIDNIGHT!" I shout as I see Sebastian holding a knife to Simon's throat ready to slit it.

He chuckles "Ah Contraire my lovely Isabelle its 12:00, look at the time" his gaze follows to a clock hanging up high on the wall. "No no no no no no nooo!" I shout punching a wall with the arm that Jonathan broke my wrist. Waves of pain flow through out that arm but I don't care.

Clary and Jace run and see Sebastian holding Simon. Sebastian was going to slit his throat when Clary yells at him to stop. "Why my dear?" he asks smiling from ear to ear. Clary looks at the floor "I know why you did this... To trade Simon for me.. I'm not stupid... Fine take me and leave Simon" she whispers.

"Clary!" shouts Magnus, Alec, and Jace in unison. I don't say anything but stay surprised. Clary would do something like that? For her friend?

"But you will not hurt me or I will kill Simon, and believe me with the slightest stab of this knife you bleed to death, its the sharpest knife you can find around" Sebastian says pushing Simon away "Clary don't p-" "Simon go be with Isabelle" Clary says smiling a sad smile.

Simon stood there and looked at Clary, I looked and saw Jace handed Simon a knife but acted like nothing was happening. Sebastian grabbed Clary by the waist and Jace was going to step forward but Clary looked at him and he stopped.

Simon threw the knife but missed. "Oh really?" Sebastian was going to throw the knife to Simon but I stepped in front of him and the knife landed in my belly. I yanked it out and fell on the floor "ISABELLE!" Shouts Clary.

Everything goes black.

Clary POV

Sebastian was going to throw the knife at Simon but Isabelle stepped in front of Simon and the knife found a home in her stomach. She yanked out the knife and fell "ISABELLE!" I shout.

Angry flows throughout my body. First time Someone can mess with me I don't care, as long as Sebastian or Jonathan didn't touch my friends or family, Second time you kidnap my friend its a warning to fuck off and third time, you attempted to hurt my friend but it hurt my sister? Its on bitch.

I ran and grabbed Isabelle's knife and yanked the other knife from my boot and charged at Sebastian. "You ass hole! YOU HURT MY SISTER! DONT EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN DONT EVER TOUCH MY FRIENDS OR I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOU INTO PIECES!" I Shout holding a knife against Sebastian's throat.

I look and find all 4 boys staring at me with their mouth gaping open. What? No one hurts my sister. When I turn around Sebastian is hovering above me with a knife that he probably snatched away from me while I wasn't looking.

Since he was standing and I was laying down, I used all my force and punched him in the stomach which sent him falling to the floor. I punched him with all the might and power I had in me and left him unconscious. I fell on the floor tired.

Jace came over and hugged me "Damn babe.." he whispered. He kissed me and asked if I was okay. I nodded.

"How's Isabelle?" I ask Magnus as Alec and Simon are carrying her quickly to the car. "She's losing to much blood... She might die" right there and then I almost fainted at the sound of those words.

**Soooo how did you like the chapter? . Review and let me know what you think :] thanks for reading and until tomorrow. Good bye my lovelys.**


	16. Chapter 16

well** thanks for the reviews! you guys are awesome :D well this chapter is going to be action filled ... so yeah enjoy the chapter I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Simon POV

We went into hospital running, I have Isabelle in my arms right now and she's whispering my name. Oh Isabelle why did you do this? You should have let me die... What would I do without Isabelle?

And Clary, God she traded herself for me I dont know why they did that for me I'm nothing special, I'm just a stupid boy. A hand touched me and I spun around to face Clary "Because Simon your my best friend and I love you, and Isabelle did that because she really loves you, more than anything, and your special to us"

Shit I said that out loud? I smiled and started shouting for someone to help us, and it took 5 minutes to get someone to get Isabelle and help her "What happened?" asked the doctor who was putting her on those bed thingies **(sorry I dont know what their called)**

"Well ... she stabbed herself with a sharp knife by accident" murmured Jace, scratching the back if his head and pacing like a mad man. Jace actually cares for Isabelle? Wow surprise, surprise.

The man stared at us all. "What?" then Clary looked at herself and the others and realizes they're all wearing black. "Well... we like black GO MAN MY SISTER IS DYING AND IF SHE DOES IM BLAMING YOU FOR TAKING YOUR GOD DAMNED TIME NOW GO!" Shouts Clary clapping her hands.

The doctor jumps and grabs the edge of the bed... and walks away rapidly with Izzy. Jace and everyone including me stare at her and burst into laughter. "What...?" she asks smiling. Jace grabs her and hugs her "I love you" he tells her and she kisses his cheek "I love you too"

I stare at Magnus who's tearing up and Alec who's holding his boyfriend, "Our little girl has grown up soooo fast" says Magnus wiping away tears. Clary laughs along with Jace. "You know Magnus, you look good like that" Clary smiles at Magnus "Oh darling, thank you but I like my glitter and sparkles" he smiles back at her. She laughs a bit.

"Simon.." Clary stares at me. I was looking at the floor and leaning on a wall far away from them. What... What if Isabelle dies? I really love her... and if she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, she meant everything to me and my goal was to protect her and instead... she protected me...

I feel tears fall down my cheek. I don't bother to wipe them away, I don't care if Jace has anything to say about me crying. Oh Isabelle please... be okay... I need you ... more than you can ever imagine.

I slide down the wall and start crying even more. I put my head in my hands and just let out everything. As I'm crying I feel a hand on me. I look up and see Jace "Fuck off Jace I don't wanna hear how I'm a girl by crying" I spat.

He sits next to me and laughs "No Simon, I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say its okay... Plus a real man cries and I learned that myself.. When Clary was hurt" he says staring at me with a small smile.

Jace POV

I feel bad for Simon, yes I usually say things to the kid, but he's crying for Isabelle and I don't think its for attention or because he wants anybody to feel bad for him, He's worried if she's going to... die

I pat Simon's back but quickly stop when I hear Clary gasp. I get up and look at what she's looking at. Jonathan on a bed being helped by a doctor and Sebastian staring at Clary 'I'm going to get you, today...' he mouths. Today? Are you shitting me? your shitting me... We just went through a whole bunch of crap and he still wants revenge?

I walk to Clary and grab her and hug her tightly. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest "He's going to get me..." she whispers. I put my cheek on her head "No he's not because I'm going to be there for you okay?" she nods and looks up at me with those big green eyes. I smile and kiss her gently and she puts her head back on my chest.

I look at Sebastian who has bruises and cuts all over his face. Damn Clary beat the hell outta him. Sebastian follows the doctor who's strolling Jonathan away. I wonder what happened to him...

"What happened to him?" asks Alec. I shrug. "I don't know but when we were in the school I just heard him screaming and after that Isabelle running... So she must have done whatever happened to him" Magnus says. Probably, Who cares if Isabelle beat the crap outta him it was for a reason, and a good one too. She was screaming for help.. She he tried to kill her...

An hour later...

Clary POV

I'm sitting down on a chair while Jace is on the other side of the room laying down on some chairs, I see the doctor that took Isabelle come so I walk to Jace.

"No... No... your very sexy Clary" Jace says, What? I look at him and notice his eyes are closed. I stifle a laugh, he's dreaming about me. He makes kissing noises. "Oh Clary... No no nooo not there Clary oooooohhhhh" I burst out laughing as Jace moans in his dream.

God what the hell am I doing in his dream? Jace rolls off the chair and looks at me "What?" he asks cluelessly. "Oh nothing, come on the doctor ... is...coming..." I say through laughter. Jace passes his hand through his face and stands up, as he does I see a bulge in his pants which makes me laugh me even harder.

By the time I get to the doctor I'm probably red as I can be. "I'm sorry Isabelle-" Simon falls on the floor "Nooo Izzy!" he shouts "Young man, I was going to say she lost a lot of blood but she's alright" the doctor rolls his eyes and murmurs something about stupid boy.

"Excuse me" he turns around to look at me "Yes?" he asks impatiently, "What did you say about my friend , About him being stupid? I mean I can tell your boss I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing that you called someone stupid because he thought his girlfriend was dead" I cross my arms over my chest, and feel familiar strong muscly arms wrap around my waist.

"I-I-I you can see your friend now follow me" he says walking towards a room very fast. We all follow him.

"In here" he says motioning to the room. We all go in and see Isabelle. She's pale and her black hair is loose and spread around. The doctor closes the door and leaves. I walk to Isabelle. "Isabelle.." I whisper touching her face. Suddenly her eyes open "C-C-Clary?" she says with a small smile. I nod.

"I-I-I-I wanna get up and walk..." she says sitting up slowly. I look at Alec for approval he nods. I'm sure she can atleast walk for a little bit.. right?

I help Izzy off the bed and grab her hand. Simon stares at her happily. He walks towards her and hugs her gently and kisses her "Isabelle, don't ever do that again... But thank you babe" he whispers hugging her as tears fall down his cheeks. AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and I hear the shuffling of feet and doors opening and closing. "Something is wrong" I hear Magnus say. I runt to the door and try to open it but it doesn't. "Its locked" I look back at Isabelle who's staring at me, its that look she has when something happened to her and she hasn't told me.

I walk to her "What happened Isabelle? Tell us" I ask her softly. She looks at the floor "Sebastian said... he was going to try to get you tonight... and kill me for hurting Jonathan..." she whispers.

"SEBASTIAN!" Shouts Jace, who has his fists balled up at his sides. Of course that's what that look was all about.. Should have gotten Isabelle and left when we had a chance.

I kick the door over and over. But nothing, there's just silence. Alec and Jace stand by the door. "Charge at 3" Alec says. "My shoulder shall never by the same" mumbles Jace.

"1..." "2..." "3!" and they hit the door with their shoulders and the door falls down. Simon grabs Isabelle and carries her. Apparently Simon is stronger than he looks because Isabelle weighs a ton and he looks like he's carrying a doll.

We look around and see a shadow on the wall. I gasp. Jace holds his shoulder and stands next to me. "I suggest you get flash lights... Its about to get dark in here" Sebastian says. I know its that stupid bastard.

I run over to the desk and look for anything with lights. I look inside the drawer and finds two medium sized flash lights. I hold one and I give the other one to Alec.

Then the lights go off. The only light there is, is the moonlight and our flash lights. I quickly turn it on. We all stay silent. When we hear STOMP STOMP DRAG DRAG STOMP.

"We need to get out of here" I hear Simon whisper. "Well thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock Holmes!" says Jace smacking Simon upside his head. Alec and I direct our flash light to the end of the hall where the noise is coming from and see Sebastian with a knife and Jonathan dragging himself.

Not the prettiest sight ever, more like the scariest. Isabelle looks and screams. We all start running, I'm ahead with Jace. Simon is behind with Isabelle. I stop and tell Simon to hurry up. I hear boots pounding on the floor, and they sure are not mine. I reach for the knife I had In my boot and thank god I left it there. Everyone was running when Magnus and Jace shoutd my name.

I didn't answer. I pulled out the knife and slipped it in my jacket. I turned my hand around and put the handle in the palm of my hand so I can just slip it out easily.

The pounding stopped and Sebastian looked at me he smiled sweetly, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Sebastian looked behind him "JONATHAN HURRY UP, YOU LAZY ASS BITCH IM DOING THIS FOR YOU!" Shouts Sebastian.

"OH IM SORRY BECAUSE ITS SO EASY TO MOVE AROUND WHE BOTH OF YOUR FREAKING KNEES ARE BROKEN!" Jonathan shouts back. "Make it work some how stupid bastard!" Then Sebastian stares at me and walks around me in a circle. He touches my face and hair.

"Clary!" I hear the 'gang' shout in unison but I don't answer, I grip the handle tightly and I'm ready to strike at any moment. he dragging continues and it finally stops, I look at the corner of the hall way and see Jonathan. I grip my flash light tightly also.

Sebastian finally stops in front of me and kisses me. I gasp and slip out my knife and stab him in the stomach "That was for my sister" I spat. He grips his stomach and stumbles against the wall. Jonathan quickly drags himself towards me, I kick him in the face and run away.

I hear slow running behind me, I slip the knife in my boot and continue running until I see Jace gripping his hair and looking worried. "Run!" I say, he looks at me and starts running. As we keep running I see the rest of the 'gang'

I hear the foot steps grow louder and they seem to grow faster. What the hell? How can Sebastian start running so fast when I just stabbed him...

I turn around and see Sebastian running and using both of his hands to run, I look at his stomach and find no wound. What the hell?!

I see a glass door which is an exit, Jace tries to open it but it doesn't budge. "GOD DAMN!" I hear Jace shout. We run after we see Sebastian get closer. We run up some stairs, So now we're a story high. "Hey!" I whisper. "Lets hide" I whisper again. We walk quietly and open a room door and close it.

"I've got an idea" I whisper again. They all stare at me "Lets climb out of here" I say they stare at me in disbelief, "Its our only way out, if the door was locked that means Sebastian locked them all" I stare at the. They all reconsider it. They nod.

Magnus takes out his phone "Who are you calling?" I ask "Police" I nod and open a window I look down and see its far down but we can easily climb down with all the poles.

"Okay, I'll wait for the police here" I say, Jace stares at me "No you are not" he says staring at me. I notice Simon cant climb down with Isabelle, and he needs protecting. "No I'm staying with Simon and Isabelle" I say. "Cla-" "Jace just let her be she'll be fine" says Alec with an edge of doubt on his voice.

Isabelle is whimpering lowly and grabbing Simon. Jace grabs me and kisses me "I love you" "Me too" Jace was about to climb out the window when he looked at Alec "Let me stay with her" Alec sighs and nods. "Please take care you guys, The police said they were coming, but we're going to go get stuff to kill Sebastian and Jonathan so we'll be back" Alec climbs out the window and Magnus follows.

I grab my knife and stare the door. Jace is sitting down next to Simon. Then he's standing next to me. I hear the dragging again and its followed by the sound of boots. Oh god, I know how they can see if we're in the room.

I move from in front of the door and I tell Simon and Isabelle to hide in the bathroom. I'm standing next to the door with Jace beside me. The dragging stops in front of the door and it continues.

But then our door flies open. I stare at Sebastian and Jonathan. Jace kicks Jonathan again and again but somehow Jonathan has Jace on the floor, but Jace keeps fighting back. I stare at Isabelle and Simon who are in the bathroom. Sebastian is pressing himself against me and kissing my neck, instead of feeling warm he felt very cold. I tell Simon with my eyes to leave the room and hide. He gets up. Sebastian was about to look but I grabbed him and kissed him.

It took me so much effort to not push him away but I didn't. Sebastian grabbed my waist and pressed me even more against him. Simon stepped over Jonathan who was on the floor and sneaked away.

Then I lightly pull Sebastian away so he wont get suspicious "Why'd you do that I was enjoying myself" he says pouting. "Er... I couldn't breath" I say looking out the window, hoping the police at any moment would arrive. But it didn't at least not for now...

Jace looked at me and I stared at Jonathan who was probably knocked out and I shook my head slightly telling Jace to go away but he refused until I shot him a look he stepped out of the room.

"Well you caught your breath" Sebastian said pulling me on to the hospital bed and kissing my neck, Oh Clary remember your doing this so Jace and Simon and Isabelle could run away, when its the right time stab him. Simple as that.

Sebastian was taking off his pants and a big bulge slipped out of his boxers. my eyes widened, he's kidding right? Stab time. I tried to grab my knife but Sebastian threw it, God damn!

He pulled down my pants. I stifled a cry. I remember at the forest how helpless I was how I couldn't do anything, how weak he saw me.

No I'm not weak, I'm not helpless, and I could fight him off. I pulled my pants up and punched Sebastian, he fell of the bed. I jumped off the bed with a flip.. Thank you gymnastics and grabbed my knife and ran off. But on the way of exiting the room I stepped over Jonathan and heard a huge CRACK.

I ran down the hall and I saw Simon with Isabelle In his arms. Jace was sitting down, So much for running away. As soon as they heard my boots pounding on the floor they looked up "Run! God damnit" I shouted. They started running and running.

I looked behind me and saw Sebastian running after me. That's when I heard the police sirens. Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, that's when I got tackled. I landed with a THUD and saw Sebastian straddling me. Jace looked at me "RUN!" I shouted.

I kicked Sebastian in the back of the head with my foot, which I just lifted up. He held his head and I grabbed my knife and stabbed him in the stomach repeatedly. He doubled over and held his stomach "That was Isabelle and the rest were for trying to rape me!" I stood up and he chuckled.

"I'm not done until I get what I want Clary... Neither does Jonathan" he says. Yeah, good luck doing that dead. I ran to get Jace and Simon and Isabelle. They saw me and followed me. I walked since I had nothing to run away from. I looked at where Sebastian was supposed to be laying down and he wasn't there, I ran to the room where Jonathan was and he wasn't there either.

My eyes widened. What the hell? Then I heard boots and saw flash lights. The police. They came and grabbed us and took us out. We told them about Sebastian and Jonathan, they said they would be on the look out for them.

One thing that I'm sure of. Sebastian or Jonathan aren't human. And he's coming back.

**Welllllllll, how'd you like the chapter?! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :O thanks for reading and until tomorrow my lovelys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay well I'm feeling good today so I decided to post chapter 17 today I'm curious as to know what you guys thought about chapter 16 but no one reviewed :o but that's okay, anyways enjoy!**

Isabelle POV

It was a week later after all that happened with Sebastian and Jonathan. The cops haven't found any signs of them but Clary told me that they sent her a note saying they'll be back. Of course she didn't tell anyone but me because they would worry.

She also told me she thinks Sebastian isn't human but I don't know why she thinks that. My wound has been healing pretty nicely if you ask me, Clary's wounds have also been healing pretty good. She can touch them and she wont really feel anything.

My parents don't know about my gash but they're bound to find out since I walk slowly, like an elderly lady and they know I don't take my time to walk, let alone take my time for anything..

Right now its 12:02 my parents are probably coming home soon, I'm texting Simon since I cant sleep and he cant either. I tried going into Clary's room but she locked the door. I know she's awake because I can hear her singing lowly to her music.

Magnus slept over and Jace well he's sleeping on the couch downstairs due to a fight he and Clary had. They're such a cute couple but fight for the smallest things, Clary hasn't told me why yet but I know she'll tell me, she always tells me everything. Magnus and Jace most likely live here now, we go to school together, Alec shares his clothes with Jace and Magnus. And their parents don't even care where they are.

My door creaks open and I snap my head towards the door. I turn on my lamp which is on my night stand and see Clary smiling at me.

"Clary!" I say putting my phone down on my bed "God, you scared me..." I look at her and she closes the door. She's wearing blue pajama shorts with small pink hearts and a pink tanktop. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she's holding her phone. Speaking of phone I'm super happy because our parents bought us iPhones and boy do we love our iPhones.

Clary came and sat down next to me. "Hey, did I wake you up or something?" she asks looking at her text message and her eyes widen. She brushes it off quickly as she sees my staring. "Nope, What's up?" I ask. "Well, I couldn't sleep.. Nightmares and Jace is usually there to help me through them but I'm mad at him... Plus I want to walk to you about something" she says

I get up and turn on the main light of my room, so my whole room is brightened. My phone makes a sound which means I got a text message. Simon.

_Babe gotta go, mum is bitching. I love u I'll see u 2morrow -S_

_Aw, alrite c ya 2morrow luv u 2 -I_

And with that I just put music on, but really low.

"Okay, shoot" I lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling. "Ah, ah, ah first explain to me why Jace and you fought" I stare at her. She lays down next to me putting her phone on her stomach. "Well, you know how we got new smarter phones well Jace he wanted to check my phone because he thinks _I'm_ cheating on him, he always makes up the same excuse about how he just wants to check my messages because he thinks Sebastian is texting me and I'm texting back" I stare at her and she stares at my walls, I remember when we were little we use to run around our house chasing Alec and he use to scream like a maniac. I smile at the thought.

"And I'm not cheating on him, and it hurts that he doesn't trust me... and the funny thing is Sebastian did text me, two times a few minutes ago and he's not being creepy he's just saying hi and... I didn't answer him but I want to.." she says lowly. Why would she want to answer him? I shrug answering my own question.

Clary looks at me and raises an eyebrow, well in this case tries she never could raise her eyebrow for anything. "Sorry, asking and answering my own questions" I mumble.

"Well, talk to Jace I guess... Never mind don't do that just wait for him to talk to you.. and about Sebastian don't text him AT ALL" I stare at her "And another thing... Why do you think he's not human?" I ask her. She tenses and stares back at me.

"When we were at the hospital he was pressing his body against me, you know how somebody is supposed to be warm? Well he wasn't he was freezing cold. And I stabbed him and he started running after me but slowly and I looked back at him and he was running like I didn't stab him and I looked at where I stabbed him, and there was nothing there..." she whispers closing her eyes.

She closes her eyes when she wants to cry. Its a habit of hers. Wait, if Sebastian isn't human then what could he be? If he was some monster, wouldn't he have killed Clary? Or taken her away already? Who knows.

"Clary, just cry don't hold it back... Why do you even want to cry?"

_I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my handdd_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something_

_to rely on so tell me when your going to let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.._

I listen to those words of the song. I smile. Then I hear Clary cry, I hug her. "Because Isabelle, I don't know I just started thinking about how normal our life was, then all of this started and how I get hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally. I miss our old normal life... So badly... and I'm crying because of Jace.. how he doesn't trust me... and Sebastian and Jonathan how they want to hurt us..." she whispers hugging me back.

I move a little because if I move more, my wound is going to open up. "Oh Clary its okay, I mean yeah we're in constant danger until those weird creeps die but I admit its kind of fun sometimes, our life was boring before and look now, we have boyfriends, friends, and we get to kick ass like in movies" I say laughing.

Clary laughs along with me. "I guess we can think of this as a movie" she murmurs. "But don't the good guys always die at the end? Or at least a few of them on the way to killing the bad guys?" she asks pulling away.

"Maybe Clary, but Alec and the rest of us are trying are best to keep each other alive, and so far we're doing pretty good. Do you know how close all of us were to dying? And we lived through it... Because we have each other.." I smile at her. She wipes away her tears.

"Thanks sis" she sits up and I do the same but veryyyy slowly. "As for Sebastian not being human, I cant answer that.." I say. "Maybe, I was just imagining things" she says standing up.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask her. She smiles " I was going to get eat something, care to join me?" she asks holding out a hand to help me up. I nod and take her hand and she helps me up. I put my long black hair in a messy bun like Clary's and walk downstairs.

I see Jace on the couch on his phone playing. I roll my eyes what a guy. I laugh at my own thought. Clary stares at me and laughs along with me "Your so weird" she says as we pass by the couch to the kitchen. I see Jace stares at Clary with a bit of sadness but happy at the same time.

Clary does her best to not look at Jace and opens the kitchen door for me and we both enter.

Clary POV

I just cried, I let everything out... That's good right? I couldn't keep holding it in any longer, I just needed to get it out. Maybe Isabelle's right this is like a movie, Run from the bad guys and try to make I out alive, but with the help of your friends.

We enter the kitchen and I open the fridge. A few moments later Jace walks in. I groan lowly and roll my eyes. I look inside the fridge. We have a lot of stuff to eat but I just cant decide. I grab a coke and go to the closet and grab some hot Cheetos.

I sit on the counter ignoring Jace's presence. "Hey Clary" he says rubbing the back of his neck. Oh God he's so cute. Isabelle stares at me waiting for me to say something but I just take a sip of soda. Jace slouches and grabs some chips. Specifically Lay's salt and vinegar.

Isabelle shrugs and grabs a blue Gatorade, she sits on a stool and opens the Gatorade, and takes a big loud sip.

I giggle. Jace walks towards me and touches my hand, I quickly snatch it away. I look at his face he has a hurt expression but as quickly as it came it went away. I eat the chips silently that is until Jace grabs my arm quickly, I try to snatch it away but the guy is hella strong. I place my coke down and try to get my arm away from his grip but placing the coke down just helped him even more.

He places his hand beneath my butt and lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder "We're going to talk about this Clary, whether you like it or not" he growls. I sigh. I start punching Jace and kicking him with all my strength all I hear is him cursing a storm.

God this guy just doesn't understand when your fighting with someone they don't want to talk to you. He goes upstairs and throws me on my bed, I was about to get up but he straddled me. "Nope, you my love aren't doing anywhere" he says staring at me. I let out a frustrated sigh.

Someone opens my door and I look behind Jace to find Alec and Magnus without shirts. "Errr... your without a shirt, and your invading Clary's room" Jace says staring at them "And you my boy are raping darling Clary" points out Magnus. "Clary love , do you need help?" asks Magnus waddling towards me.

I laugh "No, Thanks Magnus I'll shout if anything" I say staring into Jace's beautiful golden eyes but I quickly look away. Magnus nods and walks out with Alec. "Now babe we're going to talk" Jace says. He's only inches away from my face. I look sideways, don't want to get tempted now do I?

"I hate you" I say not actually meaning it, he smiles "You love me" he touches my cheek, I cant help but love the warmth his touch sends through out my body. "I hate you" I say smiling a bit "You love me" he says with concern, I look at him and I stare at him, he actually thinks I do.

I sit up and hug him, that's when I realize he's shirtless. Ohhhhh that's nice. "I do love you Jace I was just playing" I murmur. Jace wanted to kiss me but I moved away "Your mad?" he asks. He lays down on my bed and I lay down next to him. I start playing with his golden like hair "No, I just... I don't know.." I murmur.

He stares at me. I sigh. I grab my phone and put music. I turn off the lamp I had turned on and went under the covers. "Good night Jace..." I say. "Night... babe" he murmurs. I feel bad for moving away from him like that, stupid guilt. I grab Jace's arm and he looks at me. I kiss him softly and he kisses back. Then I break the kiss and smile.

He smiles back and grabs me and presses me against his warm body.

Next Day...

Clary POV

I wake up to see Jace isn't next to me. I pout and sit up. I get out of bed and fix my pajamas and go downstairs. I see Alec and Magnus talking. "Hey" I say as I hug both of them.

"Hello" Alec says smiling "Morning love" Magnus says with a british accent. I laugh. I sit on a stool and put my head down. "So where's Jace? He's like your little love stalker" Magnus says. I laugh "I don't know he just disappeared" I murmur.

I go upstairs and I hear talking in Isabelle's room. I press my ear against her door and listen "No, Jace" Isabelle says sternly. What? "Oh come onnnnn" he says. Is he..? With my sister? Jace wouldn't... not... after what happened...

"Jace what about Clary..?" asks Isabelle. He stays silent "What she doesn't know wont kill her" he says. He's cheating on me?...

I go to Isabelle's room and pretend that Alec needs something. I open the door and find Jace eating my favorite candy... Starburst. He stares at me. "Your eating my favorite candy without me?" I ask with mock hurt.

Oh God, I thought he was... but he wasn't. I march away pretending to be mad. I giggle lowly. Jace grabs me and sticks a Starburst in my mouth "Sorry..." he says smiling. I hug him and eat the Starburst. "Wanna go out somewhere?" he asks. I nod.

He kisses me "Get ready" he smiles and goes into Alec's room. Probably to take some of his clothes. I laugh. I go into my room. I look in my walk in closet for a shirt. I grab a loose shirt that you can tie at the bottom, its orange and has autumn leaves on it. I look in my drawer, and grab some green short shorts, I go into my walk in closet and grab some caramel colored ankle high boots.

I put my hair once again in a messy bun and go into my bathroom. I put on my mascara and eyeliner and some lip gloss. I grab my phone and stick it in my pocket.

Someone knocks on my door and enters. Jace. "Wow, you look beautiful" he says grabbing my waist, Someone else enters. Magnus "Herondale do not lie to your girlfriend you know she doesn't look beautiful" he says. I remember he said this at the small get together a few weeks ago. Jace looks confused, I laugh "You know she looks sexy" Magnus says winking at me and leaving the room. Jace laughs and kisses me "Well yeah, you do" I look at his lips and notice he has lip gloss on and I laugh.

"What?" he asks. "Nothing". He grabs my hand and we walk downstairs. Jace grabs Alec's keys and quietly opens the door and closes it behind us.

We get into the car and drive away. "So where do you wanna go?" he asks smiling. I think. "I dunno" I say like a little girl. "Taki's?" he asks. I nod.

A few minutes later we're at Taki's. Jace grabs my hand and our fingers entwine. We sit down and I wrap my arms around his waist while he has an arm around me.

Kaelie comes and shoots me an angry look but I just laugh. "So you're what that tramp? asks Kaelie trying to hard to sound mean. I ignore her. Jace looks at her and she smiles, she kisses him Jace pulls back and shoots her the daggers, he grabs her wrist tightly and tells her something in an angry whisper. She did what?!

"Jace" I say trying to move to get to that bitch, but he grabs my waist tightly "I wanna piss god damn" I say staring at him. He believes me and lets me go. I get up and throw myself on Kaelie and slap her and throw a few punches "Don't touch my boyfriend" I hiss.

Jace grabs me my arm and drags me out "Clary what the hell was that?!" he shouts at me when we're by the car. I'm not going to let him shout at me "What? I'm sorry should I let every girl kiss you and do nothing? Should I be happy when they do?!" I shout back. "No but you cant go around hitting everyone because they kiss me! I mean yes I'm sexy but still" he says smirking.

"Your so fucking conceited Jace, and its ANNOYING, I'm tired of this" I say marching away. "CLARY! CLARY!" I hear him shout. I turn around and see him running towards me. I run and run from him. I don't want to talk to Jace, I don't I want to be alone.

When I stop running I look up and see I'm at that park Jonathan brought me to. I see the lock is unlocked so I open the gate slowly. I walk around and see there's a huge tunnel with stairs. I hear screaming and talking.

I walk down it slowly. I see chemicals in bottles, gloves, small tools, cloth, and Sebastian standing over Jonathan. Jonathan is laying down on a metal bed and screaming as Sebastian is doing something to his knees. Most likely fixing them. Sebastian doesn't look like he died, he looks better than anything. I don't know why but I step forward and see Jonathan spots me and smiles his real smile "Clary..." he whispers.

Sebastian turns around and stares at me. "Helloooo, came to get laid?" He asks chuckling. "What are you doing to him?" I ask staring at Jonathan who's panting. "Fixing his knees since those stupid doctors couldn't do anything for him" he mumbles. "Sebastian..." I stare him.

For the first time he looks like he wont do anything to me while I'm near him. "Yes, Clary?" he stares back at me. "A-A-Are you human?" I feel stupid just asking him. I think he's going to kill me or scream at me or possibly hurt me. "Yes, but... my father Valentine... did experiments on me... so in a way I'm kind of not human" he says flatly like it didn't matter he was human or not. Why is he being honest...?

"Oh..." I say sitting on the stairs. "You know Clary I dont really care what people feel, and I would probably throw you somewhere and just get what I want but today is my day off from chasing after you with Jonathan, So talk to me... What's wrong" He asks.

Why is he being nice? Now I'm getting creeped out. "Nothing... Well Sebastian since you wont hurt me.. Mind if I stay for a while? I need a break from Jace.. you can say that" I murmur. "Sure think of me as your friend... For today other times don't even think of me like that" he says smiling a real smile.. Maybe.

So Sebastian goes back to fixing Jonathan's broken knees and we talk for a bit.

I wonder why he isn't hurting me. No just because its his day off. Curiouser oh curiouser...

**Hmm what a weird chapter o.o... I hope you guys liked it.. Its probably boring... Review and thanks for reading :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites, I appreciate them a lot :] for those of you who read this story I thought you might like to know I've made a new story called I ran away because of you. Anyways check it out of you want and here's chapter 18, I hope you enjoy.**

Clary POV

I sat up and looked around, I'm in my room... Weird wasn't I with Sebastian..? My door creaks open and Jace runs in and hugs me but pulls away "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? PLUS I WAS ALL FREAKING LONELY WHEN I WAS SLEEPING YESTERDAY!" He shouts.

I laugh. I couldn't tell him about Sebastian and how I was with him. "I... er... went to a park went to walk around you know... walk..." I say scratching my head, he stares at me and shrugs. He kisses me, I kiss back. Jace lays on top of me not putting all his weight on me, He licks my bottom lip for entrance.

I open and after a while his tongue wins our little fight. He was going to take off my shirt but my phone made a noise and I quickly moved away, I'd glad it did I don't want to have sex with Jace now...

I looked at my phone and saw the message.

_Your welcome for taking you home Clarissa -S_

_Uh... Thx Seb? -C_

_What is 'thx'? Teenagers are weird now a days -S_

_Hahahah Not, your one of them and thx is short for thanks -C_

"Clary who is it?" asks Jace sitting next to me. "No one" I mutter.

_Yes I am but I'm educated more and not stupid like them -S_

_Gee thanks its nice to know I'm stupid -C_

_Uh... I don't know anybody who thinks its good to be stupid.. Clary you are something -S_

_I meant it- Never mind.. Thanks I guess... Sebastian could I ask you something? -C_

_Sure love go ahead and ask -S_

I shudder when he calls me love and I go back to texting, Jace looks at me closely.

_Why are you being so nice...? -C_

_Well... you might think I'm lying but I don't care... Jonathan has told me so much about you, and you seem nicer than I thought.. So I'm starting to like you Clary... But I don't care if I like you or not I'm getting what I want -S_

My eyes widen, I stop texting Sebastian. Jace snatches my phone away. "JACE HERON-FREAKING-DALE! GIVE ME BACK MY GOD DAMNED PHONE!" I shout.,

Since Jace is like a huge tree compared to me I have to jump to try to get my phone but its no use, he's already reading my messages.

"SEBASTIAN LIKES YOU? YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM? DO YOU LIKE HIM CLARY?" He shouts staring at me hurt.

"Yes he does, yes I was, and I don't know..." I answer all at once. Well I don't like Sebastian I just didn't know how to answer that question.

Jace stares at me with more hurt "So you lied to me...? And Now you like Sebastian..? You're planning to leave me for him aren't you... ARENT YOU!"

I stare at Jace completely shocked, I'm not letting him scream at me. I slap him and he holds his cheek "Don't ever talk to me again!" I shout. I grab my phone and run down the stairs. "Clary! Baby I'm sorry!" shouts Jace following me. I open the door and close it and run away to the park Jace and I went to.

I walk around and I finally sit on the bench and put my head in my hands. Then someone places a hand on my back, I thought it was Jace so I shrug it off "Now, don't be so mean when I'm being nice" says the familiar voice.

I look up and see Sebastian. I sigh and smile "How the hell do you know I'm here?" I ask him "Every time I like a girl I have them stalked by... ducks" he says pointing to a duck, he smiles and then laughs.

"Wow, that's... charming you really know how to charm a girl don't you?" I say sarcastically. He smiles but his face goes serious "What happened? You wouldn't be out here by yourself unless something happened..?" he asks curiously. He sits closer to me but I don't care, all that sudden disgust for Sebastian goes away... for now I think?

"Well Jace looked through my messages and he saw we were texting and he saw the message where you said you liked me and he started freaking out, he thinks I'm leaving him for you and I'm not..." I murmur

Sebastian looks and me and kisses me. His lips are cold but the kiss is sweet and heated... WHAT AM I SAYING?! I pull away "What you didn't like the kiss?" he asks with a smirk "I did but I didn't... you know what I should get going, and I shouldn't be here with you because your my enemy and you want to rape me and now you like me and OHH..." I walk away as fast as I could.

I hear footsteps behind me an arm grabs me, thinking it was Sebastian I told him to 'fuck off' but I turned around to find Jace... "Jace... hey..." I say awkwardly "I saw you and Sebastian kiss .." he says angry and hurt "Did it mean anything?" he asks staring at me. "Of course not, we were just talking and he kissed me... I walked away after... Jace stop being so insecure for the first time ever, I love you not my ENEMY" he smiles and hugs me tightly.

"I love you Clary, I love you, I love you, I love youuuuu" he says kissing me all over my face. I laugh "Me too Jace" I say. My phone rings and I check it

_No matter how much I like you, I still am going to get what I want.. So be prepared tomorrow Clary, I'm warning you now because I like you, I could have just used the element of surprise on you... So beware -S_

I put my phone away and stare at Jace who's frowning. I kiss him and grab his hand, we walk home but I'm still worried I might actually have just a little eitty bitty bit of feelings for Sebastian... and that's BAD

**Sorry its short :\ I bet its boring but even if it is I'm still not going to stop writing Temptations :p Review and thanks for reading :] until tomorrow my lovelys and please check out my new story I ran away because of you! I'd appreciate it a lot !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry to my dear followers and people who read this story Dx I have been writing my other stories and I've also been caught up in homework and school. But this time I will try my best to update this story! **

Clary POV

I woke up to the smell of the sun and a hint of oranges. What is it? I got to lazy to open my eyes so I grab whatever it is and pull it to my nose so I can smell it better, But when I pull it I hear a cry of pain. My eyes pop open and I find Jace staring at me and massaging his head as I let go of his hair.

I give him a side ways smile. "Sorry?" Jace smirks a bit. "Its no biggie, Not like it hurt me anyways" I scoff. "Whatever" I sit up on my bed, I look to my right where my night stand is and notice my phone is lighting up which means I have a missed call or a message.

I grab my phone and unlock it, As soon as I do I'm greeted by a message from Sebastian himself

_Looking forward to seeing you today Clary, Can't wait -S_

Somehow this doesn't scare me, The thing that does scare me is I have feelings for a guy who has tried to rape me, kill my best friend, kidnap me, and take me away. That is what scares me. But the worst part is I _want_ to go with him wherever he wants to take me, I guess I'm going crazy too... Am I?

Jace interrupts my thoughts by snapping his thin pianist fingers in front of me to grab my attention. "Hm?" I say almost jumping off the bed "You zoned out there Clary, What happened? Well in other words watcha thinking of?" He asks staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes I love so dearly. I shake my head and get up "Nothing, I just want to go for a swim" Is all I say.

* * *

I run downstairs with my blue polka dot towel in my hands. I slide open the door that leads to my backyard, I walk out and feel the warmth of the sun hit my body. I walk towards one of the chairs and throw my towel on there. I throw off my flip flops and untie my red curly hair.

I run and throw myself in the pool, I feel the water swirling around me, The bubbles swimming towards and away from me. I swim up to the surface and open my eyes to find Jace staring at me from the window with a big genuine smile. I smile back and blow him a kiss which he 'catches' and places on his cheek. I smile and swim under the water as I see he's left the window and is nowhere in sight.

I wonder why he didn't want to swim with me, He always wants to be with me. I shrug underwater. I open my eyes and see nothing but water, I feel the small sting of Clorox they put in the water in my eyes as I keep swimming. But I close my eyes and swim until I bump my head on the edge of the pool. I swim back up and hang on to the edge of the pool, I keep my eyes closed as the sun hits me.

It's feels good to be alone. I hear the birds chirp their little songs. I hear something, As if something or _someone _is swimming in the pool. Nah Clary, You're just going crazy, No one is in the pool. So I just relax and start kicking my feet.

Then I feel my feet kick something. That's when I open my eyes to find Sebastian. My green eyes meet his black-like ones. I gasp "Sebastian what are you doing here?" I ask as he swims a little closer to me. His white hair is matted to his forehead I notice, As he gets closer to me. His face is only inches away from mine.

"Can't visit a girl I like without being asked why?" he says slipping a piece of my wet red hair behind my ear. Why do I like him? He's only caused pain to me, He's left me so broken, He's hurt me mentally and physically yet I like him.. Why? "What do you want Sebastian" I say regaining my sanity which is the only thing Sebastian hasn't taken away from me. "Clary, I know this is crazy and so unexpected, I know I already told you but I really do like you Clary. I've changed my mind about trying to get you for your body, I just want you to like me and I want you to come with me somewhere Clary, Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we can be, Somewhere no one will bother us, Somewhere I can love you like I really do"

His words shock me like a girl would be shocked if One Direction came knocking on their door. He likes me? He loves me? He wants to be with me? What should I say? What should I do? What about my family and friends, What about _Jace? _"I don't know what to say Sebastian" Is all I can choke out. "Say you love me, Say you want to come with me" He says touching my face with his pale, soft hand. "Is this a trick Sebastian?" For a moment he looked hurt but then it goes away. He leans his head down so our foreheads touch. "Clary I'll stop being a creepy perverted stalker that wants to get laid, Only if you come with me and be mine"

I nod. What are you doing Clary? _Oh shut up, You know you want to go with Sebastian_. Didn't ask you inner voice, You shut up hmph! Sebastian smiles and grabs my face gently, He plants a wet, soft, warm kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

But he moves away "We should go, Your friends will be looking for you soon" I nod. We swim to the pool stairs. I grab my towel and wrap it around me, Sebastian grabs my hand and knits his fingers with mines as we enter my house. We silently sneak pass the kitchen where I hear Simon and Jace arguing about who would be Fred and Scooby if they were in Mystery Incorporated. I scoff and roll my eyes.

Sebastian opens the door silently and we walk out the door. I stand in front of my house for a few seconds, Staring at the place where I love most. I look into the kitchen window and see Jace brushing back his hair, He tells Simon something and all I can make out is Clary and I see he leaves the kitchen. He must have went to look for me. "Clary lets go" Sebastian says yanking my arm softly.

As I walk with Sebastian I look back and see Jace run into the kitchen yelling and with one tear falling down his cheek, Simon looks out the window and sees me. I run away with Sebastian down the street and I look back one more time just to see Simon opening the door and running after us.

Sebastian stops in front of a car which is parked by the side walk. He gets a pair of keys and opens the car. He gets inside, I open the door and get inside the car and sit in the passenger seat. Sebastian looks back and drives away quickly, I would look back but this time I've decided that I won't look back.

**:o Is it to weird? Bad? Good? Awkward? Not right? Please review and let me know what you think, Thanks so much for reading :]**


End file.
